Love Story
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: What happens after the Yule Ball? Will she wait...will he? Please leave me reviews! thank you.
1. The beginning

_Fourth Year: The Beginning_

Hermione 4 pm

_Why am I here?_ She thought with a sigh _Oh yeah; because Ron and Harry …well, Ron, really, wanted to make sure they monitored each potential contestant submit their name into the blue flame and that required observation for every moment of every hour of this antiquated trial called the tri wizard tournament_.

She shook her head derisively then snorted _besides Viktor Krum 'the Artist' may come in and Ron wouldn't want to miss that. _

She smiled to herself, _Ginny __was__ right, Ron was in love._

She sat down and opened her book; _well at least she could get some studying done._

"HA! HA! – WE'VE DONE IT!" Fred and George came in yelling causing a ruckus with their antics.

_Or not_ she thought closing her book

"You'll never get your names in there." Hermione told the two

"Why not?" they said together sitting beside her.

George leaned in especially close; he just wanted to smell her hair. He had had a crush on her since last year. He just couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't shy, but he knew Ron had a thing for her even if Ron didn't know.

Fred gave his brother a warning look to back off. George acknowledged and backed away …just a little.

Neither brother noticed the dark look that clouded Ron's eyes for a moment while he caught sight of his twin brother's hover over the small brunette that made up one-third of the Golden Trio.

_Gardenias; that's what she smelled like today._ Sigh… _this was torture_ George thought almost moving closer to the young witch in question.

"You see that circle? Professor Dumbledore drew that age line himself and he wouldn't have made it so easy to cross by some dimwitted students!" she said haughtily

"THAT is what is so brilliant, we are less than dimwitted! Ready George?"

"Ready Fred."

"Bottoms up." They drank the aging potion together and jumped over the line and waited.

"WOOO!" they celebrated

They submitted their names on the parchment to the blue flame and waited

"WOOOO!" they started clapping when in the small explosion they were thrown from the circle.

"OOOMPH!

They sat up dazed and noticed that the twin facing them was turning gray and haggard…

"You said…"

"No, you said…" a fight broke out.

Hermione just smirked thinking, _that's what they get. I tried to tell them._ She opened her book once again and began reading.

A few seconds of fighting and cheering then silence; she slowly looked up to decipher the cause of the abrupt end.

The door had opened and none other than Headmaster Karkaroff and Viktor Krum walked through.

Hermione looked at both formidable looking men and wrinkled her brow. Not in distaste or dislike, but at Karkaroff, she thought for a second he smiled at her…_kind of. …Well, he __was__ grimacing then when he looked at her he wasn't anymore. I guess for former death eaters, the lack of a grimace constituted 'smiling'. _She thought with raised eyebrows.

After her initial surprise wore off her focus returned to the broad shouldered, dark haired seeker walking purposefully towards the goblet.

Her head was slightly lowered giving her the advantage (not really, but she thought so) of looking like she was reading AND giving her a clear view of the Bulgarian; she just couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

Once he threw the parchment carrying his name into the fire he turned on his heel and started to leave, but before he left the circle his head turned in her direction and their eyes met; his lips quirked in a small smile that, in her opinion, held the promise of soft kisses and seductive whispers.

She smiled back at him instantly and was deliriously happy for about a nanosecond when she realized he probably wasn't smiling at her. _Dumb Granger._ She thought shaking her head thinking herself silly.

***

_**The morning before…**_

"Haff you see her, Petrov?" Viktor asked his friend.

The other shook his head, "No." he said flatly

Viktor sighed and slumped his shoulders, the degree of the 'slump' was almost imperceptive, but Petrov noticed.

"Vy so fascinated?" Petrov asked in a bored tone, hiding his curiosity. Viktor was a private person and too much interest would render the curious completely unsatisfied; but Petrov was in luck, Viktor was in a talk-a-tive mood today.

"She is like untamed mustang, preety and wild."

Petrov rolled his eyes, although he had never heard Viktor speak in such a way, about any witch, this was just getting cheesy.

"Viktor, Vot special bout this prity mustang? You haff many witch follow you round like puppy." He asked genuinely curious.

"They are boring. All look alike." Viktor said scrunching his face like he smelled something rotten.

Then Petrov tired of English switched back to their native tongue, "Do not let this witch distract you from your tasks. You are representing Durmstrang, Viktor. Remember that."

"I'm aware, Petrov. I need no reminding from anyone." And with that he gave a curt nod and stalked off annoyed that Petrov had a point, but should understand that Viktor was well aware of what he was to accomplish and who he was representing.

Petrov shook his head at the tall young wizard walking away and smirked.

"Mr. Krupova, Ees everything alvright?" the Headmaster asked.

"Da Headmaster." The younger man answered coming to stand at attention unnerved that he was caught unawares by his headmaster.

"I was reminding Viktor of his responsibilities towards Durmstrang." He said in Bulgarian

Karkaroffs eyes narrowed, "Vy vould you do this, Mr. Krupova?" responding in English.

"A witch, Sir. He's quite taken with a Hogwarts witch." Petrov said in Bulgarian.

If anyone was trying to listen in they would surely be witness to a very odd conversation indeed – one sided to say the least, unless said eaves dropper spoke both English and Bulgarian.

"Her name?" Karkaroff answered finally speaking his native tongue.

Petrov looked around nervously, not understanding why his headmaster was so interested in Viktor's crush. He was momentarily struck with the thought that the man in front of him would harm her.

He shook that thought quickly out of his head and opened his mouth to answer his headmaster, "Herm…. "

He tried again, "Herm own ninny Granger." He sighed, her name was very difficult for them to pronounce.

Karkaroff smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Krupova, You may go."

The young man nodded curtly, turned on his heel and walked away.

***

Viktor once again found himself in the library his eyes scanning the tables for …_her_.

The library was practically empty and he was about to exit until he heard something towards the back.

"Do you think I can get his autograph, Mione?" Ron asked in that whiny tone that grates on her nerves.

"Don't know, Ron. Why don't you ask him?" she said.

"Harry, he is surely going to throw his name into the fire. We have to be there when he does."

"The room is going to be open all day. Do you want to sit there all day?" Harry answered

After a moments pause, "Yes."

Harry shook his head and laughed, "Ok mate. Ok."

He agreed because Ron was his best friend, he was supposed to support friends, right? Besides, that meant they wouldn't go to classes.

Hermione looked at them both like they were daft, "you'll miss classes." She told them …like they cared.

"So will you, Mione. Aren't you coming?" Ron asked.

She looked at him like he was stupid, "No."

She looked into Harry's pleading eyes and softened considerably.

She sighed, "I have double potions then transfiguration. I'll be done by noon; I'll come down after that." She conceded looking down at her parchment half filled with the essay due for potions tomorrow.

"Before you come down could you stop by the Great Hall and bring us food?" Ron asked smiling sheepishly.

Her head popped up, "You aren't eating either?"

Harry looked a little sick, but then looked at her with those puppy eyes again.

"Fine."

The boys both smiled and stood to leave, "see ya Mione."

She nodded returning her eyes to her parchment instead of actually saying good bye to her best friends *snort* some friends.

***

Viktor listened silently to the exchange. He smirked, _she was loyal too; a mother hen to her boys_. _The red head who wanted his autograph, he was silly, like the bunches of squealing girls that follow him around_.

***

**Knock. Knock**.

"Enter." He said wondering who would venture down to the dungeons at this time. Class was not in session. The dunderheads usually avoided him like the plague. The dark man smirked at that thought.

"Severus. 'Ow are you, my vriend." Igor Karkaroff asked the Potions master.

"Very well, Igor. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Tell me about Miss Granger."

Severus Snape groaned, "What did she do? I'm positive the Weasely boy and Potter put her up to it, whatever 'it' is."

Karkaroff just raised his eyebrows and smiled, "No, No my vriend. She has caught the keen eye of Viktor Krum."

Severus inhaled, "I see. She's muggle born, Igor." He told the other man waiting to judge his reaction to this information.

A glimmer of surprise crossed his features, but he recovered quickly and spoke, "I knew dis, but to hear it confirmed… I haff heard she vas powervul… more powerful than many purebloods."

Severus nodded his head, "We haven't traced any magic in her ancestry. She is definitely muggle-born and you are correct, she is very powerful indeed. The brightest witch of her age, McGonagall's star student; everything you have heard about her is correct, Igor."

Igor sensed pride in the younger man, "Are you smitten, Severus?"

Before Snape could stammer out a response of outrage at the thought, the older wizard was gone.

***

_**The Present….**_

After Viktor Krum and had come and gone with a miserable Ron Weasely kicking himself for not asking for his autograph Hermione made her way to the library.

She needed to do her potions essay, study the directions for brewing Draught of Peace for Harry …and now Ron… and maybe herself.

***

He was able to lose the group of girls that were following him, thank heavens, but now he just needed a little more luck – he needed to find her alone.

Searching the room nervously he found her. She was in the far corner of the library at a table by herself. Reading and scribbling. Reading and scribbling. _She was a bookworm_ he thought with a smile. This excited him.

He strode up to the table and stopped not wanting to come off as presumptuous. On the other hand he was interrupting her and he really wanted to talk to her. Oh well here it goes.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat to get her attention. He was standing directly in front of her hoping he didn't seem too formal.

***

Hermione was focusing intently on the brewing directions of the Draught of Peace potion.

Mumbling to herself "add two pinches of powdered moonstone, stir once clockwise lasting one minute; Add three drops of the syrup of hellebore to the count of twelve and simmer for 7 minutes until brew is a silvery vapor."

"Ahem" her head snapped up in surprise.

"Y… Yes?" she asked him.

He was standing erect, almost like he was hiding a straight board inside his jacket. His hands were folded behind his back and he had a scowl on his face. She thought for a second that he was angry at her… _so formal_.

"I am Viktor Krum." He introduced himself with a click of his heels and bowing to her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise at the ceremonial introduction.

She smiled and stood to offer her hand for him to shake, "I'm …"

"Miss Granger." He finished for her taking her proffered hand and kissing her knuckles softly instead of shaking it as she had intended.

She blushed at his attention.

"May I sit?" he asked and gave her the same smile he gave her after he submitted his name to the tournament.

"Yes, please." Indicating with her hand that he take the empty seat in front of her.

They both sat.

"Sooo Where's the fan club?" she asked half joking… half not.

He looked surprised by her blunt question, but chuckled after an instant, "I haff …vot you say… ditch them."

They both laughed at that.

In the back of her mind she made note of the deep rumbling of his chuckle and how very pleasant it sounded… like warm honey over buttered toast. She wanted to hear it again.

He thought her laughter resembled the sounds of tinkling bells.

And that is how it went for the two, getting to know each other tentatively. They had decided that it would be easier on them both if they met at the library and kept it a secret.

He would one day laugh at how much she surprised him, she was always so quiet – she would tease him on how much he spoke around her.

He was often be perceived as surly and moody, usually keeping his own company and rarely spoke unless he needed to – in Hermione's company, it seemed he needed to.

He would sometimes worry that he spoke too much and that she was annoyed, but she would just shake her head and ask him to continue.

She said she liked his voice.

He smiled he liked that she liked it. He would take advantage of that fact.


	2. Princess

_Yule Ball: Princess_

She smiled up at him when he paused, "Why did you stop?" she asked

"My English…eees not so good." He whispered slightly embarrassed. He didn't want her to think him dense.

Her brows furrowed in question, "I understand you perfectly." She told him with a smile placing a small hand on his muscled forearm tentatively, but she didn't let it rest there. She pulled away almost immediately.

He looked at her hand moving back to her lap, "Vy do you do this?" he asked wanting her to touch him again.

"Do what?" she asked staring out onto the patio scenery.

"Pool avay. Do I vrighten you?" he asked the lovely witch hoping she wasn't.

"No. I … just… well…" she struggled with actually verbalizing her thoughts and feelings to him.

A light went on in Viktors head as he watched her inner debate, "Ah… You don't veel 'that vay' towards me, then." It was a statement not a question.

Her head popped up so suddenly she was dizzy for a second, "What? No, I do. That's the problem." She said in a rush immediately embarrassed.

After he didn't respond – he was surprised that them having feelings for each other was a problem in her eyes. He knew what he wanted and was expecting her to know also. _Everyone said she was very brightest witch of her age_… he thought confused.

She continued, "You have every witch at Hogwarts following you around, willing to be at your beck and call and I'm sure it doesn't end here; girls…. _women_ in Bulgaria itching to call you their own; much prettier with much more… experience than I have. I want to finish school, have a career. I won't ask you to wait for me, Viktor. That wouldn't be fair."

He started to laugh.

She looked at him and he could see the burning anger in her eyes; he wanted to stop laughing lest he get hexed by this lovely witch, whom he adored by the way, but he couldn't.

She started to move away from him and reach …somewhere on her person – all he knew was that she was suddenly pointing her wand at him.

He stopped laughing immediately.

"Vait! Please,…vyour vand." He said motioning for her to lower her wand.

He sighed and looked at her, "you are so much more than those other vomen. Smart, truly lovely, kind and …real. I haff seen batting eyelashes and vomen vearing too much paint on the faces, practically throwing themselves at my feet. It's …indecent." He let out a frustrated breath.

She raised an eyebrow to this; _Viktor __**was**__ a pureblood that was for sure_. She thought.

"And what about your family, Viktor; I am muggle born." She said quietly.

He stepped closer to her now, "So? You are also very powerful, it cannot be denied, by anyvone."

She looked into his beautiful brown eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in their depths.

His hands were gently gripping her shoulders and he realized how small she was compared to him; _all that power contained in this tiny little body_. He thought - it was turning him on.

"Please, may I kiss you?" he asked her

She parted her lips slightly to answer, but he had already captured them in a soft, though demanding kiss.

She was melting, slowly, but surely. Soon she would be a puddle of goo at his feet. He was already holding her up; her knees gave out a moment before.

His tongue requested entry by running the length of her bottom lip, which she complied to readily.

Feeling the kiss deepen she brought her arms around his shoulders to pull his body closer to hers… to feel his warmth and to bask in the safety that his presence offered.

One of his arms encircled her small waist and the other slid up to fist in her hair, gently pulling her head back exposing her neck and allowing him to intensify their kiss.

His body was responding to this young witch and he needed to stop now or he wouldn't be able to think clearly.

"Ve need to stop, Mimi." He whispered pulling away just enough to speak. Faces still close enough to feel hot breath on their cheeks.

He started calling her Mimi, when they spent an afternoon working on his pronunciation of her given name.

He failed miserably.

She suggested a nick name and he opted for Mimi. He liked the shortened version and she seemed to like it too. He told her that Mimi was what **he** called her and no one else.

She blushed after that and he had wondered if her blush reached her bosom.

She sighed and nodded, "Should we get back to the ball then?" she asked looking into his eyes, softly dragging her hands to rest on his solid chest.

He swallowed and nodded.

Placing a hand on the small of her back he led her back to the ball where they received curious glances from both his friends and hers.

"I vill get us something to drink, yes?"

"Yes. Thank you." She said then smiled as he bowed and turned to leave.

She was rudely jerked out of her euphoric state when a certain red head suddenly appeared at her side.

Her smile faded when she laid eyes on his angry face, "I thought you were going to bed, Ron." She said icily.

"Harry and I went to make sure you were ok and lo and behold you weren't in your dorms. Where were you?"

She frowned, "here."

"With…him?"

"Yes. I did come with him, Ron. What exactly do you want?"

Just then Harry touched her shoulder and she startled. She turned and saw his sheepish expression and softened, "It's ok Harry, I won't hex him….this time."

He looked visibly relieved and motioned for Ron to follow him back to their dorms.

In a huff, Ron stormed off and Harry just shrugged at her then followed his impulsive and overly emotional friend.

Hermione sat down and thought about what just happened.

_She liked Ron, she really did, but did she like him 'that way'? – __**No**_.

_They were friends… since first year; did that mean she allowed him to walk all over her? – __**No**__._

_Does that mean she should dismiss his over-protectiveness towards her? – __**No**__. It was nice, but could become troublesome._

_Should she sit down and have a calm mature talk with Ron about expectations? – __**YES**__!_

_Wait_, _who was she kidding, calm and mature…Ron? HA!_ But she'd try.

"Are you vell?" Viktor asked softly drawing her out of her reverie

She sat up straight and looked him in the eye, "Yes, now that you are back."

He smiled and sat next to her.

After a moment of silence, "What do you plan to do after you sit for your NEWTs?" she asked already knowing he was the seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team.

He smiled at her, "Quidditch for a few years, after I vould like to teach."

She smiled in surprise, "What subject?" she asked immediately interested.

"Tranfiguration. And you, princess? Vot is hearts desire?" he asked with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

She blushed at the entendre and looked away trying to breathe deeply in a vain attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart, "Charms… and potions. I plan to ask Professor Snape for an apprenticeship after the war." She told him and smirked at his raised eyebrows when realizing that she wanted to work with said Professor, not many people did.

"He is a bit… brusque, but a good man. Plus, he's brilliant. I want to learn from the best." She said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"No need to explain, princess. I know Professor Snape. He is acquaintance of Headmaster Karkaroff. I haff become familiar vith him over years… and yes, he is good/noble man. I like him very much."

She was relieved that she didn't need to defend her choices to Viktor like she did with Harry and Ron. They never trusted her even though she gotten them out of more crunches than she cared to count and she was certain she would get them out of many more in the future, but she shouldn't expect any acknowledgement from them.

She didn't do it for the accolades anyway; she helped because it was the right thing to do.

"Princess?"

She looked at him, "I was thinking about Harry and Ron. They never trust my decisions. Why do you? I've known them since I was 11 years old and haven't let them down once. I've known you for a few months and …" she ended with a shrug and a question on her face.

"You are smart girl, Mimi. You are not somevone who acts impulsively. I trust you, besides I think you beautiful inside and out." He whispered wanting to kiss her again.

She looked at him and her heart melted, "Viktor, you should kiss me again."

He didn't need to be told twice, he leaned over and brushed his lips to hers, reaching out to gently pick her up and sit her on his lap.

"AHEM!" Professor Snape interrupted

They broke apart so quickly Hermione nearly fell on her rump. She yelped in surprise, but both Viktor and Professor Snape caught an arm pulling her to stand.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Krum it is time to say goodnight. Mr. Krum you have an appointment with your headmaster…. On the ship." The dark wizard left the two stricken teenagers with a smirk – though they didn't see it – _they were a good pair_ the professor thought… a bit envious of their obvious adoration for each other. He had never felt that with anyone… at least not reciprocated. He sighed and went outdoors to make his rounds in search of dunderheads up to no good.

_Ah Young Love_… Albus thought watching the two and almost laughed when Severus interrupted.

She looked at him, "I'll see you in class on Monday." Then stood on her tip toes, placed her hands on his chest and kissed his cheek goodnight.

He clipped his heels together and bowed. He took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, "Princess."

After she watched him leave she practically floated up to Gryffindor tower.

When she reached the portrait the fat lady smiled a knowing smile at the starry eyed girl, "Password, my dear."

"Virtus"

The portrait opened and as Hermione walked in it spoke again, "Sleep well, my dear."

Hermione giggled, "Oh I will. Goodnight." And the door closed.

(_**A/N:**__Please Review__ and thanks for reading.)_


	3. Second Task

_Tri-wizard Tournament – Second Task_

She was daydreaming again, as 15 year old teenage girls are want to do, while walking up to Gryffindor tower not paying attention as she was passing the suit of armor and just before she reached the portrait to her common room she was grabbed suddenly.

One hand around her waist and another clamped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming she was whipped around to face none other than Severus Snape.

Once her eyes returned to their normal size he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Professor?"

"I'm sorry about this Miss Granger, but you have been chosen….Somnus." he whispered and she fell limp in his arms.

Somnus is a sleep spell he created specifically for this task, allowing the 'victims' to remain oblivious …and alive while tied under water waiting for rescue.

He hated doing this to her, contrary to popular belief he liked her, she reminded him of himself, albeit a more socialized, younger and well adjusted version, but still himself _no need to split hairs_ he thought.

She was also quite pretty; no longer was her hair bushy or her body squatty. She was taller now growing into a woman, though she did not have the curves of a woman yet; her hair was long and wavy.

Severus sighed, _he had lingered too long he must go now and deliver Viktor's 'victim'_.

***

After the task, Cedric was declared the winner; the champions and their victims were sitting on the dock listening to various announcements and just generally mulling around.

Viktor was sitting on a bench with a shivering Hermione on his lap. She had changed out of her wet clothes and was given a pair of shorts, t shirt and a blanket to wrap around herself, but she was still shivering when Viktor had found her.

He sat down on the bench and held his arms out to her, "sit." He quietly commanded.

She did and he immediately warmed her with his body heat.

"Thank you."

He nodded and squeezed her tighter.

She realized after a moment that he was still wet, so she shifted, wrapping her blanket around his shoulders and bringing the front of the blanket to cover her body. Her arms wound around his neck loosely covering them both.

This resulted in his arms coming directly in contact with her body under the cover of the blanket.

She stiffened when it dawned on her how very close they were – _though, she __**was**__ warmer now._

His thumb was brushing back and forth against the skin of her upper hip just above the waist band of her shorts. It was making her belly do funny things.

His other hand was lovingly caressing the inside of her thigh, making circles that brought the tips of his fingers just under the hem of her relatively short shorts. She was getting warmer by the second and she felt …tingly…down '_there'_.

She shifted and sighed. She also tightened her arms in response bringing his head closer.

***

Viktor watched the witch on his lap closely. When she wrapped the blanket around him to keep him warm his heart exploded into tiny little pieces of love droplets with the initials HG on them only to form back into a whole piece again a moment later when his hand touched bare skin.

He started slowly, making circles on her thigh. Softly, close to her knee, then he oh-so-slowly inched his way upward. When she finally noticed, his fingers were brushing the inside of the hem of her shorts, very close to where he wanted to spend the remainder of his days.

Instead of pushing him away and standing she sighed and brought his head closer to hers.

His heart exploded again, but that wasn't the only thing that was going to explode if the witch kept this up.

***

When Severus looked over at the pair, he was taken by surprise and watched them for a moment. The boy had his face buried in her neck and was giving her small kisses on her neck – though it was subtle. Her cheek was resting on his forehead, her eyes were closed and her lips parted.

Severus noted that she also had a nice flush to her cheeks – she looked radiant.

_Whoa! Where did that thought come from_…. He continued to watch.

There was a very slight movement under the blanket and he could only guess what was going on under it.

He looked up and found Karkaroff watching them too. The weight of Severus' stare must have brought the Durmstrang Headmaster out of his trance and their eyes met briefly. Severus smirked and nodded to the couple. Karkaroff did the same and turned to walk away.

Severus thought it was time to stop whatever the two were doing before it went too far, but was held back by Dumbledore.

When Severus gave the older wizard a quizzical look, Albus looked over Severus' shoulder and bade him look also.

Severus turned and saw a very annoyed and beet red Ron Weasely striding with determination towards the adoring couple, no doubt bent on interrupting whatever was going on.

Severus almost laughed when he saw Potter and Weasely girl running to catch up.

***

Viktor's hand had slowly moved from her thigh to her the flat of her stomach and up. It was currently brushing her bare nipple as she was not wearing a bra and gently squeezing her budding breasts.

Viktor was using every ounce of will power to remain under control.

Hermione was panting at the combined feeling of his calloused hand touching her sensitive nipple and his warm lips kissing her neck.

"HERMIONE!"

Ron shouting her name startled her so much she yelped in surprise and jumped into a standing position looking extremely guilty.

Lucky for Viktor she still had the blanket around her and she was standing between his legs, which hid a very….very large problem of his.

…AND lucky for Viktor Ron was helping to ease that very large problem rather quickly - so he was able to stand after a moment.

"Y..yes, Ron." It took a moment for Hermione to get a hold of herself.

All of the pent up energy she was building with Viktor, shifted into anger bordering on blind rage at not only being interrupted, but being yelled at by Ron.

Her eyes narrowed and most everyone could feel the rage coming off her in waves, in fact the waves in the water started to become more violent and while both Severus and Albus thought this interesting, but not coincidental, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Viktor just thought it a little scary.

Ron backed up a little, "What are you doing out here?" he asked without shouting and without malice… it was more like a beefed up squeak.

She gave him 'the look' – you know the one, eye brows raised slightly, lips pursed in question and eyes menacing… the one that says '_you interrupted me to ask me __**that**__ – you stupid moron?_'

Instead of answering, Hermione turned to her headmaster, Karkaroff had returned after he noticed the weather darkening, but stopped short when he came upon Ron yelling at the young witch. He wanted to make sure Viktor didn't kill the annoying red-head …at least not here anyway.

"Headmaster, Am I expected to report my whereabouts to Ron? Did something happen in which I am unaware, giving Ron authority to control my actions?" she asked innocently laced with unbridled fury.

Her question made Severus turn around and smile – he didn't want the students to see him smile. He also thanked the Gods that he wasn't the focus of her rage.

Karkaroff smirked then recovered – he wasn't supposed to smirk.

Viktor smiled – he didn't care, he was proud of the young witch … and began to feel mildly sorry for the red head.

Harry and Ginny grimaced and shook their heads waiting for the worst.

Ron just turned redder, if that was possible.

Albus cleared his throat, "No Miss Granger, you are free to do as you please…within reason of course, but we trust you." He said his eyes twinkling.

She nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Albus nodded and started to leave; as he passed the angry girl he whispered, "Don't do too much damage, though Poppy can fix just about anything." And walked away.

Severus was shocked at his mentor and almost felt sorry for Mr. Weasely... almost.

No one heard the headmaster save Hermione and Severus, but judging by the evil glint in her eyes after Albus walked away, Ron was more than a little worried.

"May….Maybe I acted a little rashly, Mione. I'm sorry. I'll just go."

And for a minute they all thought she was going to let him go.

"Eat Slugs!" She yelled pointing her wand at the departing figure, causing him to vomit slugs, but she wasn't done.

"Mal Erectus!" This causes severe pain whenever he gets an erection.

"Plenus Vesica!" This was another spell she created to ensure people on the receiving end don't make it to the toilet on time.

She was satisfied now, but why did she feel so bad. The anger was gone now leaving only guilt at her temper… though, she rationalized he deserved it, _Why did he have to ruin a perfectly nice moment??!!_. She thought looking at Viktor hoping he wouldn't hate her for her temper.

"Princess?" he asked reaching for her.

She stepped into his embrace and sighed. He kissed the top of her head and put away his desire for the moment.

"Miss Granger."

She turned to face the deep authoritative voice calling her name.

"Yes Professor." She asked looking at her bare feet knowing detention for a year with Filch was coming.

"I wanted to apologize… for taking you."

Karkaroff smirked at the dark wizards wording – he had a dirty mind, but he was fine with that.

Her head snapped up, "Its…It's alright Professor. I should be thanking you. I was asleep, but from what I understand, the others' were not; they were aware. Only you cast a sleep spell. So… thank you."

He nodded and walked away…_she had pretty feet_ he thought.

Both Viktor and Karkaroff thought she had pretty feet too, but the day grew darker and thoughts of pretty feet vanished with the cold breeze.

"Viktor. You will see her later." Karkaroff told the lovesick boy in his native tongue.

Viktor nodded then his face softened, "Princess, I must leave you now."

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "see you later."

Both men watched her jog to the door, she was still wearing only shorts and a t shirt, she had to leave the blanket with the house elf for laundering.

Karkaroff looked at his charge; he liked the boy and didn't want to see him hurt.

"You cannot ask her to wait. She is still very young." The elder wizard told Viktor in Bulgarian.

"I know." He responded and walked back to the ship.

_(__**A/N:**__Please review__ and thank you for reading.)_


	4. How do I explain?

_How do I explain?_

Viktor had eaten dinner and was now trying to sleep, though it would not come willingly. His mind would not stop analyzing his feelings about her.

Her face crept into his mind's eye and wouldn't leave.

Her smile, her warm eyes, her hair…. Sighing he went through all of the reasons why he should not fall for the young girl:

** He was 18 years old; an adult.

** He lived in another country.

** He was graduating this year.

** He would travel much of the year with the Quidditch team.

** She was 15 years old – and only because she used a time turner last year.

She was soo young, but only in body – and even her body was beautiful; her mind was mature.

He sighed, _no sleep anytime soon, maybe a swim_. He thought.

He stood up and opened the door only to find Aleksandar standing ready to knock.

"Az ne moga da spya." (I can't sleep) The other man said in bulgarian.

"Da. Nor can I, up for swim?"

Aleksandar nodded and met Viktor in the hallway.

"Vhere you go?" Karkaroff commanded coming from the kitchen.

"Pluvane, sŭr." (Swimming sir) Aleksandar responded, both boys coming to attention.

"Do not be too long."

"Da, Headmaster." They answered.

"Vy can you not sleep this night?" Aleksandar asked

Viktor looked at the younger Bulgarian, "A lot on my mind." He answered in Bulgarian.

Aleksandar smiled, "Ah, vomen trouble." And pushed Viktors shoulder laughing.

Viktor smiled but didn't confirm. "And you, Alek, Vy you cannot sleep?"

Aleksandar took a deep breath of the night air, "Padma Patil. Her mocha skin and chocolate brown eyes haunt me." He spoke in Bulgarian.

He continued when Viktor said nothing, "She went to the ball with dark hair wizard with a scar – Harry Potter. He didn't ask her to dance and was staring at some other witch the entire night. Anyway, I finally got the nerve to ask her to dance much later in the night and we hit it off. Now I want her to come with me to Bulgaria, but she is too young." He paused a moment in thought, "I can wait for her." He said resolutely and jumped into the water.

***

Hermione could not sleep either, so she decided to take a walk. It was Friday and no one would be about; the lake would be beautiful in the moonlight.

She pulled on some pink sweats and a long sleeved pink tee that hugged her barely there curves.

She tied the laces on her trainers and threw on a coat adding the wool hat and gloves that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for her last Christmas.

When she got outside she realized it was pretty nice outside, chilly, but not frigid; she neared the lake she admired the giant mast of the Durmstrang ship harbored in the bay.

The moon was bright and she saw splashing in the water. She moved closer and smiled when she recognized the laughter; Viktor. It was a warm baritone sound – she loved hearing it.

She stopped in her tracks when it dawned on her that they probably didn't know about the giant squid. She was about to yell at them, but just then the squid made itself known and scared the two Durmstrang students out of the water in leaps and bounds.

Hermione laughed and laughed at their haste.

***

Viktor was having a good time with Alek splashing and swimming when all of a sudden the head of a giant sea monster broke the surface of the water causing both he and Alek to scramble out of the water.

He turned when he heard bells tinkling…laughter. He looked closer and recognized Mimi.

He bade Alek goodnight and walked to her.

"Princess? Vot are you doing?"

"Laughing at you, of course. What are you doing?" she teased

"I am admiring loveliest witch." He said taking a seat next to her.

"It's beautiful in the moonlight isn't it?" she said staring out to the lake.

"Da, You are." He told her looking at her with unmasked desire.

She lowered her head not able to meet his intense gaze, "I'm scared." She whispered

"Da. I vould take care, Mimi." He whispered back much closer than she expected.

He kissed her cheek taking her hand he began to massage each finger.

She swallowed, "Are you very…. Experienced?" then mentally kicked herself for asking.

He just smiled at her and took one of her fingers into his mouth and sucked gently.

She couldn't form a coherent thought, much less speak.

"Come vith me, Princess?" it sounded like a question, but really it was more of a gentle command to which she complied without complaint.

They held hands; walking to the ship he led her to his room.

It was small, but warm and very tidy. Shoes lined perfectly on the floor of a half open wardrobe. Clothes hung neatly inside and evenly spaced.

Not one dish, paper or other type of rubbish was lying about.

Toothbrush and toothpaste set standing straight on the top shelf of the wardrobe in a basket with other shower items. Even the toothpaste tube was neatly pressed from the bottom and not from the middle from the looks of it.

Everything was in its place.

She frowned for a second when her thoughts turned to irritation, _why couldn't I have dorm mates like him? Instead I have Lavender and her tasteless clothes left everywhere, her makeup strewn over the counters in the bathroom. Her sink is filled with dried toothpaste_…. She sighed.

"Princess?" he asked hoping she wasn't frowning at his small quarters.

She looked at him and giggled, "I wish my dorm mates were this neat, Viktor."

He chuckled stepping closer to her.

Her breath hitched and she tensed.

"You are nervous, yes?" he asked her softly.

She nodded unwilling to speak at that moment.

"Ve vill no go further than you vant." He soothed and continued, "Put your hand on my arm. If you vant to stop, you squeeze, yes?" _(__**A/N:**__ that came from another story! It was a great idea; hope she doesn't mind that I used it.)_

Yes, she thought she liked that idea, and nodded.

She looked at him, "I'm ….well, I've …never….ummm"

"I know." He said wanting to smile and lowered his head to kiss away her fear.

She tentatively placed her hand on his arm and turned her face up to receive him.

His kiss was soft and warm. He pulled her to him slowly, hoping she didn't decide this was a bad idea and run away.

When the kiss deepened he heard her soft moan and squeezed her tighter bringing her pelvis in contact with his …physical demonstration of desire (a.k.a. raging hard on)

She tensed again, but didn't squeeze his arm. He shifted so as not to scare her and placed his thigh between her legs; he could feel her breathing hitch when he gently pressed his thigh into her.

_It's ok It's ok. It's natural. Relax_. She thought, when his thigh pressed forward every nerve in her body, especially the ONE centered where his thigh was pressing, screamed in pleasure.

His hand was gently pulling her hair, which she found to be pleasantly arousing.

Their tongues continued to duel and the warm feeling in her chest was spreading to her belly and her knees. His thigh continued to pulse gently, but consistently, she was feeling …something and wanted more of it. She circled her hips just slightly and his grip on her waist tightened.

Her hands started moving on their own trailing paths with her fingertips from his collar bone down his solid chest over his nipples ***moan*** gently raking her nails across the muscles in his stomach following the dark line of hair disappearing into his shorts.

He inhaled sharply when her fingers gently played with the hair inside the band of his shorts.

He picked her up suddenly, "Luff, you are driving me vild." He said sitting her down in the edge of his bed. He was standing in between her legs slightly bent over panting into her neck.

He kissed her lightly and smiled when she shivered at his touch.

She placed her hand back on his arm and looked up at him, "Viktor…"

His lips covered her in a demanding kiss, sucking and nipping. Her head was bent back exposing her neck.

He pulled back and raised her arms so that he could remove her shirt revealing her small, but lovely breasts – she was not wearing a bra.

She blushed as he blatantly admired at her naked torso.

_Her blush __**did**__ reach her bosom_, he thought satisfied.

"Beautiful." He murmured and kneeled down to take one of her nipples in his mouth.

She tensed and immediately replaced her hand on his arm, but didn't squeeze.

He paused; waiting for the inevitable, but it never came. He resumed suckling her paying attention to both nipples, causing her to arch her back pressing them forward for better access.

He laid her back gently from the sitting position she was in, he covered her with his body keeping the bulk of his weight on his elbow.

"Are you alvright, luff?" he asked her.

"Yes" she said breathlessly still keeping her hand on his arm and shifting a little so that she was lying under him and not to the side.

He smiled at her.

He sat up on his knees and pulled her sweats down her legs. _She had gorgeous legs_, he thought.

Her panties were simple cotton light pink in color and bikini cut.

She was mildly embarrassed that she wasn't wearing sexier knickers, but she honestly didn't foresee **this** happening **tonight**!

He folded her sweats and placed them on his desk returning to remove her panties. He started with placing his fingers inside the band, going slowly.

He kissed her mouth, kissed her chin, moved down kissing each nipple giving it a swirl with his tongue, kissed all over her stomach licking her belly button and finally close enough to smell her heady scent.

Her panties were dropped to the floor without a sound.

He paused again waiting for her to squeeze.

Satisfied that she was not scared he gently and very slowly pulled her bent knees apart.

"Viktor…" she whispered with a trace of fear in her voice.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, caressing the back of her thigh from her knee to her bum and looked at her with those warm dark eyes, "relax, luff." He said kissing her lower. She could feel the stubble from his chin against the soft skin of her inner thigh. At that moment, she never wanted him to shave again.

She hissed in pleasure when his tongue reached her wet folds; she bucked in response to his ministrations on her swollen nub and cried out when the tension exploded as a result.

She hadn't realized her hand was resting on the back of his head pressing his face closer to her until she came floating down like a feather.

He was licking her languidly now waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Princess? Are you ok?"

She nodded and met his stare, "I want to feel you, now. I'm ready." She said very quietly.

He kissed the insides of her thighs one last time and moved up her body.

When his face was close to hers she could smell herself on his lips, it prompted her to kiss him, sucking on his lips and tongue.

This made him harder and he could wait no longer, "this will be …uncomfortable, for a moment, luff. Are you ready?"

She parted her knees more to accommodate his very large frame and he positioned his large tip at her small entrance.

She pulled him down for a kiss and he plunged into her in one stroke.

She yelped in pain and her eyes teared up.

He stopped to wait for her to adjust to his size; he was doing all he could not to cum right then and there.

"You are so tight, luff. You veel vonderful – like dream." He whispered to her.

She loved his baritone voice, and moved her hips in response.

"Ooohhhh, luff."

He started a slow pace with her matching his rhythm, "Viktor, talk to me in Bulgarian."

He was pleasantly surprised at her request. He had wanted to tell her how he felt, but could not in English. She wasn't ready to hear it or at least understand what his feelings meant, but in Bulgarian he could tell her – so he did.

What he didn't know was that not only did she have a photographic memory; she remembered 99% of what she heard. She would store his words away and translate later, but he didn't need to know that now.

"Obicham te" (I love you).

"Mozhete moite sa" (You're mine.)

"Az ne iskam da te ostavyam" (I don't want to leave.)

"moyata lyubov" (my love)

"bŭde moya zhena" (be my wife)

As he was talking to her in his native tongue, she was gripping his shoulders massaging them. As his thrusts became more erratic her massages became more aggressive.

He watched as her body writhed beneath his in pleasure. She was making breathy sounds encouraging him to keeping talking.

He was going to cum.

…and so was she.

"AHHHHH Viktor! OH"

"Yessssss, Lufff Ohhhhhh" They yelled to each other, him spilling his seed inside of her and she clamping her muscles around him milking him for every last drop.

"Viktor…. I…" she didn't know what to say, so she just cupped his face and kissed him softly.

He pulled out of her and cast a cleaning spell on both of them and the bed. He lifted the covers and she crawled under cuddling up to his warmth.

"shhhh. Just sleep." He said caressing her hair watching her breathing even out.

He took his wand and pointed it at her stomach. He murmured a contraceptive spell and closed his eyes. He would just rest a moment then walk her back to her dorm.

***

**BANG! BANG! BANG**!

She moaned and her eyes fluttered opened. She was going to start yelling at the person causing all the racket in the common room, but….

"SWEET MERLINS MOTHER!" she said frantically

Viktor had jumped out of bed and clamped a hand on her mouth and placing one finger on his lips…sweet, seductive lips…(shakes head to get back to crisis at hand) – and bade her be silent.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled, apparently amused by her anger, but she nodded anyway.

"VOT! YES YES, VAIT!" He hurriedly kicked her panties under his bed and threw her clothes in the wardrobe.

He looked at her and pressed her down, gave her a quick kiss and piled his blankets on her then opened the door.

"Viktor, vot took so long?" Karkaroff asked as Viktor stood at attention in his boxers.

Karkaroff held up a hand to silence whatever excuse the boy was going to hand him, the room reeked of sex.

Karkaroff switched to Bulgarian, "Znaete momicheto se vŭrna da ya obshtezhitiya?" (Did the girl go back to her dorms?)

Viktor looked towards the bed and Karkaroff rolled his eyes, _Why OH Why did Viktor Krum – __**THE**__ Viktor Krum –need to bed a member of the Golden Trio, a.k.a. Gryffindors' Golden Girl AND the smartest witch of her age??? And why did she have to be 15????WHY???_ He asked himself looking heavenward.

He thought for a moment and then turned to the bed, "Get dressed, girl and I vill valk you back. Be quick."

She peeped from under the covers and all he could do was smirk and shake his head.

He closed the door behind him and waited.

Inside the room she scrambled…naked, which Viktor was silently thanking the Gods for, when she faced him and smiled.

She slipped on her panties and sweats, tee shirt and coat.

He walked to her and picked her up resulting in her wrapping her legs around his waist. His body responded immediately. He groaned.

He squeezed her tight, kissed her and then set her back down.

"Good bye Viktor."

"Good bye, Luff."

***

Karkaroff snuck her off the ship with little incident, only being caught by a house elf, but with the former death eater scowling at it and Hermione pointing her finger at it like she was about to curse the small creature, all it did was squeak in fear and pop out of sight.

He led her to the doors of Hogwarts and as they approached one of the doors opened slightly.

She gasped and stopped when she saw who opened the door.

"Ees ok, Miss Granger. I asked him to come open the doors."

She felt paralyzed with fear, just looking from Severus Snape to Igor Karkaroff.

"Are you coming, Miss Granger or are you just going to stare at us all night?"

That spurred her into action and she physically hopped before she stepped inside, "Thank you, sir." She told the Durmstrang Headmaster.

He nodded and bowed to her then bid his old friend a quick good bye.

She didn't know what to say at first. However it turned out she didn't need to say anything.

"How will you be explaining this episode Miss Granger?"

"I… I don't know, Professor. I was just taking a walk by the lake and lost track of time then…." She was babbling she knew

"I was speaking of Potter and Weasely, Miss Granger. I will not speak of this night to anyone other than Igor and yourself."

"Really Professor?" she asked hopeful her voice laced with pure joy.

"Really, Miss Granger."

After a few moments she answered the question, "What they don't know won't hurt them."

He didn't say anything, but nodded his head. Silently relieved that she wouldn't be sharing this juicy bit of information with them; he didn't want to be involved overtly.

They reached her hallway and he stopped turning to her, "I trust you can make it the rest of the way safely, Miss Granger."

"Yes, thank you Professor." Then she called out again, "Oh Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger."

"I bet you gave the Marauders a run for their money while you were in school." She said with a mischievous smile.

He rolled his eyes again "Good night Miss Granger".

She smiled at him and walked inside.

The sun was up, but it was still early, hopefully no one will be awake yet.

She reached the portrait, "Password." Yawn.

"Virtus" she whispered.

She walked in and closed the door quietly and when she turned around she stopped short, "Hi Harry…Ron…"

_(__**A/N:**__**Please Review**__ and thanks for reading.)_


	5. Moonlight Lilies?

_Earlier that evening…_

"Where's Mione, Harry?"

"I donno, library?" Harry answered with a shrug sitting down by the fire. He was tired; rescuing people was very taxing; Harry sighed, Ron was now banging around the common room looking for Mione; though, harry wasn't sure that Ron was actually looking for Hermione under a desk or behind a door more than he was just venting his frustration at her hexing him and being lovey-dovey with Viktor.

**BANG**! Yep that must be it. Viktor… the current bane of Ron's existence.

Green eyes followed the red head around the room without a word. He wasn't sure if he should be sympathetic, after all Ron didn't ask her and when he finally saw her for a girl, he made it sound like he was doing her a favor.

Harry smirked, Ron got what he deserved.

"How could she do this Harry?" Ron whined.

"You didn't ask her to the ball Ron and you haven't asked her on a date, so why are you so annoyed?"

The red head didn't answer right away, "Where is she now?"

"I don't know, Ron – the library maybe. Why don't you sit for a while, we can play wizards chess." Harry suggested.

"What does Viktor see in her anyway? She's a bookworm; a know-it-all, she's short… and bossy." Ron said making a face.

Harry looked at his best friend with surprise. Last year Harry noticed how pretty Hermione was. She was slender and gentle; kind with everyone… except Malfoy. Her eyes were very expressive and she helped save Sirius. Harry had, on more than one occasion, wanted to kiss her full strawberry colored lips. She smelled nice and he liked hugging her – she was warm and comfortable to him.

"Harry?" Ron snapped his fingers in the dark haired boys face.

"What? Oh…"

"You spaced out for a moment, mate. Thinking about Cho?" Ron smiled at his best friend.

Harry blushed and didn't speak about Cho.

"Ron, if you don't think she's attractive and you don't think she is worth Viktor Krums time, why do you care where she is at the moment?"

"I didn't say she wasn't attractive and …she deserves better than Krum." Ron said sitting down in front of Harry setting up a game of chess.

Ginny came down the stairs and the twins entered the common room at that point. They all sat near the fire watching Harry and Ron play.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

George sat up a little straighter at the mention of Hermione.

"We don't know, but Ron was just telling me that he doesn't understand what Viktor sees in her. Knight to G 4." Harry said distracted as he watched his chess piece move to G 4.

"Really? You don't see it?" Ginny asked her brother incredulously.

"See what?"

George sat wide-eyed at his little brother, "Her, Ron. See HER. Her gentle manner, the way she smiles, the sparkle in her eyes when she's having a good conversation. Her laughter when you do something silly. The way her hair falls to the middle of her back…." George stopped when he realized everyone in the room was listening to him. He could hear Fred groan beside him.

"I'm gonna go." He said and left quickly trying to ignore the shocked expressions and knowing smile from his only sister.

When he left Ginny turned to Fred, "he's got a crush, has he?"

"I'm going to bed." Fred said not answering Ginny.

"Me too." Ginny said as she followed her brother to the stair case then went in the opposite direction.

Ron just sat there not knowing what to say.

"You think she's pretty, Harry?"

After a moment, "yes. I agree with everything George said actually."

They all went to bed after a while, but Ron couldn't sleep. After what seemed like ages he decided to talk to Hermione. He quickly cast a Tempus spell to check the time... it was midnight. He shrugged, it would make him feel better if he could just see her... you know, make sure she's safe.

He crept out of his dorm and down the hall; he knocked lightly on the wooden door labeled 'GIRLS DORM'.

After a moment the door creaked open revealing a squinty eyed Ginny.

"What Ron?" she whispered harshly

"Get Hermione." He whispered to his little sister.

She narrowed her eyes, "I hope she hexes you." She said and turned to get Hermione.

She came back a few seconds later, "she's isn't here. Now leave." And tried to close the door.

He pressed his hand on the door to keep it from closing, "what do you mean she isn't' here. Where in the bloody hell is she?"

"I don't' know Ron. Now go back to bed." and this time she did close the door.

As Ginny turned back to the dark room filled with sleeping girls, Parvati spoke, "Who was that?" She asked the little red head with sleep in her voice.

"Ron looking for Hermione. Sorry to wake you."

"It's ok. Hermione left about 20 minutes ago, she said she couldn't sleep and was going to take a walk by the lake."

"Oh well at least she's alright. Good night." Ginny said and crawled into bed annoyed at her brother.

***

Ron walked defeated to the common room to sit in front of the fire. Why wasn't she there? He sat there for a long while staring at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

She hadn't returned and he couldn't sit there anymore without losing his mind. He even tried to read, but couldn't concentrate. He tried to do some of his homework, but realized he needed Mione's help. He was getting angrier by the second. At 3:45 in the morning he gave a frustrated sighed and walked back up to get Harry.

***

"Harry?" he whispered urgently

"Harry?" he shook him

"What, Ron?"

"Where's the map? Hermione's not in her room."

Harry sat bolt upright, "what time is it?"

Ron cast a tempus charm, "4 am."

Now Harry was a little worried, "ok meet me in the common room."

Ron left the room and Harry padded to the loo. After a moment of Ron pacing Harry made his way downstairs with the map in hand.

Tap. Tap.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." They recited in unison. Magically, foot prints started to appear with names beside them. It looked like most were sleeping. Mr. Filch was somewhere near the potions classrooms; Dumbledore was pacing in his office – they both shook their heads at that, the man never slept. They couldn't find Hermione anywhere on the map.

"Dumbledore's awake; we could go tell him Hermione is gone." Ron suggested

Harry thought about that for a moment, "Let's wait until morning at least before we alert the media." Harry said hoping that Ron listened to him this time instead of flying off the handle.

After an hour of Ron whining and taking cursory glances at the map Ron made a comment about Snape moving rather quickly to the front doors of the Hogwarts hall.

"I wonder what's got him in such a flurry." Ron said snorting

Then the smile faded as they noticed Hermione's footprints coming onto the grounds of Hogwarts and Karkaroff walking with her.

It all came to a head when Karkaroff, Snape and Hermione all met at the door. Karkaroff's footprints left the grounds and Hermione's continued with Snapes. Snapes stopped about a 100ft from the door, _which was strange_, Harry thought, _because they just disappeared instead of moving in the opposite direction_.

The boys looked up to watch Hermione make her way back into Gryffindors common room.

***

They reached her hallway where he stopped and turned to her, "I trust you can make it the rest of the way safely, Miss Granger." Severus said

"Yes, thank you Professor." Then she called out again, "Oh Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger."

"I bet you gave the Marauders a run for their money while you were in school." She said with a mischievous smile.

He rolled his eyes again "Good night Miss Granger".

She smiled at him and turned to her portrait.

He was going to leave, but decided that he would see her in…safely. He cast a vanishing spell over himself. It was different than a disillusionment spell, as even novice wizards could detect a magical signature and the shimmer of the spell, but with his vanishing spell nothing could be detected.

He walked behind her and followed her through the portrait. He almost ran right into her as she stopped short upon seeing two very awake wizards sitting on the couch looking at the map.

He saw the look on Weasely's face and wanted to throttle the boy. He acted as if even though he didn't want her no one else could either; as if she were a possession. Severus took a silent breath to calm himself; if he had the opportunity, he would treat Hermione like royalty. _WHOA! MERLINS PANTS! Where the hell did that come from!???_

***

Ron stood barely containing his rage; even Harry was a bit worried for Hermione.

"Where have you been? Harry and I have been worried sick!" he said through clenched teeth and fisted hands – though hanging by his sides he made quite an intimidating picture.

She looked to Harry, "You had your map out? Looking for me?" Her eyes bounced between the two. "Does the word …stalker mean anything to you?" she was looking at Ron now.

"You haven't answered me, Hermione. Where were you?"

She was angry, but she needed to give them some explanation, "Potions ingredients."

"In the wee hours of the morning, you were collecting potion ingredients. You expect us to believe that? Your footprints were not on the map, Hermione." Ron said grabbing the map from Harry and waving it in her face.

"I was in the forbidden forest RON. I needed moonlight lilies and guess what?... they only bloom…." She paused for them to say it with her, "IN THE MOONLIGHT!" she finished.

***

If Severus could have laughed out loud he would have. She was handling herself well, thinking quickly on her feet.

He thought a moment and stifled a snort, moonlight lilies? Those bozos didn't even know that there was no such ingredient.

***

She was breathing a little heavy and her heart was beating quite hard, "besides I couldn't sleep, so it was the perfect time."

Harry caught it. The way her eyes didn't focus on anything in particular. She was lying. He understood why, but still he couldn't help himself, "What are you brewing, Mione?" he asked innocently enough, but for a purpose. He should have been placed in Slytherin.

She paused and met his stare. In that moment she knew that he knew. She spoke mechanically, "Draught of Peace."

***

Severus caught the exchange between Potter and Miss Granger, though he had seen how Potter looked at the girl sometimes, it wasn't like a brother watches a sister or a friend looks at another friend. No No there was desire in his eyes and Miss Granger was completely oblivious. He thought she probably didn't even know about the crush George Weasely harbored for her either. He decided Potter wouldn't rat her out, but Weasely was fuming.

***

"Well?" Ron asked

Hermione's attention turned back to Ron, "Well what?"

"Where's the potion?"

"I didn't find any lilies, maybe the wrong time of year… I need to do some more research. Or maybe Professor Snape took them all. I got the idea from him after all. I asked him when the best time was for picking. He insulted me then shared the secret, though it would suit him that he failed to mention that he picked them all. I must ask him next time I see him." she mumbled most of the sentence hoping to drown the red head with intellectual details he would tune out, but said the last sentence a little louder and turned her body in Severus' direction.

***

_She Knew!_ He thought and smirked, _very good Miss Granger_.

He looked at Potter and recognized the light go on over his head too, the only one without a clue was Ron.

***

She yelped in surprise when Ron suddenly grabbed her arms and shoved her against the door… hard.

Harry stood so fast that he got dizzy, but managed to make it over to the pair in the blink of an eye.

Severus couldn't move, because that would look really bad for him and besides, Hermione's hands were waiving him off anyway, so he watched, fearing the red head would harm her in some way, but hoping he wouldn't. He was relieved to see the portrait of the lion jump up and leave its frame to get their head of house, presumably.

"Ron. You're hurting her. You don't want to do that, mate." Harry said gently placing his hand on Ron's shoulder and cringing when Hermione cringed at the pain Ron was causing.

Hermione couldn't stop the tears from coming. He was hurting her and she was angry. She cried when she was angry – it sucked, but that was the way it was.

He just kept gripping hard, but didn't say anything.

"Ron, please…" she whispered.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK!" he roared.

Harry gripped his shoulder harder only to be roughly shrugged off. He didn't want to leave Hermione alone to get his wand he left sitting on his night stand. He turned to face the stair case and saw half of Gryffindor standing there quietly just watching in horror.

Ron pulled her away from the wall and slammed her back into it with the last declaration.

Harry looked up and Ginny motioned for Harry to step aside. He did.

"Petrificus Totalus" she whispered.

Ron dropped like a sack of potatoes, but he had such a firm grip on Hermione's arms that she fell with him.

Three seconds later McGonagall came through the portrait and took note of the scene.

***

Severus quickly took action as Minerva walked through the portrait; he walked out then disarmed the vanishing charm and walked back in looking like he had been following Minerva.

***

McGonagall felt someone else's presence and turned around; "Severus, where did you come from?" she asked unnerved that he just seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Doing my rounds saw you walking briskly and followed. May I be of service?" he asked her in his usual timber speaking each word succinctly.

"Yes, Severus, thank you. Mr. Potter what happened?" she asked.

Hermione was standing now shaken. She was wiping her face and moving towards Harry for comfort.

He put an arm around her and led her to the couch before he answered.

"She was collecting potion ingredients for the Draught of Peace. I have been tense and she wanted to help." He cleared his throat and continued, "Ron couldn't find her and woke me around 4. So we waited down here until she got back. When she walked in, Ron started getting very upset at her, wouldn't take her word for it. He grabbed her… I didn't want to leave her alone with him; my wand was by my bed."

"I helped her get back into the building, Minerva. I knew she was collecting ingredients, since I was going to be awake with rounds anyway, I let her back in." Severus said.

"Who locked him up?" McGonagall asked.

"I did, Professor." Ginny said stepping forward.

"You Miss Weasely?"

"Yes ma'am. He was hurting her." She looked at her brother then spoke again, "Wait til I tell mom." She sneered and went to sit near Hermione who immediately leaned in for a hug from her friend and sniffled a bit.

George was there in a flash, rubbing her back also. Fred just shook his head at his younger brother. Their mother was going to kill him then bury the body near the gnomes.

***

Minerva stepped forward and floo called Molly Weasely briefly telling her what happened and that she needed to pick up her son until they meet for a proper decision on how to proceed.

When Ron woke he was staring at three angry siblings and two angry parents. Life was not good.

As they walked him passed the couch he looked down at a teary Hermione, "Mione?"

She turned away not wanting to talk to him.

Once he was gone, the common room and bathrooms came alive as everyone was talking about what happened and what would Viktor say about this. It was already 7 am; breakfast was in a half hour away.

"Miss Granger you may take the morning to gather your bearings. I will dismiss you from classes." McGonagall told her favorite student.

"No Professor. I think it would be better if I went to class instead of sit around all morning driving myself crazy." She said with a smile and dry tears. Professor McGonagall nodded in approval.

Severus was proud of her.

The professors left and Hermione, Ginny and Harry got ready.

Hermione felt guilty. She looked at herself in the mirror and called herself a fraud. She lied. She wasn't gathering ingredients, she was shagging Viktor Krum.

Her other voice said, _and how do you think he would have reacted to that news?_

_Does it matter? I lied. I caused all of this._

_No. He caused this. He could have hurt you and for all he knew you were by yourself. He has a temper…one you don't need to become familiar with._

She looked at her arms, they were black and blue. She would need to ask Madam Pomphrey for some bruise salve… or maybe Professor Snape has some.

***

Ginny Harry and Hermione had just seated themselves when Viktor Krum and Sergei Angelova walked up to the table.

Viktor bent down placing his cheek against hers, "Princess. Good Morning." He said in a hushed accent.

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek pressing it further into her. A tear escaped…oh damn. She didn't want to cry, but his presence made her feel safe…

He felt the tear and pulled back a little, "Princess, Vot is vrong?"

She stood and he caught a glimpse of her forearm. She was going to hug him and not show him the bruises, but when he saw her wrists he stopped her and yanked her sleeve up revealing the purple bruises.

His jaw dropped open ... Just a little – as did Harry's and Ginny's, because they had not seen the full extent of Ron's rage evident on the arms of his best friend – and his head jerked up meeting her eyes. His eyes darkened and his entire demeanor changed from jovial to gonna-kill-someone in a matter of seconds.

Tears were coursing down her cheeks now, "Can …Can I just have a hug, please, Viktor?" she hiccupped.

His face softened and he pulled her into his embrace. He was going to sit down, but decided he didn't like prying eyes, so he picked her up cradling her body and walked out of the great hall.

***

When Sergei walked up with Viktor all he saw was bright red hair and a smiling face. When he got closer he saw perfect skin, straight teeth and lovely full lips. Her eyes were the color of the clear sky and her hands the most feminine he had ever seen.

She blushed a little that produced a pink tinge on her cheeks making her more radiant – _if that was possible_ he thought.

***

_Wow_! Ginny thought. _I so love the dark Durmstrang men_.

She smiled at Viktors friend. He smiled back.

_Well alright_. She thought and then her attention was diverted to a crying Hermione.

Ginny wanted to kill her brother.

_(__**A/N: Please review**__ and thanks for reading.)_


	6. That was a close one

_That was a close one._

He sat down with her on his lap on a bench just outside of the Great Hall. He really wanted to know what happened. _She was only alone for three hours_! He thought, but didn't press her for information; she seemed content just sitting there with him...on his lap. He closed his eyes and inhaled; she smelled lovely, and the soft pressure her weight on his lap produced was making it hard…no not hard, making it difficult to concentrate.

She felt so safe in his arms; warm. He smelled so good. I need to get off of his lap, she thought suddenly afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself and end up snogging the poor Bulgarian senseless.

She didn't want to scare him off after all.

She kissed his neck softly and moved to sit next to him.

He squeezed her when she kissed him, but let her move. He felt bereft without her. This was silly, he thought, she couldn't spend the rest of her life on his lap…could she?

He regained his senses and looked at her.

She tugged at her sleeves to cover the bruises and turned her face to meet his stare.

"Professor Snape walked me back to the common room and when I walked in Harry and Ron were there, awake, with their map."

"Map?" he asked confused as to why a map would be important here.

"It's charmed. It shows the location by way of footprints of everyone on the grounds… everyone. They were looking for mine. Ron was already angry when he saw mine with Headmaster Karkaroff's and then Professor Snapes." She paused taking a deep breath.

He didn't say anything, but his face darkened – still in the I'm-gonna-kill-someone mode.

"I lied to him. I told him…them that I was out collecting moonlight lilies for a potion I was working on."

"Moonlight lilies? Ees there such thing?" he, again, looked confused.

She smiled at him, so excited that he knew to ask, "No. I made it up saying that I needed to collect them …"

"… In moonlight? Haha very smart." He finished for her.

This time she beamed at him, he was really intelligent. She loved him…she sighed and continued.

"I told him that I couldn't find any and that Snape must have picked them. He ended up confirming that story… so I made him lie too. I feel so terrible!" she said placing her face in her hands.

"You did not make anyvone lie. Vot vould haff happen if Veasel know truth, eh? He vould haff …vot American say… blown gasket." He said and smiled when she smiled at his phrasing.

"Still I should have been honest with him, instead his sister cast an immobilus spell and he was taken home. Harry caught on rather quickly; he knew I wasn't being truthful. UGH! Now what do I do, Viktor?" she asked him

He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue, "You are honest now. Tell heem you are taken and if he touch you again I vill crush heem." He squeezed his fists together tightly to help her visualize what he would do.

She smiled and touched his hand, which opened instantly to receive her soft touch.

"I want to forgive him. We still have so much to do, Harry Ron and I. Harry needs him."

He nodded in understanding and took her hand to kiss her palm.

They stood together and walked in to catch the last ten minutes of breakfast.

***

"Miss Granger may I have a word after class?"

She looked up at Professor Snape and nodded her head, "Yes sir."

She wasn't afraid of him; she in fact, liked him. He was smart… brilliant, really, and he lied for her... she needed to apologize anyway.

She motioned for Harry to go on without her and stayed after class waiting for Professor Snape to return from his personal stores of potion ingredients.

He walked out to find her sitting in her usual spot reading text; she didn't hear him come in.

"Ahem"

She startled and jumped up to stand, "OH! I didn't hear you come in."

"Clearly, Miss Granger. You may sit."

She didn't want to wait a moment longer so she dug into some of that Gryffindor courage and spoke, "Professor, I need to apologize to you. I lied and dragged you down with me. I'm very sorry."

He looked at her like she was daft, but recovered in record time, "Miss Granger there is no need to apologize. It was best that you softened the blow for Mr. Weasely. I shudder to think how he would have reacted if you had told him the truth. It was best that way. You don't deserve to be treated in that manner." He stopped and then added, "No one does." For good measure.

She tilted her head in confusion – _Was he worried about her?_ She thought.

He was watching her, he didn't realize it, but she did and spoke to ease the tension.

"So, what do you need me to do, Professor?"

He blinked, "We are to meet in the Headmaster office. Mr. Weasely will be there, are you ok with this?"

"Yes, sir. He won't hurt me again, I'm sure of it. I think he needs to be forgiven, we've all been under some stress this year."

He didn't agree with her, but it was her choice, he would just make sure she wasn't alone with the red head too often.

Karkaroff and Snape had heard the young lovers talking on the bench this morning; it was painfully obvious they were in love, why didn't Weasely see this?

***

"Ah Professor Snape, Miss Granger. Come in, sit down." Dumbledore said welcoming the two and motioning for them to sit either on the chairs or the small sofa. Her head of House was seated near the fire, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely were sitting on two chairs and Ron was sitting on a chair against the wall looking like he was going to vomit.

After hugging the Weasely parents she sat next to Professor Snape on the sofa. He looked at her mildly surprised, but didn't move.

He did silently note that she smelled like flowers.

"Alright then, let's get started." The headmaster told the group.

"Mr. Weasely, please tell us, in your words what happened."

Molly turned around and made a jerking motion with her hand – stabbing her finger at him and then to the chair beside her, which made him move faster than Hermione had seen in a while. She almost giggled, but didn't.

Snape however was not so in control of his bearings and snorted.

This earned him a glare from the matriarch, which sat him up straight at once; Professor Snape apparently was not immune to the discipline Molly Weasely wielded. Hermione was in awe of the woman.

The young Gryffindor also decided that she would file that little bit of information away for another day – Snape scared of Molly. She realized how very Slytherin that was, but hey, he was their Head of House; _maybe he should be more aware!_ She thought with maniacal laughter in the background of her thoughts.

"**Miss Granger, Most skilled Legilimens can pick up thoughts directed at them without making an effort…yours are screaming in my head."** He had sent his thoughts to her, so no one else was aware of their 'mental conversation'.

she startled at the intrusion then thought "**Woops"**

"**Indeed."** He thought back.

_Was that humor in his tone that she heard?_ She smirked.

He coughed trying to bite back the chuckle that was begging to be released, but he couldn't for multiple reasons; first and foremost, he was Snape, dungeon bat, spy extraordinaire, dark git – he didn't laugh, smile or smirk... he scowled, growled and glared.

"**I especially like the maniacal laughter, which framed the entire thought perfectly. You are right, Miss Granger you should have been placed in my House."**

She turned to look at him as if his brain were seeping out of his ears when she jumped and yelped in pain.

"Owwww! You pinched me Professor!" Hermione said rubbing her arm.

"Pay Attention!" Professor McGonagall said with her signature Scottish accent. The old Gryffindor then turned her attention to the Slytherin Head. She didn't say anything to him, but she did stab her finger at him, much like Molly did to Ron.

It worked Snape returned his attention to the red head.

_Hmmmm. Filing filing…_ she thought.

Snape just looked at her briefly and realized he liked her; she was quite amusing.

"I felt bad…you know after what happened at the lake. I hadn't seen her all evening. I just wanted to talk to her, make her understand that I didn't mean to yell at her and that I forgave her for hexing me."

At that, she had sat up and was about the leap off the sofa, but was held back by a strong, pale arm over her mid section. When she looked at him he shook his head at her.

She sat back down in a huff and let Ron continue.

"I couldn't find her. My mind just kept running round the bend and finally, after not sleeping I went to the girls' dorm. When Ginny said she wasn't there I flipped out, went mental." He said as he shrugged.

No one spoke for a few moments.

"I'm really sorry Professor. I promise I will keep my cool from now on, just please don't expel me." he begged.

"Miss Granger, What do you think?"

"I think it was a mistake and that it won't happen again. Harry needs him, Headmaster."

Molly could have kissed the young witch in front of her. _Such a lovely girl didn't deserve to be manhandled by her youngest son, but she knew that George had a thing for her_… and so the plotting began.

Severus had heard that too and fought the urge to roll his eyes, he was more than just a skilled Legilimens, he was quite adept, a master at wordless and wandless mind inquiries; entering the mind of an unsuspecting soul, he could gently pry their minds for the information he sought without them being aware of his presence– a fact he didn't let on as often times it scared people. He suspected that Albus was even better at it than he and **that** scared him.

"I agree with Miss Granger. You may return to your dorms Mr. Weasely." Ron jumped up in obvious excitement at not being expelled.

Hermione and Professor Snape stood also, she almost lost her balance and fell when Ron fell to his knees, planted his face on her stomach and hugged her waist, "PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!" he cried

Snape caught her arm to keep her from falling and she grabbed onto his robes to keep her balance.

"It's fine Ron. I forgive you. Really, but we need to talk. Can you get up now; we can walk back to the common room together. Ok?" she said thankful Professor Snape was letting her hang on him.

When he didn't move, Molly smacked on the back of his head, "Get up and stop making a fool of yourself!"

He stood immediately.

Molly looked at Hermione, "May I see your arms dear?"

Hermione was reluctant – she looked at Snape with a pained expression, he nodded once and she rolled up her sleeves showing the woman.

_**Gasp**_! Molly eyes were wide as saucers and her hand covered her mouth after she gasped.

_**Growl**_! Arthur looked like he was seriously thinking about killing his youngest son.

Hermione pulled her sleeves down quickly and hugged Mrs. Weasely, "it's ok. They look worse than they are. I was actually just going to ask Professor Snape for some bruise paste. They'll be gone in no time."

Molly sniffled and glared at her son again before stepping into the floo to travel back home.

"After you speak with Mr. Weasely come down to the dungeons and I will make sure your bruises are taken care of." He nodded curtly and left the room.

She turned to their headmaster and said goodbye to him then left the room waiting for Ron at the bottom of the stairs near the gargoyle.

"Thanks Mione that was a close one." He said stepping into stride next to her.

"A close one? You hurt me, Ron." she snapped at him.

"I said I was sorry, what else do you want?"

"For you to mean it." She said then sighed, "Listen, I'm with Viktor. I don't know what will happen after he leaves, I don't know if we will even live to see our 20th birthdays, but I do know that I have very real, very deep feelings for him and I don't want that to end just yet. I also don't want to lose my two best friends over it either. So what's it going to be, Ron?"

She had her hands on her hips and she was tapping her toes at him, he smirked and nodded his head.

"I love you Mione, I don't want to lose you either." He hugged her… a little too tight lingering a little too long, _but still they were friends_, she thought.

When Ron said he loved her, he meant love her not the friend kind. He knew she would grow to love him too. He would wait.

As they neared the common room Viktor strode up to the pair practically glaring daggers at Ron.

"Vell?"

"I forgave him and Ron wasn't suspended. I told him about… us and he has accepted it." She said hoping that Ron didn't open his mouth.

Viktor slid a possessive arm around her waist and stared at Ron daring him to say something.

Hermione thought it best that they leave, "I have to go see Professor Snape, walk me down there?" she asked

He nodded not taking his eyes off of Ron, "Veasely." He sneered

"Krum" Ron spat

After they walked down the hall a little ways she huffed in exasperation, "men."

"Vot you mean, 'men'"

"All that testosterone. You two were glaring daggers at each other, you seemed like you wanted him to do or say something."

"He hurt you. You are mine. Therefore, He hurt me, I keel heem… or hurt heem real bad…vone ov the two…or both." He shrugged

She stopped and hugged him, "thank you."

"Ees my pleasure, Princess."

They walked into Professor Snapes living area to find Karkaroff waiting there also. When the couple entered, Karkaroff met her and took hold of her arm, pulling her sleeve up to see the bruises.

She jumped back startled by the man's familiarity, but relaxed when Viktor just squeezed her hand.

"You let this boy hurt you?" the Durmstrang headmaster accused.

"Not exactly, sir."

Examining her arm, "I see whole hand prints here and here… and here. Finger prints yes, but entire palm prints – he vas squeezing very hard Miss Granger. You forgive too easily." He scolded the young girl he now thought of as his charge.

She looked over at a smirking Professor Snape pleading that he come in and rescue her.

He stepped forward, "Igor, Vie ste ya plashi." (You're scaring her.)

All she caught was 'Igor' at the beginning of the sentence. _Who knew he spoke Bulgarian???_ She thought

Karkaroff kissed her knuckles and led her to where Snape was standing, handing her arm to him and sneered, "Momcheto tryabva da bŭdat nakazani!" (The boy should be punished.)

He then walked over to Viktor and started talking about the upcoming task taking the attention away from Snape and Hermione.

"Do you have a shirt under the long sleeve?" he asked in his silky smooth voice.

"Yes, Professor." She said as she removed the outer shirt, revealing a pink tank top with red lettering that read:

**Rule # 1: I'm always right. Rule # 2: In the Event that I'm wrong see Rule # 1.**

"How fitting." He said with humor.

She smiled, "I thought so"

He stood for a moment looking at her arms. The bruises ran up both arms and it looked like his nails dug into her skin in some places.

"It's ok Professor." She said soothing him

He looked at her thinking she really was something else.

He started to apply the warm paste over her arms, carefully gently.

Viktor looked over to see his witch wearing a tank top and Professor Snape caressing her arms.

He walked over and was about to say something when he saw _why_ Snape was taking such care.

Her arms were purple. She had some scratches and small cuts on them also.

"Would you like to finish, Viktor." Professor Snape asked.

His heart was pounding and he needed to walk away before he yelled at her for letting that dunderhead do that to her.

"Da."

"Gently cover her arms with the paste. This should be applied one more time after dinner."

"Da."

Snape walked away and Viktor took over.

"You haff loffley arms, Princess." He whispered seductively innocent.

"Thank you. You have very skilled hands. They're doing funny things to my belly." She said quietly looking up at him through her dark eye lashes.

"You shouldn't look at me like this. Very distracting." He said still whispering and massaging the cream into her arms.

She giggled and the two older wizards looked over at the pair. She stopped immediately and put on her serious face.

The former death-eaters just shook their heads.

She stepped closer, "What about now? Am I still distracting?" she asked so quietly he had to strain to hear her. Her step brought her breasts within a moment of touching Viktors hands, for they were caressing her upper arms.

He paused in his ministrations and swallowed.

"Granger!"

The two jumped apart.

"Yes Professor?" she asked.

"I do not need to see you and Mr. Krum making google-y eyes at each other so go somewhere else, please."

"Yes, sir."

She put her long sleeve shirt on – that had a picture of a white kitten with a big head and huge eyes – and exited the door with a good bye and a thank you.

_(__**A/N:**__**Please review**__ and thanks for reading.)_


	7. Viktor

_Viktor_

Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room smiling. Everything was just how he liked it; Ginny, Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus sitting near the fire; Dean and Ginny playing wizards' chess.

Fred and George seated near the window collaborating quietly about some new prank they were planning. Various other Gryffindors milling about happily, some were doing homework, some reading… all in all… his people.

Fred was the first to notice Ron; he stood making his brother look up in curiosity. George followed his brothers' eyes and rested his scowl onto his youngest brother.

In a domino effect each student noticed Ron standing by the portrait and stopped speaking, reading, writing or talking. The common room was silent now and Ron's smile was fading.

Ginny had her wand out first. She walked over to her brother and shoved it under his chin. Ron froze, but looked over at his brothers with pleading eyes. He saw them walking towards him and would have relaxed if it weren't for the fact that they had their wands drawn also.

"You don't touch her, you don't look at her, and you don't speak to her unless she speaks to you first. IF I even think you are thinking about her in anything less than glowing appraisal you will be growing back body parts well into next year. Are we clear, little brother?" George said menacingly.

Ron nodded…as much as he could with Ginny's wand under his chin. When they backed away to continue plotting the next big prank Ginny held steady, meeting his stare without flinching.

"Ginny, you're hurting me." He said hoping she would let off.

"How does it feel, brother?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He pleaded.

"That is no excuse, you brute. Next time I won't be so forgiving." She said pushing her wand even harder into his skin.

He coughed, "there won't be a next time, Gin."

"Good answer." She said and walked back to pick up where she left off with Dean and their game.

It took weeks for everything to settle, but it seemed that the more Hermione spoke to him the less angry his friends and siblings were at him.

Finally the champions were preparing for the third task: the maze.

***

"Viktor, do you trust me?" she asked him one evening after dinner.

"Ov course, Princess. Vy?" he asked his brows furrowing at her serious tone.

"I want to cast a repelling charm over you." She said not looking at him.

He just stared at her, his expression unreadable, "Vy? Tell me everything, Mimi." He quietly demanded.

She sighed and hoped he didn't think she was ridiculous.

"Ok Harry has been having this dream – the particulars involve the dark lord wanting to get at him using the tournament, since nothing has happened thus far it has to be the third task." She paused and when he nodded she continued.

"I have been having a dream also, the same one for a week and it involves you and Cedric. I can't remember everything, but something is definitely wrong. I think one of you dies at the hand of the Voldemort and one of you helps to kidnap Harry, but I don't know which. I need to know that you are ok and that you aren't culpable if something happens to Harry." She said the last quietly and shifted her eyes to look past him instead of at him.

Neither of them said anything for a minute or so and the silence was unbearable for her.

Then he spoke, "Da. You cast your spell and I vill speak vith Headmaster."

She looked up at him sharply, he was standing now waiting for her to cast the spell, and she was going to, but then at his mention of Karkaroff she thought of Snape. Which lead her to believe that maybe a spell created and cast by a fourth year may not be as robust as a spell created by ….say one or two dark wizards twenty years her senior.

"Why don't we go talk to both your headmaster and Professor Snape. They could come up with something better than my spell suggestion." She said

"I doubt it, but yes, they would be helpful." He told her.

***

After she recounted her dream and Harry's dream, and waited through an even worse tension filled silence; almost giggling when Professor Snape told her that he couldn't cast the spell, but he could teach her how to cast a strong repelling charm and Viktor would be fine.

He couldn't cast the spell because his magical signature could be traced and he didn't want to be so obvious. _He accepted her explanation! Woohoo_! She was so relieved, even though he didn't just come right out and say it; she knew by his suggesting that she cast the spell.

Karkaroff suggested she also cast a tracing charm in case someone did try to cast a spell on Viktor their magical signature could be traced.

She didn't know how to do that either, but he said since she was the one casting the charms he would teach her.

So they spent the rest of the afternoon sharing their knowledge with Miss Granger and Mr. Krum. Miss Granger being the quicker learner; she was able to proficiently cast an effective Repelling Spell and Signature Tracing charm on one of Professor Snapes lab rats.

_Next stop, Viktor._ She thought happily.

When they finally finished with the instruction and she was able to cast and lift the spells on the rat she turned to Viktor with both Professor Snapes and Headmaster Karkaroffs approval.

His confidence gave her confidence and so she began with the chant and the complicated wand movements. Green ribbons of magic coupled with blue sparks surrounded him while the enchantments took hold. He could feel the magic …her magic settle over him like a warm blanket.

It took another hour for her to finish both spells; it took exceptionally more physical and mental stamina to protect Viktor than it did for the little lab rat. By the time she was finished she collapsed on the Professors sofa near the fire – passed out from exhaustion.

Viktor was alarmed at first then relaxed when Headmaster explained the energy involved in casting spells of that complexity.

Professor Snape and Karkaroff were exceedingly impressed by the young witch. Neither wizard had ever encountered one so young that could master either of those spells, much less together and in one day.

The men went to dinner deciding it was best to leave the young witch to recover in peace and return after a couple hours with food for her.

***

"Where's Mione?" Ron asked as they were heading down the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry shrugged not wanting to go through this again with Ron.

They sat at the large table waiting for the food to appear when they heard laughter behind them at the Slytherin table.

"If she's not with you and she's not with Potty or the Weasel, then who is she with now?" Draco said taunting Viktor Krum, "Maybe she's still in Snapes quarters; setting her sights higher, no doubt." He continued.

"You should not speak ov such things, Malvoy." Viktor told the boy warningly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not appreciate your insinuation. You can apologize to me tonight in detention." Professor Snape said to the annoyed blonde

Ron and Harry just looked on with curiosity hoping Snape didn't come to their table.

Three hours later saw the three men returning to Snapes quarters to retrieve Hermione.

She was lying in the same spot as when they left. Viktor walked over to her and sat on the edge of the couch, "Princess?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. Sitting up she looked at the wizards around her and blushed, "sorry." She said sheepishly.

"It was to be expected Miss Granger." Snape told her.

"Professor, Headmaster?"

They looked at her both raising one eyebrow in response, silently bidding her to continue.

"Could I cast that spell on Harry too?"

Karkaroff shrugged as if to say sure and Snape knew that it would be wise to do so, but that the young witch had to be the one do it …again.

He nodded and asked, "When would you like to?"

"I feel really drained right now, how about first thing tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"You have double potions first thing?" she nodded, but he already knew, it was more of a rhetorical question. "Come by here, with Potter, at 6:15am. I will excuse you from my class and you can return to your dorm for a quick nap before transfigurations." He told her.

"Thank you sir." She said finishing up her meal.

Viktor and Hermione left the Professors quarters holding hands. When they reached the fat lady's portrait he kissed her on the cheek and bid her good night.

"Virtus" she said and walked inside.

***

"Harry?" she whispered.

He popped an eye open and frowned.

He reached out to touch her making sure she was real and caught the top of her breast.

"Harry!" she whispered louder and pushed him off his bed with a thump.

She walked around the bed and levitated a squirming Harry out to the hall where she put him down and closed the door.

"What are you doing? What time is it?!" he said annoyed.

"I need you to come with me Harry, please. It's 5:30."

He just looked at her. She was not an alarmist and rarely asked anything from him that was not in his best interest. He nodded at her and went into his room for his morning ablutions.

By 6 am they were exiting the common room and heading down to the dungeons.

He grabbed her arm when they arrived at Professor Snapes quarters, "Mione?"

"Trust me Harry." She said with a caring smile.

He nodded and the door opened.

"Miss Granger. Potter." Snape said in greeting and stepped aside for the two students to enter.

Harry took her hand, more for his comfort than for her support and walked in. He noticed the sitting room, office area and kitchenette were quite spacious and warm. The fire was crackling and he smelled coffee.

Headmaster Karkaroff poured Hermione a cup and handed it to her. He had noticed that she drank it black, which surprised him – he thought he was the only one who could stand the bitter beverage.

Harry squeezed her hand when the Bulgarian came forward with a cup.

"Thank you, Sir. You're a life saver." She told the older man and he winked at her.

Harry eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw the friendly manner in which his best friend and the former death eater interfaced.

"It's ok Harry."

"Potter would you like some coffee? Or tea perhaps?" Professor Snape asked ever the polite host.

"Tea, please." He said

"I'll get it for him, sir." Hermione said, letting go of Harry's hand she walked over to the kitchenette, opened a cupboard, grabbed a coffee cup and came back with a steaming cup of tea.

Harry was again struck dumb at her familiarity with where Snape stored his coffee cups.

Snape broke his attention on Hermione when he spoke, "Mr. Potter, you are here because Miss Granger is worried that something may happen to you during the third task. She wants to protect you and came to us for assistance." He paused then continued when Harry's eyes returned to normal, "she will cast a repelling spell and a tracing charm on you. If someone tries to hex you we should be able to determine who and what spell they cast."

Harry looked at his friend and smiled, which prompted her to hug him.

He took a deep breath, inhaling her light floral scent and squeezed her relishing in the smallness of her. He just remembered where he was and let go of her.

Karkaroff stole a glance to Snape and raised an eyebrow in question. (Does he fancy her also?)

Snape nodded with a smirk.

Karkaroff just shook his head, amazed that this witch had **be**witched so many wizards and all without her knowledge.

"Ok so what do I do?" Harry asked after they ended the friendly hug – though Harry could still feel the shadow of her bodies warmth against his.

"Just stand there. Professor Snape and Sir Karkaroff are here to make sure I do it right."

"Do you need to go over any of the wand movements again before you begin, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked her without judgment.

Her eyes lit up, "Yes that would be helpful, sir."

After 20 minutes of wand waving she was ready. Harry had drunk his tea and watched her with pride.

She turned to him and began chanting. Green ribbons of magic and blue sparks surrounded him and he could feel the magic fall on him like a warm breeze.

It took another hour for her to finish. She was prepared for the complete drain of power so she had taken pepper up potion when she woke up this morning.

She was tired, but not on the verge of collapse.

Harry looked at her concerned, "Mione what's wrong?"

"Just tired Harry. The combined magic and amount of energy it takes to protect someone of your size takes its toll. I just need to sleep for a bit and I'll be right as rain." She said.

They were about to leave when she turned to Professor Snape. She took a step towards him and grasped his hands in hers and looked straight into his black eyes.

"Thank you Professor." Was all she said, but it meant the world to him. No one had actually said thank you and meant it. He was usually thought of as expendable; and he wasn't sure why, but in some dark corner of his mind, he wanted her to be proud of him.

She then hugged a surprised Karkaroff, "thanks for teaching me your charm… and being so nice to me."

Harry was pretty sure the gruff man blushed, but he couldn't tell for sure.

The pair left and Harry went on to breakfast with a feeling of invincibility.

***

_The Third Task_

Barty Crouch was watching everything from the magical eye of Mad-Eye Moody. He kept the very dangerous obstacles out of Harry's way for the most part. He Stunned Viktor, and placed the Imperius Curse on Fleur. He used Fleur to attack Cedric with the Cruciatus Curse in order to clear Harry's path to the Cup.

Harry encountered the Blast-Ended Skrewt that had attacked Cedric, then heard Cedric being tortured, and rescued him by Stunning Fleur.

Cedric and Harry parted company and Harry had to answer a riddle from a Sphinx to continue on into the maze.

Cedric and Harry joined forces to defeat an Acromantula, before they both arrived at the Cup together. After an argument over who deserved to win more, they decided to take the Cup together, since it would still be a Hogwarts victory. Touching the Cup at the same moment, they activated it as a Portkey, and were transported out of the maze.

***

The return to Hogwarts with Cedric's body, Harry was promptly whisked away from the crowds by Crouch Jr, still in the guise of Professor Moody. While the assembled crowd learned that Cedric had been killed, Dumbledore realized that something was amiss with Moody, since he believed that Moody would never have taken Harry away from the tragic scene. _**(ref: Harry Potter Wiki)**_

***

The day came upon them quickly. After the leaving feast for Cedrick, Viktor and Hermione had one more night together.

They were silent, just walking and holding hands by the black Lake. House elves were busy preparing the Durmstrang Vessel for the long trip.

They stared at the scene in front of them for a while before Viktor spoke.

"I know you have things to do …with Potter, for the side of light." He paused not knowing how to continue.

"It scares me to think I cannot protect you. To take you vith me, avay vrum here and keep you safe. I vill vait for you, Mimi." He said gravely and raised a finger to her lips when she started to object.

"I vant you to take this and vear it alvays." He said showing her a necklace and turning her about to clasp it around her neck.

"It is charmed." He snorted, "I had Professor Snape and Headmaster assist me with the charms." He smiled at her… she was silently crying, tears rolling down her cheeks as she fingered the lovely necklace and listened to him speak. He was pretty sure she was not able to speak.

"There are two charms; one will act as an invisibility spell. It can't be traced and there is no shimmer. You must rub it clockwise twice and say blind man. The second and most important will bring me to you." He said and watched as her eyes lit up at the thought, then darken with further thought. He smiled at the latter.

"You must rub twice counter-clockwise and say Viktor."

She smiled and hugged him fiercely.

"I don't want you to go." She said muffled into his chest.

"I don't vant leave you either, but you must accomplish some things and get a little older. I expect an owl from you vonce a veek and I vant you to plan on visiting me during the summer."

She nodded but kept her face buried in his chest, "but what if you find someone better than me?" she said giving in to her insecurities.

"I vill not, Princess." He paused savoring the feel of her warmth pressed against his hard planes. "Please, let me veel you around me tonight." He asked in a voice thick with emotion.

He tightened his arms around her waist and lifted her a little off the ground.

"Yessss." She whispered and brought his head down to hers for a kiss.

Tonight they would merge as one; she would open for him, wrapping her legs around him, accepting his magic. He would part her and then combine his magic with hers. They would be forever linked.

_(__**A/N: **__**Please Review**__ and thanks for reading.)_


	8. Muggle Travel

_Muggle Travel_

He walked the halls of the Hogwarts Castle like a ghost in the night, silently negotiating the many twists and turns from the dungeons to the Headmasters tower.

Albus was the only one he could speak to about this; to help him sort out his feelings.

He reached the gargoyle and murmured the password: Caramel Apple. The gargoyle jumped aside to let the Potions Master through.

Severus remembered the first time he tried that particular password, he had said 'Carmull apple'; the gargoyle just looked at him, but didn't move; Severus had stood there for a good ten minutes until Minerva walked up and pronounced every syllable – Car*a*mell Apple.

He smirked at the memory of her smug triumphant look she threw his way and walked ahead of him to the Headmasters door.

He loved her; she was like a mother to him, more of a mother than his own. He also knew what she was capable of and went to great lengths to NOT piss her off.

He was at the door and raised his hand to knock, but the door opened and Albus was there, pacing as usual.

Severus walked in, "do you never sleep, Headmaster?"

"Ah Severus, Tea?" the older wizard motioned to the tray with steaming cups of tea already poured.

Severus shivered at the older wizard's uncanny knowledge of … everything. He was the only person to remain one step ahead of the potions master all the time. Severus thought if he didn't know the old man, this would be exceedingly creepy.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this night?" Albus said with a gentle smile.

Severus got the distinct impression that Albus already knew.

They sat and Severus sipped his tea and then spoke.

He meant to speak thoughtfully, carefully phrasing his emotions so as not to alarm the headmaster or give the impression of impropriety… even though he was pretty sure his feeling stepped over the line setting the boundaries for the rules of etiquette between student and teacher, but instead in came out in one breath.

"Ican'tgetheroutofmymind!"

"A witch?"

"Yes sir, a witch. When I speak to her I forget that she is …younger, much younger. I notice the way that she smells. I feel overly protective of her and I think of her often. She reminds me of me, when I was her age. She is smart and inventive and seems to genuinely care for the people around her. I …. I don't know what to do." He avoided eye contact and sipped his tea waiting for Albus to send an Avada Kadavra his way.

"I see. To whom are you referring, Severus?"

"Hermione Granger, sir." Severus chanced a look at the headmaster and saw no judgment and no surprise.

"Do you have sexual feelings for her Severus?"

Severus thought a moment, he liked being around her, but he didn't want to…to…bed the girl, "No, but I like her. I like talking to her. I wanted to kill Weasely when he hurt her. I would like to help her with her studies and see her accomplish everything she can – she is extremely talented and unbelievably powerful. Do you know what she did?"

The Headmaster shook his head, seeing how speaking of Miss Granger sent animated tones into Severus' normally monotone speech.

"She cast both a Repelling spell and tracking charm on both Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter. She learned both in one day, sir."

Now Albus registered surprise, "Well that is quite a feat. Where did she learn such complicated spells, Severus? Surely, Professor Flitwich does not include those spells in his curriculum for fourth years… or even seventh years."

"Igor and I taught her. She was worried about the third task, justifiably so, and asked us to help."

Albus nodded in appreciation. "This instruction took place after Mr. Weasely assaulted her?"

Severus nodded and sipped his tea.

"You sound proud of her. You are protective of her. You like her. You are an only child Severus?" Albus asked, but already knew.

"Yes."

"As is our Miss Granger, you sound like a worthy 'big brother', Severus. Have you thought about befriending the young witch, sharing your knowledge with her? She would make a worthy potions apprentice and a trustworthy friend. Does she know of your… status?"

"No." he responded with a furrowed brow.

"Would it hurt to let her in on your clandestine operations – as long as she understands the need for secrecy?" Albus suggested knowing that it was easy to forget that Miss Granger was 15 years old. She was wise beyond her years and smarter than anyone he had ever come across, even Severus. Miss Granger was innovative and inventive, while diligent and caring. Not only would she make a valuable addition to the Order when the time came, she could assist in protecting Harry when Severus wasn't around.

***

She gave him one last kiss and held his hands tightly in hers, "Be safe; I'll miss you." She looked into his eyes filled with unspilled tears, "I…I…" she swallowed, but couldn't say it. Even now, she was fearful that he would laugh at her; chalking her words of love up to little girl fantasies.

He nodded, understanding. She was crying and his heart was breaking.

"Princess, you vill write me…often. Ve practice spell for letters, yes." She nodded.

They had spent a few hours practicing a spell Igor taught them that didn't require an owl.

Owls can be tracked and intercepted; during times of war, that was a bad idea – especially if you were part of the Golden Trio, best friend to the boy-who-lived and/or Viktor Krum, seeker extraordinaire, magnet to possessive groupies.

So once the letter was written and sealed, a charm was spoken and the letter vanished only to reappear in the presence of the recipients' active magical signature.

"Obicham te" he said (I love you)

"Az shte chakam, moyata lyubov." He whispered to her. (I will wait, my love.)

She didn't know what exactly he said, but she could tell by his tone and his expression that they were from his heart and that he didn't see her as some silly little girl.

"Ve must go now, Viktor." Karkaroff said.

Viktor nodded and hugged Hermione again, "Good bye Princess."

"Bye Viktor." She sniffled and through the blurry tear induced vision she was currently experiencing, she watched the love of her life walk away.

"Miss Granger, It has been pleasure." Karkaroff said and bowed, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles.

"Sir, I can assure you, the pleasure was mine." She said and hugged the rugged Bulgarian. He smiled and returned her hug immediately, which sent the small crowd around them into fits of surprise at his warmth; all except Albus and Severus, anyway.

He bid goodbye to the staff, gave Severus a 'man-hug' and walked away following Viktor Krum.

Curiously, as she cried and Viktor walked farther away, a cold breeze swept over the water causing the wizards and witches to shiver at the uncharacteristic wind. It was May after all, normally quite warm.

Hermione didn't seem to notice and again Albus and Severus took note of the coincidence between Hermione's mood and the weather.

***

The Durmstrang vessel sent one last spark into the sky and submerged under the sea not to be seen again until they reached their native lands.

Hermione was trying to control her crying, really she was, but to no avail. It started to rain.

Ron had already walked back to the common room, not only did he not like being out in the rain, he really didn't want to see his Hermione crying over some other wizard.

This left Ginny, Harry, Severus, Albus, Minerva and Hagrid.

Albus and Minerva went to comfort a crying Hagrid as he had fallen head over heels for the Beauxbaton Headmistress and loved caring for the flying horses. They suggested the three of them get out of the rain as it was only making Hagrids mood worse and wind that was starting to pick up.

Ginny and Harry tried to take Hermione back to the dorm, but she told them that she was just going to sit out here for a bit and that she would be in shortly.

They nodded and left her, walking quickly back together.

Once everyone was gone, Severus walked up to her quietly.

"Professor?" she asked without looking.

This surprised him, he didn't make a sound and with the wind and rain most sound was drowned out, he could have sounded like a pack of hippogriffs and most people wouldn't have heard it.

"I can feel you, sir. Strange, right?" she asked still sniffling and looking out at the lake.

Her words surprised him even more.

"Miss Granger, let's go inside. I'll make you some tea. And we can dry off." He said holding his hand out to her. When she grabbed his hand he pulled her up. They walked together back to his quarters, where he made some tea and explained… everything to her.

He was currently waiting for her to respond. His face was stoic, but his heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty.

"You're a double agent?" she asked calmly.

"Double agent, Miss Granger? I am unfamiliar with the term."

"A spy for both sides?"

"Yes, but the Order holds my loyalty, I only give bits of information to the Dark Lord."

"How can I help you?" she asked looking at him with new respect.

He was so relieved, "You cannot breathe a word of this to anyone. Second, if you would like to assist me with potions for Madam Pomfrey, I could use the help. Third, watch Potter, keep him grounded and don't you ever let Weasely lay a hand on you again."

She smiled at him, "I would love to help with potions, but only if you answer my questions while I'm learning." She said with a raised eyebrow. She knew how frustrating she could be in her quest for knowledge and this man was not the most patient.

He sighed, "Yes Miss Granger."

***

She spent most of the summer with her parents and the last two weeks at the burrow waiting for school to start. She was in weekly communication with Viktor and she had even owled Professor Snape a couple times, just to make sure he was ok.

He had written her back once and suggested they use the 'snap charm' that she and Viktor used for their letters.

He was a death eater and his communications would be intercepted at anytime.

She agreed and didn't respond via owl. She had to wait until they were together in order to gather the necessary magical signature from his person directly for the charm to work.

She was a Prefect this year so she arrived earlier than the other students.

***

_Dear Viktor,_

_The ministry has taken over Hogwarts… what a mess. Dolores Umbridge – the current bane of my existence, decided that we didn't need any practical instruction in DADA._

_I suggested to Harry that since he has experience with…you know who, that he lead a 'study group' (wink wink). He'll be the perfect instructor._

_He didn't want to at first, but with urging from both Ron and me, he agreed…_

_We'll see how it goes_.

_How are you? I try to follow your games, but sometimes can't. I always read the sports section in the Prophet._

_I miss you._

_Always yours,_

_Mimi_

***

_Princess,_

_You'll need some way to notify each other of meeting without the spoken word. Look up the __Protean Charm__. It links several items through a common purpose; it will fall under Transfiguration._

_You are doing great things, Mimi. Will see you soon – we are playing England next month._

_Keep safe._

_With Love,_

_Viktor._

***

"These will keep everyone informed. The numbers on the coins will changed reflecting the date and times of the meetings. The alert will be a vibration, so keep them on your person; if you miss the initial alert, just rub the coin three times clockwise." Hermione said handing them out to everyone.

"You are brilliant, Mione!" George said enthusiastically.

She smiled at him and his stomach flip flopped.

Harry just smiled at his friend, she really was brilliant.

***

_Dear Viktor,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, so many things have happened._

_We were caught by Umbridge and her goons and then Harry had a vision of Sirius, his Godfather, being tortured. _

_He went off trying to rescue him alone, so of course we couldn't let that happen, so I convinced him that we needed to confirm that Sirius was really being tortured, but the only way to do that was to use the floo in Umbridges office… we were caught. _

_She was going to crucio Harry! So I pretended to cry and made up some story about a weapon… I can't believe she believed me, I'm a horrible liar… anyway, harry and I led her to the forbidden forest, hoping for… something. Well she upset the Centaurs and they took her away._

_We ended up fighting with DEATHEATERS in the Dept of Mysteries… I'm amazed we are alive, however, Sirius is not. The vision was a hoax. Snape notified the Order and they came to help, but Sirius was killed by Bellatrix. Harry is miserable. _

_On a lighter note, we did fly on Thestrals – you'll be proud of me, I only screamed for part of the journey._

_I miss you._

_Always,_

_Mimi._

"You sent for me, Headmistress?" Severus said trying to keep his composure at finding some of his students held captive by Umbridge and her goons. One student in particular looking at him with eyes that begged for him to help – Hermione; he wasn't even sure he wanted to know how she got herself in this mess. She kept him up to date on most everything that went on, but he could see this discussion with her was going to take at least four to five brewed pots of tea... assuming they both lived through this.

"Ah, yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them or not. Have you bought the Veritaserum?" Umbridge told the wizard in her shrill annoying little voice.

Severus almost cringed, he really hated her voice.

"I'm afraid you have used up all my stores interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison Potter - and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did - I cannot help you." He said smoothly and turned to leave, he stopped when the-boy-who-lives-to-annoy-me spoke.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" Harry pleaded, almost certain Snapes loyalties lay with the Order, but not completely.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? And where what's hidden? What is he talking about Snape?" Umbridge yelped in question.

Severus paused before he responded, mostly because he was working out the best way to get word to the Order, "No Idea." and walked away.

When he was out of ear shot he started running to the restricted section. There was a book stored there for emergencies such as these. It worked similarly to the way the diary worked for Tom Riddle three years ago.

Snape found the book and pulled out his quill, **Black, Where are you?** He wrote.

A few seconds later, **Grimmauld Place, as usual. Why?**  
**Potter thinks you're being tortured at the Dept of Mysteries. Call a meeting and get there as soon as you can.**

Snape put the book away and returned to making rounds. When he returned to Umbridges office, Potter, Hermione and Umbridge were gone and Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were vomiting everywhere.

He also heard rather than saw the other captives (Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny) running down the hallway in their escape.

He rolled his eyes, someone was going to clean this up and it wasn't going to be him.

***

The day before they leave for summer Hermione is sitting in a secluded area with Professor Snape.

He showed her once and they meet here whenever they can, he has been coming here since he was a student.

"Did Potter make the connection?" he asked referring to the boy pleading in Umbridges office and the Orders arrival in the Dept of Mysteries.

"Kind of." She said brows furrowed. "He feels guilty about Sirius dying – he is shutting people out now. He talks to me more than anyone. I don't know what to do, except give him space." She said staring at the expanse of the lake.

"And you Professor, How are you doing? Will you be alright over the summer?" she asked, knowing that she would keep in touch, but still, he had to be lonely.

"I will be fine Miss Granger. I have next year to look forward to … your questions and your antics, I'm sure." He said bemused.

He continued, "You were very valuable this year, I appreciated your assistance with the potions for Madam Pomfrey. I look forward to working with you again next year if you are so inclined." He said.

She smiled and nudged his shoulder with her shoulder.

"How is Weasely treating you?" he asked though he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary except the boys watches her every move.

"He barely speaks to me really. So I guess everything is ok." She said casually.

"Will you be visiting Mr. Krum this summer?" he already knew, he had been in touch with Karkaroff.

She smiled shyly, "Yes, though my parents are fussing about how I'm traveling and who I'm staying with blah blah blah" she said with frustration.

He snorted, "I would be happy to escort you, Miss Granger. I planned a trip to Durmstrang later this summer anyway." He told her hoping she wouldn't reject him or the offer. He really did enjoy her company; she was the only person – aside from Albus- who accepted him for him.

Her eyes lit up, "I would love that! We should travel the muggle way!" she said in a conspiratorial sort of way.

He groaned, "How about we split the difference and travel half way muggle and halfway via floo?"

Her shoulders only slumped for a second, "OK!"

***

A week before she left Ginny and Hermione were shopping, "Help me convince mom to let me go with you."

Hermione's head swiveled around, "what?"

Ginny sighed, "Do you remember Sergei?"

After Ginny explained and Hermione squealed with delight, they set a plan to persuade the parents.

Surprisingly it wasn't difficult – they trusted Hermione, but now they had to make arrangements with Professor Snape.

"You were going with Snape …alone?" Ginny asked a little worried.

"Yes, he is really wonderful, Gin, not to mention brilliant."

After a few letters each way the trio agreed to meet in Hogsmeade to begin their travel – the wizard's way. Ginny refused to travel the muggle way and Severus jumped at the opportunity to suggest 'just this time' all wizard travel. Much to the unlikely partners-in-argument-against-Hermione surprise, she caved.

The girls arrived with shrunken luggage in their pockets waiting for Professor Snape, they sat down and ordered a butterbeer.

"Ladies." He smirked as both witches jumped

"Professor, you startled us. Do we have time for another butter beer?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not. Our Portkey is scheduled to activate in two minutes. Shall we?"

The girls got up and the trio walked outside for travel. It was a book, to which they held on and felt the familiar pull and falling sensation of the portkey.

They landed, with a crash – the girls hadn't quite mastered a graceful landing yet – in a beautiful garden.

She heard rather than saw – her head was still spinning – an alarmed male voice call her name; it was closer now, "princess." He said picking her up, she felt shaking.

"Are you laughing at me?"

More rumbling, "Ov course not. I vould not laugh AT you exactly."

"Viktor, you can't be laughing with me, I'm not laughing." She snapped, "I can walk you know." She was annoyed.

"I know, but I miss you close to me." he whispered serious now. Her irritation disappeared at his words and his emotion laden voice.

Their attention was broken; the couple heard shrieks of laughter coming from a giggling red-head, "Sergei stop!"

"I miss you, luff!" Sergei told the little witch when he paused in tickling her.

They embraced, "I missed you too." Ginny said and kissed him.

"I may vomit." Severus said to Igor who nodded and agreed.

_**(A/N: **__Thanks for reading and __**please review**__.)_


	9. mama!

_Love Story_

_Mama!_

The sun was shining bright and the weather was a perfect 77 degrees… Hermione was smiling.

Severus inhaled, he could even detect a hint of honeysuckle in the air and he was pretty sure it was not native to this country. His eyes traveled to the smiling Hermione as she laughed with Sergei, Ginny and Viktor; they were waiting for Viktors' and Sergei's parents while Igor and he had tea inside the kitchen.

"You think she is elemental?" Igor asked a little surprised.

Severus nodded and recounted the incidents, "… and those were just the ones we noticed. There were plenty of unexplained weather anomalies during the year; I would need to go back in time to confirm her mood during those instances."

"You realize how rare elementals are, my vriend? She is muggle born…vich is even rarer." Igor told his long time friend.

"I know." Severus said seriously.

They sipped their tea in silence both letting their minds mull over the possibilities of having an elemental in their midst.

Igor heard it first and stood, "Ah, here they are!" He raised his arms and smiled as four adults emerged from the entry way; rushing to embrace the two women in a hug, Igor stepped forward.

"Anna – so good to see you again." Igor said kissing both her cheeks. He moved towards the other woman, "Raya, my dear, been long time, yes?" he said quietly, clearly taken with the woman.

While Igor was wooing the witches, Severus was greeting the men, "Desislav. Nikolai. It's good to see you." He said shaking their hands and grasping their shoulder with the other in a friendly masculine way.

Igor and Severus switched partners and greeted the others accordingly.

"Vell, Igor, Vot are they like?" Raya asked with excitement in her tone. Her son had never brought any girl home to meet them… it was very exciting.

Severus answered first, "Both witches are smart, talented and powerful… and they both have rather hot tempers." He said looking at Igor who snorted in memory of Hermione hexing the Weasely boy.

Raya nudged Anna and smiled, "Sound like our type ov Vitches, no?" Anna laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

The men just shook their heads, feeling mildy sorry for their sons; apparently the apple did not fall far from the tree regarding tastes in women.

"Vhere are they?" Nikolai asked looking about and then smiled when he heard shouts and laughter from coming outside.

The six moved towards the happy noise and as Raya passed Severus she said, "Strange veather ve are having, no?"

"Indeed." He responded but didn't explain further.

More shouts and laughter.

Sergei and Ginny were playing a pickup game of Quidditch against Viktor while Hermione cheered and cheated. Whenever, one of the boys got too rough she would cast a Confundus charm or something similarly disorienting so that Ginny could get ahead, which Sergei was fine with considering they were on the same team, but Viktor kept yelling at Hermione to stop to which Hermione would respond, "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU?" and cupping her ear.

So he started casting spells of his own in her direction. She was hit with the 'jelly legs spell' which caused Ginny to almost fall off her broom with laughter.

Hermione got annoyed and cast a giggle spell on Ginny and she would have fallen off except Sergei caught her. He then cast the 'levicorpus' spell on Hermione causing her to flip upside down and float there.

She was screaming at him to release her, but he wouldn't; Ginny and Sergei were up there laughing at Hermione.

Viktor got annoyed at the attack on his princess and in response cast a bigfoot spell on Sergei causing his feet to grow abnormally large putting him off balance. He flipped over, but not before he knocked Ginny off her broom in the process. They landed right in front of an upside down… and laughing Hermione.

Right behind her were six very amused sets of eyes.

"OOOOMPH" was the sound heard when Sergei and Ginny hit the ground.

He looked up into the red-faced Hermione, "you deserved that." She said snickering.

Sergei released the spell and she flipped over and landed on the ground next to him, "UGH! I might be sick." She said putting her hand over her mouth.

Viktor landed, Ginny was still giggling. Hermione flicked her wand and the giggle spell was broken.

Viktor pulled Hermione up and turned her around to face everyone.

Hermione noticed two things immediately, the two women were gorgeous and identical and second, Headmaster and Professor were familiar with the bunch.

"Mama, this is Ginny. Ginny this is mama" Sergei introduced the women. Ginny stepped forward and looked at both women not really having a clear understanding of who she was introduced to since Sergei didn't point and no one stepped forward.

After a moment of awkward silence and a panicked looking Ginny, Anna stepped forward and embraced the little redhead, "I am Anna Angelova, Sergei's mama. So nice to meet you, Ginny." She said kissing both cheeks and smiling while holding her at arms length by the shoulders before letting her go.

The woman was tall, but not overly so. Slender, but not fragile; she had a hint of olive tone to her skin. Her hair was long and straight a deep chestnut color. Her eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue. She had full pink lips and a straight nose.

Anna spoke again, "This is my husband Desislav." She said moving so he could step up to greet the young girl. Desislav had Mousey brown hair cut short, but not too short. He and Sergei shared the same Amber colored eyes and thin top lip. Sergei got his height from his father as Desislav was close to 6'4 Ginny approximated.

"Ginny, ees good to meet you." He said and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and kissing her on both cheeks before he released her.

"I am Raya Krum, Viktors mother. Ve are sisters, so they are cousins. This is Nikolai, my husband." She said to the little red head and greeted her the same way as her sister did.

When that was done Ginny stepped next to Sergei and whispered, "You didn't tell me you guys were cousins." He just smiled and shrugged.

Viktor was nervous, he had never brought any girls home to meet his mama. He stepped forward with Hermione and introduced her to his family.

"Mama, this is Mimi. Mimi this is my mama, Raya Krum."

"Mrs. Krum, so nice to meet you; Thank you for letting us stay here." Hermione said before she was consumed in a tight hug. Raya had the same hair as Anna, but hers had a slight wave to it and her eyes were the darkest of blues; they resembled ink blots.

"Raya let the girl breathe." Nikolai chided with a smile.

When Raya let go Nikolai walked forward and placed kisses on each of her cheeks. He smiled down at the lovely witch his son brought home.

Hermione was dumbstruck, Viktors' mother was beautiful and so was her twin sister Anna, but if there were any doubts about where Viktor got his looks from they were erased when Nikolai stepped up. Viktor was the very essence of Nikolai.

He was a very big man, larger than Viktor…. and breath-takingly handsome. _Sweet Merlin_.

"Papa is handsome, yes?" Viktor said teasing her. He laughed out loud when her face turned scarlet she hadn't realized she was staring.

Clouds hovered overhead briefly, darkening the sky…

"You haff enough time Viktor – Sergei; Come girls, ve haff much to talk about." Anna told the young ladies.

Ginny and Hermione smiled while they followed the two lovely Bulgarian witches inside, embarrassment forgotten.

The clouds passed and there was sunshine again.

Igor looked at Severus and nodded in agreement. They would need to teach her…

The four women settled in the sunroom off the kitchen.

"Sasha!" Raya called

POP!

"Yes mistress?"

"Tea please, Sasha, with some light snacks and bring the vodka."

Ginny and Hermione raised their eyebrows in surprise and smiled at the two women.

"You did not know Viktor and Sergei cousins?" Anna asked the two.

"No ma'am. They hadn't said anything." Ginny answered.

Raya tsk'd at the boys.

"So tell us, Ginny, what about my son attracted you to heem?" Anna asked getting right to the point.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably and took a deep breath, "well, to be honest, he seemed very confident. The boys around us either just stare or ignore us. My brothers say it's because Mimi and I are intimidating and smart…some of us too smart" Ginny added casting a side glance at her friend. Hermione had the grace to blush. Raya smiled.

"…and I can beat most of them in Quidditch, but I don't think that's it. I mean we bring something to the table, not just some pretty little thing sitting on her bum watching her brain cells seep out of her head! No, I think it's because they are cowards. Why not just say hello? Simple enough." She said frustrated and Hermione nodded emphatically in agreement.

The older witches smiled at the younger ones and nodded in agreement also. The matriarchs liked these ladies very much already.

Ginny continued, "Sergei wasn't like that. He smiled at me and said hello... the very first time he saw me. He is obviously very handsome and has a really lovely smile." She was speaking wistfully now, forgetting that she was speaking to the boys mother.

"He would come and sit with me outside telling me about his day or asking me about mine. We started doing our homework together and it was in the back row of the library trying to get a book that he first kissed me." she smiled and closed her eyes remembering, "He was so warm and soft. His arms were strong, but gentle. I didn't want it to end. I felt so…. Safe." She finished with a sigh, she was hugging herself, physically reminding herself of how his arms felt around her.

Every female in the room was smiling and sighing dreamily at such a romantic scene.

They startled when a smiling Desislav and Nikolai cleared their throats to announce their presence.

Ginny blushed purple at the thought of the men hearing her silly little girl machinations about what happened between their son/nephew and her.

Anna patted Ginny's knee and winked to comfort the girl and then turned fiery eyes to the wizards interrupting, "Vot do you vant?" she barked at her husband and brother-in-law. Raya was scowling at them also.

Desislav put his hands in the air in surrender, "Just this, luff." Pulling out and holding up a bottle of firewhiskey and some tumblers.

The men were chuckling as they left the room – Desislav was having a very proud papa moment considering he heard every word that the witch said about his son.

_Ah today ees good day!_ He thought smiling.

***

"So? Are they getting along?" Viktor asked hopeful

"Da. I'd say so 'oh he ees good keesser'" Nikolai repeated in a high voice fluttering his eye lashes making his male counterparts laugh.

Both Sergei and Viktor colored at the remark, "They talk about keessing?" Viktor asked.

The men nodded still smirking and pouring a drink for everyone.

"Ees good, yes?" Sergei peeped.

"DA! Keesing is good!" Desislav said teasing his son laughing

"No papa! _Talking_ about keesing."

"Da boy. Ees good for the vomen, but not for men, drink up!" he said and all six men drank the amber liquid down in one gulp.

After an hour of talking and laughing Nikolai decided he was hungry.

"Sasha!" POP!

"Yes Master" the little elf said bowing.

"Bring food and the Vodka."

The elf hesitated then spoke, "There is no vodka, Master."

"Yes …."

"No Master. The Mistresses and young mistresses have emptied the bottles, Master."

"Bottles?" Severus asked clarifying.

"Yes Mister"

They all rose in surprise and quietly walked into the entry way of the kitchen, expecting to find the women passed out drunk from drinking two bottles of Vodka. Instead they found four giggling witches; all smiles and bright eyes.

They all felt the heat immediately as they neared the laughter. Severus looked outside and noticed the weather hazy and humid. He looked at the smiling Hermione; she was fanning herself and glistening a little from perspiration. The other women also looked quite warm.

Severus looked at Igor to see if he noticed… he did.

He jumped when a loud voice declared their quiet observation over, "DA! Ve go shopping!" Raya said… slurred.

Anna pulled the two younger witches up and spoke both a cleaning spell and a sobering spell refreshing the group.

The women walked over to their husbands while Hermione and Ginny stood back a little and smiled at their respective boyfriends.

The husbands automatically pulled out money for the ladies and handed it over. The ladies smiled demurely, planted a kiss on each man and turned with a smile.

Anna held Ginny's hand, Raya held Hermiones' and with a loud crack all four women were gone.

"Papa? Mama does know that Mimi came to visit me, right?" Viktor asked still looking at the place where his princess once stood.

The older man inhaled and patted his son on the shoulder, "I don't know, son. I don't know."

(**A/N: **Thanks for reading, **Please review**!)


	10. hard to reach places

_Love Story_

_Hard to reach places._

The witches came back hours later smiling and chatting like they had known each other for years. Only the four elder wizards were awake still as the younger men had gone to bed after getting sauced on firewhiskey with their fathers', headmaster and one time professor.

Hermione and Ginny excused themselves by thanking the women for a wonderful day and promising to spend more time with them in the coming days. With that the two younger followed the little house elf to their room – they shared and they didn't mind in the least.

***

Raya and Anna sat next to their husbands after pouring everyone a drink.

"So Severus, When were you going to tell me that our Mimi was an elemental?" Raya asked with a smirk not quite reaching her serious eyes boring down on Severus.

He shifted, not many people made him uncomfortable, the count thus far was two Minerva and Molly …and now he added Raya.

His eyes widened a bit at her perceptive nature, "I… we weren't certain. We noticed a few months ago, but now it is happening frequently."

Desislav and Nikolai were shocked into silence – little 'o's formed their usual stern set mouths.

"We?" she asked

"Igor and I." Severus answered dragging the now scowling man down with him. Severus thought if he were to have his ears boxed by Raya Krum, so was Igor, headmaster or no.

Then he stopped thinking and looked at the now smirking witch.

"Ah the light went on, then?" she asked him smugly.

He looked quickly over at Anna and she shook her head, "Just Raya." She said.

"There hasn't been an elemental for generations in the wizarding communities, the last was four generations ago born to the …" Severus was incredulous, but was also interrupted by Raya.

"Hristov family. Anna and I descend from the Hristov's. Svetla Hristov was our Great-Great Grandmother." Raya stopped smiling and while her husband rubbed comforting circles on her back she explained in Russian, "Can you imagine what the dark lord would do with that knowledge? An old powerful pureblood family produces an elemental; the power he would have. He would take everything from me to get me to cooperate. I can't let that happen, Severus. And you can't let anyone know that that young girl is an elemental also." She told him.

"Can you teach her?" Igor asked.

"I can if she lets me. I will instruct her and guide her, but only she will be able to control it. She is very powerful, I felt her as soon as I saw her. Lucky she is on our side, yes?"

"What about Viktor? Does he know about you?" Severus asked.

"Of course he knows and he will know about Mimi too."

Anna spoke now, "They are meant to be together. He will be her rock on which to lean and rely. She will be his inspiration and happiness. I've seen it. It's written, I have the prophecy. She is instrumental in defeating the dark one, but she will go through so much on her journey. She befriended the chosen one, yes? He and another will not be there for her when she needs them most. The little redhead will try, but even she will not be able to fill Mimi's heart with hope like Viktor will in the coming years."

Anna was a seer; a well-known, very credible, seer. The gift handed down through the women in her family, their mother was a seer as was their great-grandmother. It seemed elementals and seers littered the feminine generations, luckily there wasn't a generation born without a female until now; both women had worried as they were the first of their line to have sons and no daughters, but tonight possibilities arose.

Raya may not be the last elemental in her line, if Mimi and Viktor had a daughter…. Maybe the blood would be stronger. Hristov blood flowing through Viktors veins and Mimi being a powerful elemental in her own rite; Raya smiled at the thought, she would have someone to teach, someone to share with, she almost couldn't wait until Mimi woke up!

"I worry for Ginny too. She and Sergei will have a strong relationship, but I feel Ginny will lose much during this war. My heart weighs heavy with this knowledge." She said sighing suddenly very tired.

Desislav took her hand and smiled at her, "Come my luff we have dreams to dream. My heart aches without you beside me." He told his wife. He was a gruff masculine man, but he loved his wife with every fiber of his being and wasn't ashamed of it at all.

They bid their good nights and the house was silent except for one Severus Snape.

He felt lonely. He wanted what these people had, love – companionship – laughter. He couldn't right now, he knew, but when the war was over and the dark lord defeated, he would find someone for himself. He smiled and found his room knowing with that decision made he would sleep soundly tonight.

***

"Ginny?"

"Ginny! Wake up, it's just a dream." Hermione shook her bed partner a little wake up. She was sweaty and frightened.

"Hermione?" she croaked

"Yes, you were having a bad dream calling for me and Harry. Do you remember?"

"Not really, sorry for waking you." Ginny said remembering exactly what she was dreaming, but not wanting to share that particularly disturbing information with her friend.

"Do you feel like you can go back to sleep or do you want to go down stairs for some tea?"

Ginny smiled, she loved Hermione, "Tea."

Hermione nodded and they both slid their feet into slippers and put on their robes both Crimson and Gold. Ginny's robe was gold with Crimson edging and Hermione's robe was the inverse of that – together they were GRYFFINDOR! ROAR!

They reached the sunroom and decided that it would be best if they had tea in the library, it was warmer and not as spooky. The sunroom was surrounded by windows, which framed the beautiful expanse of Bulgarian wilderness during the day rolling mountains and ever-green forest, but during the night it was black and spooky.

Ginny lit the fireplace and the flames rose with a whoosh. The girls each grabbed a book and began to read and sip on their tea. Soon they were sleeping, feet to feet, curled up on the couch.

***

"Girls?" Anna said motioning for her sister to come see.

"Did they sleep here all night you think?" Raya asked.

Anna shook her head, "I don't know, but do you remember we used to do that? Whenever I had a bad dream before I knew… we would come down here together. I miss those times every once in a while. It felt like you and I together could do anything." Anna said reflectively.

Raya smiled at her 'little' sister (Anna was seven minutes younger), "We still can do anything, Anna. Come let's wake these girls up!"

"Girls? Wake up ees time to get up!"

Hermione stretched and her eyes popped open, "OH! We fell asleep. Ginny!" she nudged the slumbering red head with her foot.

"Kick me again, George, and you'll never play Quidditch again." She said sleepily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Who ees yeorge?" Anna asked slightly concerned that her future daughter-in-law was threatening him with bodily harm.

"Ginny has six brothers. Two of the six are twins, George and Fred. She was speaking to the George part of the duo. They are incorrigible."

Both women furrowed their brows, "Vot ees in…incorrjable?" Raya asked

"Hopeless. They're pranksters with no discipline except to work on jokes and such. They are also brilliant and lovable." Hermione said with a smile.

The other women smiled in return.

"It's Hermione, get up!" she kicked again then jumped off the couch making Raya and Anna giggle… until Ginny shot up and pulled her wand in one fluid movement. No one was laughing now, in fact the three women backed up a step.

Standing on the couch ready for battle and blinking in an attempt to clear her head Ginny realized where she was and her face burned scarlet.

"I'm so sorry." She said jumping off the couch.

"Vell, at least I know my Sergei vill be safe, no?" Anna said motioning to the kitchen and beckoning the girls to follow.

After coffee and a plan for the day the girls started back to the room.

"Mimi, may I have a word?" Raya asked and then looked at Anna.

"Ginny, vait child, I give clean towel for shower." She said and caught up leaving the two elementals alone to chat.

"Yes? Is everything ok? Are we imposing? We didn't mean to fall asleep, but Ginny had a bad dream and we were creeped out in here seeing the forest without the sunlight and…."

Raya held a hand up to the babbling girl, "ees fine. I need to ask you, Do you know what an elemental is?" She watched the girl carefully.

Hermione stiffened a little then nodded, "There hasn't been a documented one in generations. I believe she was killed by her own villages people because they feared her power."

"Da."

"Why do you ask?"

"She vas my great-great grandmother, Mimi; and she was not the last." She looked at Hermione steadily seeing the wheels in the girls mind turning. Finally Hermione saw, "You?" she asked.

"Da…and you, I suspect."

Hermione couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she was going to pass out any second until she felt a solid warm feminine hand on her elbow leading her to a seat.

"Mimi, breathe in slowly…… ……and out slowly." Raya said practicing what she was preaching, "Breathe in…….. …….and out. That's vright. Goot."

And then Hermione couldn't stop the words; they just tumbled out of her brain, fell through the little filter that prevented her from always speaking her mind and stumbled out of her mouth like a waterfall.

"I…I had an idea. I thought I was just having Delusions of Grandeur. I thought I was crazy, but every time I was happy about something… a test or a hard potion or figuring out a puzzle… or being with Viktor… or being angry at Ron I noticed the weather changed. When I was a little girl, it seemed to only affect the area I was in, just a room or my space in the library, but as I got older, it was happening on a larger scale. This year it happens all the time." She stopped finally breathing a little hard as if she had been running.

"What do I do? Will you show me how to control it?" she asked the older witch. "I mean I know you're Viktors mum and it would be weird for you, but I would love to learn from you if you would consider it?" Hermione asked in a rushed hopeful manner

Raya's face was a cross between mirthful jubilation and the result of information overload. She had one child and that was Viktor. He had always been a quiet child, as was his father, but now she was excited to find that her future daughter in law would be as talkative as she.

"Da, I will share with you what I know, child, but right now, go shower, son will be down soon." She smiled as she shoo'd the happy girl away.

***

Anna looked at the tired movements of Ginny and nodded her head knowingly, "Bad dream?"

Ginny nodded but didn't speak.

They had reached the bathroom and Ginny stopped then beckoned the older woman inside with her. She shut the down and slid down the wall to sit forlornly on the cold tiled floor.

Anna sat on the toilet and waited for the girl to speak.

"We were back at Hogwarts walking into the Great Hall for lunch when Professors Snape and McGonagall and Headmaster caught up with us telling Hermione and Harry there had been a terrible occurrence." She paused to swallow, remembering her dream, "Hermiones parents were killed by the dark lord and Harry's family was also killed. It was awful!" she covered her face with her hands.

"I couldn't help them. We just stood there waiting for someone to laugh and say they were joking, but it didn't come. Then Hermione woke me up and … and that's all." She finally looked at Anna and was surprised by the older womans sad face.

"I haff seen this too, I fear." Anna said, but didn't tell the girl that she had also seen a family of redheads harmed some of them dying as a result.

"You're a seer?" Ginny asked.

"Da."

"Why am I dreaming this too? I'm not a seer, I don't even like divination." Ginny said with a grimace thinking of Trelawney.

"You are descendent of Prewitt blood, no?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, my mothers family."

"Your grandmother vas powerful seer, Ginny. As are you. This happen before…you dreaming then it takes place?"

Ginny hesitated and then nodded, "I've never told anyone."

"You should. Your friend Mimi will be supportive, she von't laugh or stop being your friend."

Ginny teared up and smiled, "I will tell her. Will you help me?" she asked suddenly feeling very close to this woman.

"Da, but first you shower, then ve eat." Anna stood and exited the bathroom passing a happy Hermione in the hall.

***

"Vell how did it go?" Raya asked Anna without turning around. They had been able to sense each others' presence since birth.

"Goot. She's a seer." Anna answered.

Raya stopped and looked at her sister with surprise and a question.

"She is Prewitt – Grandma Prewitt vas powerful voman."

"Ah! The prophecy ees coming to be…. So soon." Raya said shaking her head remembering when they were just girls and hearing it for the first time.

"Seems like past life, no?" Anna said reading her sisters thoughts.

"Da. Come let's prepare for breakfast."

***

Tip toes falling softly on wooded hallway floors. Knock. Knock.

The door cracks revealing a smiling red head, "Sergei..." she whispered with a smile, "I need to shower."

"I know, luff. I can heelp vith hard to reach places." He said stepping inside as the door widened just enough to allow him entrance.

***

Hermione walked out of their room just in time to catch a tall dark figure entering the bathroom quietly. She smirked and turned back around only to bump into a smiling Viktor.

"Princess, Vot are you doing?" he said seductively while wrapping his arms around her.

"You aren't ready for shower yet, need to get dirty first." He told her pulling her back into the room and closing the door with a soft click. A soft giggle could be heard briefly, right before they placed the silencing charm around the room.

(**A/N: ****Please Review** and thanks for reading.)


	11. Severus

_Love Story_

The group had a very nice breakfast and decided to spend the day in historic Sophia. It was beautiful, even Igor and Severus were smiling… kind of and mulling about as tourists.

Viktor was silently battling his mother for Mimi's attention when Hermione spotted it.

"OH!" she gasped excitedly. "Can we go in?" she asked gripping his sleeve not looking at him, but at what caught her eye.

Viktor turned to look where she was looking and smirked, "Da. Of course Princess."

By this time Anna, Raya and Ginny were already turned to start walking towards the dusty looking book store and truth be told, Severus wanted to follow them, but Igor held him back with a expression that implied that he was 'soft'. Severus bristled at the unspoken insult and stood his ground... reluctantly.

Viktor and Sergei had yet to learn the nuances of women verses men; the young men only knew that they wanted to be where their witches were and if that meant a book store, so be it. They were happy to pay. However, Desislav, Nikolai and Igor were not going to be holding purses (charmed or not) and spending Merlin knows how long in a book store, lingerie store or any other store that had feminine written all over it.

So as Hermione slid her hand to grip Viktors', and Viktor moved to walk with her, Nikolai raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Vot you do, Viktor?"

The boy stopped as did Sergei to watch in confusion.

"I… I.. am following Mimi to book store, Sir." He stammered a little unsure what the right answer was in light of his fathers tone and disapproving expression.

"No. You vill come vith men, be a man!" he said with machismo that would make Hugo Chavez proud.

"Nikolai, Leave the boy alone!" Raya snapped at her husband, though the twinkle in her eyes spoke of her amusement at the show of testosterone.

"You vill not turn MY son into … bookvorm, vitch!" he told her, but without malice.

She shrugged and beckoned the girls to follow her. They all did with one exception; the actual bookworm.

Mimi turned her young, but fiery eyes on Viktors father, causing Viktor to tense a little, as well as both Igor and Severus. Raya and Anna were silently watching the weather to determine the severity of Hermione's mood. Since the sun was still out it seemed all was ok.

"Mr. Krum, I can assure you, that being a bookworm has its value. I do not appreciate your implication that wizards and witches interested in books are somehow deemed weaker than a rather ominous figure such as yourself, but if you continue to insult bookworms in general, I will gladly show you just how _weak_ we are." She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her torso to demonstrate her seriousness.

Raya and Anna smiled, the Hogwarts group who knew her temper waited with baited breath and Viktor was silently pleading with his father (though the man couldn't hear obviously… it didn't stop Viktor from hoping.)

_Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh._

And then it happened; a full bodied, buoyant guffaw, which surprised many passers by causing them to look on with mild interest at the towering mans laughter.

Viktor, Ginny and Severus all mentally prepared themselves to rescue the large man from the inevitable, but the most surprising thing happened, "You're right, Mimi. If you are example of bookvorm, I vould be proud if son chose that path, but I vould like heem to spend time vith his father just now. Ees ok vith you?" Nikolai said offering his most charming smile and bowing to the little, but worthy Miss Granger.

How could she resist that delightful smile and his assent? She couldn't of course and gave him the sweetest smile, "of course." She said and gave Viktor a kiss before she walked away from the wizards.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief… including Nikolai. He had already been warned of the little witches temper.

_***_

After spending no less than three hours perusing the shelves of the old book store; the witches left with their purchases in hand and walked to a café. It was there that Anna and Raya saw someone they hadn't seen in ages.

Raya stood first and Anna followed as they slowly approached the table where a pretty young woman was seated staring off into space.

"Josslyn? Josslyn Cruz?" Raya said and smiled as the woman turned her head to acknowledge her unexpected visitors.

"Raya Krum." The lady smiled and stood slowly to offer hugs in welcome.

"Will you sit for a spell?" Josslyn asked motioning to the empty chairs.

"We really can't, we are here with Desislav, Nikolai and the boys," she paused to smile, "and their girlfriends; along with Igor Karkaroff… You remember Igor don't you?" she asked

"Yes. Did you say Viktor and Sergei have girlfriends?" she asked returning Raya's excited tone.

Anna spoke this time, "Yes and they are quite special. Why don't you come to dinner tonight? We would love to catch up and I think the girls would benefit from your knowledge."

"…not to mention you are right up the Severus Snape alley." Raya added in a whisper.

"I didn't catch that Raya, What did you say?" Josslyn said leaning in.

"Nothing. Nothing. So will you come, then?"

"Of course. I would love to." She said glad to have plans this evening.

"Oh the girls are English so if you are rusty, you may want to brush up this afternoon, both girls speak a mile a minute!" Anna said

The ladies laughed together and hugged, "So 7pm then?" Raya asked

Josslyn nodded and sat back down to finish her Vanilla Late.

***

They arrived home and Hermione was excited about the books she purchased. While everyone went to get cleaned up or to start dinner, Hermione walked outside to look through her books.

"What did you buy?" A silky voice asked from the doorway.

She smiled and turned her head to peek around the chair she was sitting in, "Professor, I half expected you to break away from 'the men' and sneak into the book store." She snickered

He grunted in response and sat down beside her, "so? Let me see."

Her smiled broadened and she pulled out two of the treasures she bought. She began to hand them over to him for his review, but stopped short and looked him in the eye, "Now these are precious, so be careful with them." She teased and then laughed at his insulted expression.

She was watching him carefully as he read the titles:

Ensnaring the Mind: A Master Potioneer's Guide to Lunar Cycles by Severus Snape

*and*

Potions: Bewitching the Senses by Severus Snape.

His breath caught and he looked at her with an unreadable expression.

She didn't know if he would be annoyed at this purchase or ambivalent, but she was thrilled to find them.

"Will you sign them, Professor?" she asked in a small voice

He couldn't speak; the lump in his throat was preventing any sound. He was flattered that she would be interested in his books. Not many people knew that he had authored and had published potioneer guides, but he had needed a creative outlet during some rather dark hours.

He found his voice, "Miss Granger, my signature will not make those books any more valuable, in fact you have wasted your money, I'm afraid as they didn't sell well. They are not even sold in England anymore." He stated looking at her trying to appear aloof.

She thought he looked removed on the surface, but knew better. He was touched she had bought them and that knowledge made her smile. She continued to watch him; the inner conflict always present. She knew about that she was constantly second guessing herself. It was his eyes; they always reflected so much emotion. She was surprised that other wizards and witches didn't notice how expressive his dark eyes were. _Well that was probably a good thing considering the position he was in._ she thought and then spoke when he didn't.

"They are valuable to me, Professor and I would love for you to sign them." She said with her I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer tone handing him the quill.

He nodded and took the quill signing, on the front page of the first book:

_You are and always will be an insufferable know-it-all. It takes one to know one, I presume. Enjoy… and don't blow anything up, _

_Severus_

In the second book on the last page he wrote:

_Life's tragedy is that we get old too soon and wise too late. I hope you enjoyed the books. Bring them on your first day as my apprentice - you'll need them, Severus._

She read it and took in a sharp breath, "you mean it?" she asked looking at him with those big brown eyes. _How was he supposed to say no to her… ever?_

"I am many things, Miss Granger; a tease isn't one of them. Yes, I mean it."

She jumped at him and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I can take extra classes and graduate early; I still have the time turner and will use that if I have too. I can ask Headmaster about taking my NEWTS early and…."

"Miss Granger…"

She was pacing now and talking, "…if I graduate early then I can remain at Hogwarts and help defeat you know who and …."

"Miss Granger!"

"…oh, Yes?" she asked

"You're babbling." He said.

She looked at him still excited that he was going to allow her an apprenticeship, "Yes professor." And hugged him again then walked away.

***

Anna felt the disturbance in the wards first and walked to the foyer to open the door, "Josslyn, right on time." Anna took Josslyns hand gently and lead her into the living room. It was deserted except for Severus who stood immediately upon his notice of the dinner guest.

"Severus, this is Josslyn Cruz." She said and turned her head as Hermione and Ginny made their way into the living area also.

The woman was looking everywhere but at Severus so he cleared his throat and her eyes jumped to his face, "Miss Cruz, a pleasure." He said holding out his hand for her to take. It was common proper etiquette, but one which Josslyn missed apparently.

Severus was taking offense at the rude inaction of the woman.

He cut a glance to Hermione and Ginny, they were also perplexed it appeared, because their heads were tilted to the side similar to a dog whose master is addressing it, but can't understand a word the master is saying, but it knows it's master is indeed talking to him. If the two young witches had dog ears they would be flopped over their eyebrows and raised high in question. Severus fought down a smirk at that vision and turned back to the rude witch.

Well he was not one to be rebuffed, so he boldly took the pretty witches hand assertively, but gently and brought it to his lips.

"Such soft lips…" Josslyn whispered to herself then widened her eyes a bit; she really didn't mean to say that aloud.

"Were you expecting something course?" he asked her in his silky voice.

"Please, forgive me. I often speak my mind vithout thinking. Has got me in trouble more than vonce." She said and smiled.

Severus thought her smile brightened the already bright room.

"Ahem." Sergei cleared his throat.

"OH! Josslyn this ees Mimi, Viktors girlfriend." Anna introduced.

Hermione had already figured it out and walked to the lovely woman and took her hand gently to shake with both of hers, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Cruz."

Josslyn smiled, realizing the majority in the room probably didn't know.

Josslyn then turned in the direction of Ginny, who walked up to her and repeated Hermione's movement, "I'm Ginny Weasely, Sergei's girlfriend." Ginny felt weird saying that, but when she looked at Sergei he was beaming.

After the introductions were made Raya hugged her friend and led her to the sunroom for tea before dinner.

Severus couldn't take his eyes off of her; his gaze followed her slight form to the sunroom. He felt someone beside him and looked down at a grinning young wild haired witch.

"Miss Granger." He said

"She's pretty huh."

"I suppose, as far as foreign witches go, yes." He said.

"You realize she wasn't being rude, right?"

He looked at her, "Pardon?"

"She's blind, Professor."

His eyes brows rose in surprise, he should have guessed; and here he was thinking she was embarrassed for how ugly he was; not wanting to look at him.

"You smell nice and I can always feel how much warmth you emit. I bet she felt it too." Hermione said absently.

"I smell nice?"

"Yes," she inhaled, "like sandalwood spice. It's very comforting." And then looked at him embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I was just…"

He put a hand up to stop her, "It's nice to know. Thank you Miss Granger. Now, if you'll excuse me." He nodded respectfully and left the young witch standing alone with a smug smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Ginny asked walking to stand next to her.

"I think the Professor is smitten." The girls both smiled and walked upstairs to find Viktor and Sergei.

***

"Dinner was lovely, thank you." Josslyn said. She kept looking in the direction of Hermione and Ginny. She could feel their collective power and it excited her to be in the presence of so many powerful magical beings.

It was difficult to focus though, every time he moved she could smell his masculine fragrance. He had taken the seat next to hers and she fought with her self not to jump on his lap and bury her nose in his neck to breathe him in.

"It's getting late, I must return home. I try not to stay out after dark." She said sensing the others agreement.

"Will you allow me to see you home?" Severus asked her quietly

She smiled, "I would appreciate that, thank you."

He was relieved and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

She said her goodbyes with promises to return tomorrow to get to know the girls and walked out holding Severus' warm hand.

The breeze was blowing slightly; it felt refreshing. He watched her walk next to him. She was tall, fine boned and feminine. She had cinnamon colored hair that hung straight down her back falling just short of her waist. She had Moss green eyes and full pink lips; her skin was milky and flawless with the exception of a thin scar on her right temple. She was breath-taking.

"You were not always blind." It was a statement.

"No. I've been sightless twenty-vone years. My last year at Beauxbaton Academy, there vas battle; I vas hit with sight removal curse. The vone-who-shall-not-be-named told me that he did not vant me dead. I vas to suffer; hearing vorld pass around me. I reject him, you see." She chuckled and he frowned.

"You treat it so casually, Josslyn. Are you not angry?" he asked,

"Not anymore."

To say that Severus was drawn to her was an understatement of epic proportions. If he thought he could get away with it, he would marry the witch right this second. He felt **that** connected to her.

He was not alone, she felt like she had finally met her other half.

She stopped, "Severus, may I touch…?" She asked

He knew what she was asking and was hesitant. He was not an attractive man, he liked to think he had other qualities, but many witches did not take the time to discover them after they set eyes on him.

She felt his pause, "Please." She asked, but she was already raising her hands to his face.

He didn't pull away as he was want to do, but instead took a risk and let her touch his face.

Her fingers were feather light and warm. She touched his cheek first and moved to his angular jaw line, which boasted stubble from not shaving every day. She traced to his pointed chin and felt the cleft there. Pausing she moved upwards to his soft full lips and let her thumb run along each soft surface.

He parted his lips in a silent sigh and kissed her thumb.

Her fingers moved to his Roman nose, up to his eyes and long lashes. He blinked several times, because she accidently poked him in the eye.

She giggled at her clumsiness and the sound was like soft bells of elation to Severus.

She ran her hands up his forehead into his silky hair. She kept them there and raised her face to his, "I think you're beautiful." She whispered to him.

He could almost hear the mental snap in his head, the one that held his emotions in place and reigned in his inhibitions.

He lowered his head and kissed her gently. He reached his hand in her hair and pulled her head back deepening the kiss.

She concentrated and apperated them both to her home.

He lifted his head and looked around her bedroom. Smiling he pulled her closer and kissed her again.

_(__**A/N:**__ thanks for reading and __**please review**__.)_

_(__**A/N: **__**Please Review**__ and thanks for reading.)_


	12. Having a home

Ginny woke up to **TAP. TAP. TAP.**

She sat up and looked squinty eyed at the window, it was Hedwig. She felt an immediate sense of dread, "Hermione." She called.

"mmmmmm." Was all the response Ginny got.

She shoved her best friend, "Hermione, wake up Hedwig is at the window and I'm feeling …worried. It's bad news." She whispered the last words.

Hermione popped an eye open and looked at the now constantly tapping bird at the window. It sure was Hedwig and he looked both tired and annoyed.

Hermione threw the covers off her tired form and opened the window. Hedwig stepped inside, sighed (if birds could indeed sigh) and held out its foot.

Hermione untied the parchment and gave Hedwig a treat. Ginny was by her side now and as Hermione unrolled the message the girls read it together.

_Gin, Mione,_

_There's been some attacks and we need you back. Remus is contacting Snape. They will escort you both back to Grimmauld. Pack now and be ready to go asap._

_Harry_

"Why'd they have Harry write it?" Ginny asked

"Because they know we would listen to him."

A knock at the door caused the girls to startle and turn towards the sound; the visitor didn't wait for an invitation, but instead opened the door and walked in.

The dark figure looked grim, "Pack your bags, we must leave now." Snape said

"Is Remus here already?" Hermione asked.

Snape shook his head and added, "Not yet, but will be shortly. He floo called about ten minutes ago."

The girls nodded and before Snape could close the door and walk away Hermione noticed something flicker in his eyes… sadness, regret? She couldn't put her finger on it. He was probably reluctant to leave so soon after he found someone he was interested in. she thought

***

The girls walked downstairs with shrunken trunks in their pockets to find Remus and Snape by the floo, Raya and Nikolai with Desislav and Anna in the foyer looking less than happy and Sergei and Viktor at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them with the same unhappy expression.

Viktor hugged her, "Princess. I do not vant you to go." He said burying his face in her neck, placing a kiss at her pulse point. It made her shiver involuntarily.

"Viktor do you know what's going on? What happened?" she asked him, but he didn't answer, only squeezed her harder.

"Princess, remember your necklace. I luff you and vill see you soon." He said

The tone in his voice was making her want to cry. She couldn't speak and only nodded.

The sky outside darkened immediately. Raya signaled to Snape to get the elemental back home before they had a torrential rain pour causing floods and Merlin knows what else.

Viktor walked away to collect himself and Hermione made her way to Raya and Nikolai.

"Thank you for being so wonderful. It was lovely to meet you both." She said giving Nikolai a hug and kiss on the cheek, he just smiled, but didn't speak. When she turned to Raya she had tears in her eyes and it started to rain outside.

Raya had tears too and the wind started howling, the two women noted the weather and giggled at each other for a moment before hugging fiercely.

"You haff home here, child." Raya told Hermione.

"May I write you, if I have questions?"

"ov course. You haff snap charm, yes? You vrite me anytime." She said.

The women (all four) performed the necessary magic for using the snap charm as correspondence.

The witches said goodbye and with tears. The hugs were taking too long and the weather was getting worse.

"It's time we left." Remus told the women. Snape nodded not looking the least bit amused.

Hermione and Ginny nodded and walked towards Remus and their professor. Remus pulled out a book and counted down; they all held on and in ten seconds they were gone.

Raya broke down immediately and Anna turned to her husband's shoulder.

Nikolai new of the prophecy and just held his dear wife, "And so it begins." He said.

***

Viktor was outside in the rain not wanting it to end. As long as it continued it meant that his princess was with him. He loved her so much it hurt. He wanted to go back with her, to keep her safe, but he couldn't. Every other adult in the house told him it was a bad idea.

He heard the door, but didn't look to see who it was.

"Viktor." his father said, "Want some company?" the large man asked, but didn't wait and sat down anyway.

"What happened?" Viktor asked dreading the answer.

"There were some attacks on muggle families and some pure bloods too."

Viktor tensed, "Muggle families?"

"Da."

His father didn't need to say anymore. Inside Sergei was sitting in front of the fire with his parents while they explained. He was so angry, Why did this happen! He even got up to go to London, but his parents stopped him. He didn't want to be away from her – his red-headed sweetness.

She had giggled when he first called her that, but now he knew that she loved it when he did. He wanted to marry her, but for that to happen she needed to remain alive.

***

"OOOOMMPH!"

"I will never get used to that." Hermione said picking herself up off the floor of Grimmauld Place.

The house was filled with Order members rushing about making noise… this rushing about and making noise stopped immediately upon the appearance of the two witches.

Hermione and Ginny just looked at each other, "What?" Ginny asked the room of people in general; and in a moment, no one could look at them. They were all but ignored.

Hermione turned to look at her professors with a question in her eyes, "Maybe we should go into the library." Remus suggested. Snape agreed and led the way.

When they opened the door, Harry, Dumbledore and McGonagall were in there as well as Ron and the twins.

"Have a seat." Dumbledore motioned towards the couch only occupied by a red faced Harry.

Hermione looked at him, "What's going on Harry? Are you ok?"

He his only answer was of physical affection when he scooted closer to her and held her hand.

"Miss Granger, there's been some attacks." Dumbledore said

"We've gathered." She said her voice a bit more edgy than she would have liked, but she was getting worried now and they needed to get to the point.

"Miss Granger, You're parents were killed yesterday as were the Dursely's. There was also an attack of the burrow and Bill and Charlie were killed in the fight." McGonagall told the students.

Remus and Snape both rolled their eyes, leave it to Minerva to get right to the point.

In Hermione's mind everything turned hazy and Ginny's cries became distant instead of sounding close.

Hermione watched as Remus went to comfort the hysterical red-head. It seemed like he was moving in slow motion. She just stared at the two.

Hermione turned her head slowly (she felt like she was drunk almost; surreal) to look at her Tranfiguration teacher. The elder Gryffindor's eyes were bouncing wildly from Ginny to Hermione.

Harry squeezed her hand and she turned to look at him; she wondered briefly if he was crying because he now had zero official family or because of her. The Dursely's were the worst sort of muggles, but they were his family, the last of his mother.

Hermione stood lethargically and wobbled a bit when she did. She murmured something about needing air and walked around the couch.

What she didn't realize was that Professor Snape was watching her closely, paying attention to every movement and every expression crossing her young features.

Tears were pouring down her face, but she didn't feel them.

Before she walked out the door, he stepped in front of her, "Hermione." He whispered.

She turned to look at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen in his life, a sob escaped her, and "They're gone. I have no one." She said – though she doesn't remember saying anything.

Before she dropped to the ground, Snape caught her.

Sitting on the ground and pulling her onto his lap, "I've got you. You aren't alone, Hermione." He said rocking her, letting her cry, feeling her body shake with sobs. They all stayed in the library for hours.

Ginny had Ron and the twins, Harry had Remus, Ron and the twins and Hermione had Snape, Remus, and Harry.

Ron was earning his keep this morning, plus he was still mourning his brothers also; the assembly made for a rather macabre setting.

Dumbledore and McGonagall had left a while ago and the crying had been reduced to sniffles.

"Is the library still stocked?" Snape asked Remus

Remus nodded with relief written all over his face. He needed a drink. In fact, everyone in the room needed a drink.

Snape pulled out six bottles of firewhiskey and Hermione conjured tumblers for everyone.

They drank and spoke about memories and the mood in the room darkened after about the fourth shot.

"You know, we should be toasting happy times." Hermione said feeling the warmth from both the fire and the alcohol.

Ginny nodded, "I know! We'll each make a toast to each year we were in school."

"Ok Harry first year." Ron said.

"Flying for the first time." Harry said with a smirk.

"Welcoming Feast after sorting." Ron said *eye rolls – always about food*

"Meeting you two." Hermione said eye roll from Snape and a smile from Remus

"Second year." Ginny said though she wasn't sure she really wanted to go there considering.

"Flying dads car to Hogwarts." Ron said. *Harry laughed*

"Flying to rescue Harry." The twins said.

"Talking Albus into not punishing you two for harming the womping willow with said flying car." Severus said *Remus laughed and so did Hermione and Ginny*

"Turning myself into a cat." Hermione said *causing Remus to spit out his drink*

"What?" he asked thinking she was an animagi.

"Polyjuice potion. I brewed it so that we could find out if Draco was the heir to Slytherin. Harry and Ron were Crabbe and Goyle, but I took some hairs off of Millicent Bullstrode – they were from her cat." She explained. *Snape was chuckling and Remus was tearing up he was laughing so hard.*

"Third Year." Snape said skipping Ginny, though she looked she was fine with that.

"So many things… The Marauders Map, riding and saving buckbeak, meeting and saving Sirius, realizing that Hermione was a girl." Harry said the last bit quietly, but everyone heard.

Ron cleared his throat and shifted, Hermione was sitting on his lap now, quite drunk.

He had one arm around her waist and her head was on his shoulder. She would straighten up when she had something to say then deflate like a balloon afterwards.

Remus and the twins were on the floor, Snape was sitting in a large chair with his feet on the table, Harry was sitting with Ginny's feet on his lap (he was giving her a foot massage) and Ginny was in the middle.

"The scar Sirius gave me when he bit me." Ron said. *confused looks*

"Chicks dig scars…duh." Ron said. "Laughter and agreement from both Severus and Remus"

Hermione finished up her drink and tried to stand.

Ron laughed and stood up, picking her up with him. "I'll take you to bed, love." He said carrying her bridle style. She couldn't move her limbs, they just hung there. She watched upside down, Snape and Remus get smaller. Her head was hanging over his arm in a drunken stooper.

Severus did not trust the boy to just put her in bed and leave her, so he stood also and followed them quietly.

Ron placed her on the bed and walked to her dresser to find pajamas. He waved his wand and changed her quickly.

Once she was in bed he touched her cheek and kissed her temple. He couldn't help but notice the swell of her breasts beneath the thin material of her pajamas. He moved to touch her, but decided against it. He settled for just watching her for a bit then left quietly, clicking the door shut.

Snape was watching the whole time and felt sorry for the boy, he really did love her, but she was not his to love. The red head had a temper. _This would not end well._ He thought.

He looked at his watch, it was 1:45 am. He needed to sleep. He sent Josslyn a quick thought and went to bed.

***

Josslyn was cooking when she 'heard' Severus, "I miss you. See you soon."

She smiled and got back to what she was doing.

***

Hermoine woke up two hours later hicupping, _must have been crying in my sleep_. She thought.

Everything came rushing back to her and she covered her face trying to contain her uncontrollable sobs.

She fingered her necklace and rubbed it twice counter-clockwise and whispered, "Viktor."

Nothing happened at first. Then after a minute she heard a thump and then cursing in another language.

She got up on her knees on her bed and waited for Viktor.

He walked out from a dark corner a little confused, but relieved when he saw her. When he took in the situation he had to stop from running and jumping on her.

There she was, hair mussed, a soft glow on her skin from the candles around the room. She was wearing a soft white barely-there camisole and white boy-shorts. She was up on her knees watching him. He almost melted.

He walked closer to her and could see the muscles in her legs, the curve of her buttocks to the slope of her toned hamstring muscles. Her knees were shoulder width apart and she made a very tempting picture.

"Princess." He said and took her hand.

"I need you, Viktor, Please." She told him pulling his head down to her lips for a scorching kiss.

He placed his hands beneath her thighs and picked her up, pressing his erection into her soft core.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around him.

His hands were kneading her thighs and squeezing her bum. She was moving her hips in a circle against him making him go wild.

His lips never left hers as their tongues dueled for dominance. He bit her lip and sucked on her tongue and she pressed his head closer to hers letting him take from her.

He laid her down and unwrapped her legs so he could remove the offending material separating him from heaven.

He pulled them off and inhaled her scent, he couldn't get enough.

"Open for me, Princess" he said kneeling in front of her.

She sighed in pleasure when his warm tongue stroked her swollen clit, "Oh Yessssss, Viktor."

Her hands went from gripping the sheet to running her fingers through his hair trying not to press his face forward into her center.

"You taste good, Princess. I could eat you all night." He said gruffly meaning every word.

She moaned, she loved it when she spoke to her. His voice was sexy and his accent her undoing. The only thing now was for him to speak to her in Bulgarian and it would send her to new heights. And just as if the gods above heard her very wish,

" Obicham te. (I love you), bŭde moya zhena (be my wife)."

That did it; she circled her hips spreading her legs far apart and panted his name while his very talented tongue brought her sailing into the clouds. She saw spots for a moment before she came floating back down to earth.

He was licking her unhurriedly now waiting for her to open her eyes; when she did he positioned himself at her wet entry and pushed in. She gasped and her back came off the bed a little bit – he was large and she loved the way he stretched and filled her. It was exquisite.

He pumped slowly into her, long smooth strokes with one hand riding on her hip and the other supporting him (on his elbow) so he could kiss her and watch her. He also wanted the other hand free to run his fingers over her nipples – which made her writhe in pleasure – especially when he pinched her nipple. "YESSS, VIKTOR! OOHHHH"

She met every stroke with a lift and half circle motion with her hips. This was making things progress faster than he wanted.

"Princess…"

"Yes Viktor I want you too, Please, fill me. Cum in me."

He thrust faster and more erratically, once, twice, and pushed hard into her and grunted her name, "Mimi."

He rolled over pulling her with him; he rubbed her back and waited for the inevitable.

She was sobbing now, "They're dead, Viktor."

"Shhh I know, Princess. I'm so sorry."

"Did you know before I left?" she asked tensing a bit.

"No. Papa told me aftervards."

"I have no one now." She said desperately.

"No, no, Princess. You haff me; and mama said you could come stay if you vanted." He said.

She lifted her head, "thank you. I love you." And she kissed him.

"I luff you too, Princess."

He stayed with her until she fell asleep. He quietly cast a contraceptive charm over her stomach, waved his wand and with a hushed POP he was gone.

She awoke the next morning with a small hangover, but feeling better than she thought.

She showered, walked down stairs for breakfast.

She said good morning to everyone – it was fairly silent due to the hangovers, mood and pre-coffee hour – she noticed several parchments on the table.

"What are these?" she said reaching for one that had her name on it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_In light of your recent loss, the ministry would like to extend our deepest condolences. However, as you are under age, you are currently a Ward of the Wizards State until you reach the legal age of consent. As such, it is the responsibility of the ministry to place you with a family that can provide you with adequate shelter, food and education._

_With this in mind, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have graciously petitioned ministry to adopt you. Should a conflict arise you will have the opportunity to have your voice heard in court in three days time._

_Again, Our condolences and thank you for your time,_

_Ashley Cobb_

_Dept. of Wizarding Welfare_

"Oh my good God." Hermione said looking up in horror.

Harry walked in carrying a parchment much like her own, "Who?" he asked

"Malfoys. You?"

"Le'Stranges." Harry answered.

They both looked at the rest of the pile of parchments and guessed the remaining were all from death eaters.

Remus and Snape walked in together and stopped abruptly when they saw the two young Gryffindors holding similar objects and looking like someone killed both Crookshanks and Hedwig.

"What?" Snape asked.

"Lucius Malfoy wants to adopt me and Bellatrix wants to adopt Harry." She said casually as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"I'm going to need some more coffee." Remus said.

"Me too." Hermione added shaking her head and smelling her camisole. She had put it back on after her shower, it smelled like him.

"Me three." Said Harry.

This was going to be a long day.


	13. girl things

_**A/N:**__ I wanted to give some 'shout-outs' to all of you who are reading and reviewing – much love from me to you! I enjoy reading your ideas, suggestions, and critiques! Specifically:_

_Readerforlife__ – Thank you!_

_AriesPrincess-Slyffindor__ – yes the ministry is dense and corrupt. :^(_

_jessirose85__ – just not sure yet… maybe this chapter we'll find out._

_kmd94__ – I completely agree; there should be more._

_C.A.Q__ – I like the way you think! ;^) bow-chicka- wah wah_

_PrincessCupcake__, __Clover Bay,__Darkness-Lightness__, __ainokea2810__, and __Shakari __– thank you._

…_and now, back to the show._

"A confirmed elemental… that's extraordinary." Albus said eyes twinkling.

Minerva hadn't spoken yet; she only just snapped her mouth shut.

"She needs coaching. She can't control it; we're all liable to be washed out in a great flood if Weasley upsets her again. I, for one, would not prefer to have my existence resting in the hands of a love struck fool." Severus said referring to Ron.

Minerva seemed to come around at that point, one which she would not allow the head of Slytherin to besmirch one of her dear Gryffindor, "Well then, Severus, perhaps I should transfigure this chair into an arc." She said sarcastically looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I get sea sick, Minerva, it just wouldn't do." He said with a haughty tone

"Perhaps a sub-marine then?" she said as she stood to leave. Walking past him she flicked him the ear for his tone and clicked the door shut behind her.

Severus, rubbing the offended appendage as if it hurt, looked back at the Headmaster. He rolled his eyes at Albus and cleared his throat.

The head master was still looking at the door with a mischievous smile on his face; obviously he liked a feisty Minerva.

Severus cleared his throat and Albus pushed all of the naughty thoughts about his wife to the back of his mind to be recalled later in more appropriate surroundings.

"Now to a more pressing matter, the Malfoys and the Le'Stranges." Albus said returning his attention to the dark wizard in front of him.

Severus drew a breath and waited for the man to speak.

"Molly and Arthur have committed to adopting Harry. They can make a good case for keeping him as he spends most of his time there anyway." Albus said looking towards his door a full 2 seconds before someone knocked.

Severus shivered a little… creepy.

"Enter."

The door opened and Remus walked in to sit next to Severus, "Hello Severus."

"Lupin."

They liked each other well enough, they had been on some missions together and worked surprisingly efficient with each other, but neither man was especially demonstrative with his feelings preferring to observe others social habits and emotional biases rather than act on them his self.

"Lemon drop?" Albus asked the werewolf.

Remus shook his head getting a nervous feeling about this entire situation, Remus chanced a look at Severus and noticed he was casual and calm looking so either he also didn't have a clue as to why they were both there or he was a really, really great actor.

Remus decided it was the former. He shook his head at the offer and just waited.

Severus was getting nervous now, why was Lupin here? He was obviously expected. Why hadn't the headmaster mentioned Hermione yet? He looked at Lupin. Stiff posture, sweaty palms (Remus kept rubbing his hands on his pant legs) and grim expression. He either knew what this was about or he was anticipating the worst. Severus thought the latter.

"I was just telling Severus about the Weasely's adopting Harry."

Remus nodded and smiled a tense smile, but then cocked his head, "…and not Hermione?"

This caught Severus' attention also.

Albus shook his head sadly, "They don't have the space, the time or the money to include her."

Both men spoke up at once on Hermoine's behalf, but Albus raised his hands in a gesture for them to quiet down and give him a chance to explain.

"I have …an idea." Albus said

Neither man liked the way Albus said that.

Severus interrupted before the Headmaster could speak, "Surely, there is something we can do. I have money, if that's what they need."

"I have plenty of time so she wouldn't be alone. Certainly with Severus' and my assistance we could make sure she is well cared for and educated." Remus said in his best professor voice.

"I've already promised her an apprenticeship, so even after she graduates she will not be a burden for them." Severus added.

It took both men a moment to realize the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was smiling at them. Old twinkly eyes himself had planned this all along.

Remus went pale, "You can't mean…"

Severus groaned.

"You both just sat here and explained all the reasons why she would benefit in your care." Albus said smugly.

"…but she's a witch. She'll have …things, _girl_… things." Severus whispered in an adolescent type of way.

Remus almost laughed, he had only witnessed Severus' _'human'_ side once or twice and it was funny every time.

"Wait… you mean to have both of us …? What if people think we're ….gay?" Remus whispered the last word, looking around to make sure no one else was in the room.

Of course at the mere mention of the word 'gay' and Severus sat up straighter bristling as if his manhood had been questioned by the dark lord himself.

Then it occurred to him that people wouldn't think they were gay, they would think that the two wizards were into young girls.

He rolled his eyes, "We'll be arrested. Her name will be dragged through the mud." Severus pleaded.

Remus paled and a vision of Hermione in her school uniform flashed through his mind. _UGH_! "…and the hormones, worse than any grown woman." He muttered.

Albus sighed, "Then she'll go to the Malfoys. I'm sure she'll be fine, don't you two worry about her. If anyone can survive a year with the Malfoys, it's her. I'll just let her know she should pack up; Lucius has made it clear that she will be educated in his home and not at Hogwarts. He was adamant about her being immersed in the inner workings of a pureblood household." Albus shuffled some papers on his desk.

The two professors were silent.

Albus let the guilt trip settle in and after a moment he looked up pasting a surprised look on his face that they were still seated in his office, "Oh! You may go." he waved a hand to dismiss them, "just send her in when you leave, please."

Both men looked at the door instinctively. It's not that they didn't want her or that they didn't like her, or even that they didn't love her in a sisterly, platonic manner; it's that neither man was particularly comfortable with the idea of living with a temperamental, teenage witch that may want to date.

Both wizards knew she was seeing Viktor Krum, but what if that ended? They would have to screen every horny wizard that came sniffing around her.

What if one of them hurt her, what if she cried over something a dunderhead said to her. They would have to kill him and then where would she be – a ward of the state again, because they would be in Azkaban for sending an Avada curse to some stupid …boy.

It had taken every ounce of will power Remus and Severus had to not kill Weasely after he had assaulted her. _UGH_!

_On the other hand…_

***Severus

Was it really that big of a deal; she could learn a lot from him and he liked her. He had been alone so long that he had forgotten what it was like to have friends. Plus his life was looking up, he had someone he was romantically interested in – and she was safe from harm. He had Hermione who accepted him for him and then there was Lupin, who, if they jointly accepted this venture, then he would become an ally also.

Severus had money enough to raise generations of Snapes without working. His mother Eileen Prince was from a long line of purebloods and their money, he was also the last of their line… a fact he hoped to remedy in the future.

He decided that he would write Hermione into the line of inheritance once the paperwork was approved, she would receive a small portion as his daughter. His lips curled up just a fraction at the thought and then fell again, "I'm a death eater."

***Remus

I've been alone for so long. I have the house, we could live there. Hermione and I have always been close, ever since third year.

I wonder if people will ostracize us… doesn't matter for me, but she will not only be adopted by two grown men, who happen to be her professors, but one of them is a werewolf and the other is said to be a death eater. What the hell is Albus thinking?

"A death eater and an Order member?" Remus questioned.

Albus sighed, "Yes that does seem curious, doesn't it?" he said quietly.

Both men looked at him like he was daft, but didn't speak.

"Luckily, I don't think it will be a problem. Remus you have a house where you could live. Severus you have Prince Manor…"

Severus interrupted, "...to which the dark lord visits unannounced and the paperwork would have our names as guardian to one Gryffindor Princess." He said trying to be logical about this. Though, he was skeptical, once Albus Dumbledor made a decision he was not easily swayed to the contrary.

Albus looked at Severus, the twinkle in his eyes gone now, "You will tell Tom that I forced you to take her. That I thought you and Mr. Lupin were the only two capable of protecting her and that she could be of use to him after you have cultivated a trusting relationship with her."

"And how do I explain Lupin?" he said derisively.

"Hermione and I have always had a good relationship and the Headmaster felt that she needed a modicum of familiarity right now and I was the obvious choice." The werewolf explained not sure why he was pressing the issue.

Albus smiled and pushed forward the paperwork the wizards needed to sign.

"What's this?" Severus asked slowly coming the realization that he was going to be a father to a 17 year old girl.

"The petition."

Albus raised his eyebrows and pushed the parchment forward again. The wizards leaned forward and signed their names.

The parchment vanished with a small pop.

"Now what?" Remus asked.

"Now we wait. The parchment went directly to our contact in the ministry so it would be pushed through without giving Lucius to take action. You must attend the court proceedings with Lucius Malfoy, but I think you will be victorious." He said casually.

"You mean there is a chance she will still go to the Malfoys?" Severus asked already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it any way.

POP! The parchment dropped on the headmasters' desk. He opened it and read it aloud to the two men sitting in front of him.

**I ****Remus John Lupin**** petition for custody of one Hermione Jane Granger jointly with ****Severus Tobias Snape**

**I/We will act on her behalf as guardians for her well being and estate until she reaches the legal age of consent. This petition is effective immediately.**

**Temporary Guardian: ****Albus Dumbledor**

**Petitioner: ****Remus J. Lupin**

**Petitioner: ****Severus T. Snape**

**Ministry Witness: ****Twyla Goodins**

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have a prior engagement." Albus stood and walked the two to the door.

When he was alone he walked purposefully towards the floo, "Minerva!" he yelled and with green flames and a sly smile he was gone.

_(__**A/N:**__ I know it was short, but thanks for reading and leave a __**review**__, please.)_


	14. What would we do?

_Three days time _she thought, _that was in two days_. She needed time to prepare.

Harry had come rushing in earlier excitedly telling her that Molly and Arthur were going to petition for him. She was genuinely happy for him. It would be the home and family he never had, plus he loved it there.

After they hugged he looked almost ashamed, "What Harry?" she had asked him.

"Just me." He said quietly, so quietly she had to strain to hear him.

"Oh. Well, of course just you. Don't worry about me Harry, I'll be fine." She said with feigned happiness.

She was disappointed, her feelings hurt – a little, but did she really want to live with them… all the time?

No. She couldn't live with the Weasely's, she loved them, but Molly would see her and all the others as eternal 11 year olds and that would get frustrating quickly.

She sighed, that would just be too much dodging pranks from the twins, dodging advances from Ron… No, No, No.

She really enjoyed spending time with Ginny, though, but that wouldn't change. They would see each other at school and when they went to visit Bulgaria. Hermione was sure that she and Ginny had connecting fates, she just wasn't sure how exactly.

As they were sitting down for some tea Professors Snape and Lupin floo'd in, "Hi Professor Snape, Professor Lupin." Hermione said with a smile.

"Ahh Hermione we need a word please." Lupin said and looked at Harry, "Alone."

Harry raised his eyebrows and stood up to leave. He paused at the door getting a very funny feeling, but left without question a moment later.

Hermione was curious; they looked so serious, which was normal for Professor Snape, not so normal for Professor Lupin.

"Professors?" she asked.

"You are a ward of the wizards state for another year at least. You are an elemental. You are entering your sixth year and will be a student in our classes. You are also a valued member of the Order, best friend to the boy-who-lived and muggle born." Severus said.

She couldn't help it, "Wow Professor and here I thought you didn't know me at all." She said teasing him.

He glared at her, but didn't chastise her for disrespect. This made her nervous.

Lupin cleared his throat, "What he is trying to say is that your safety is paramount and we petitioned for your adoption; it was approved." Remus said quickly.

"But we still must go to court against Lucius." Severus added.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. She couldn't think of anything intelligible to say. Absolutely **nothing** came to mind.

Now it was Snape's turn to be sarcastic, "If I'd known it was this easy to shut you up I would have adopted you years ago."

This time Remus glared.

After a few more minutes of silence, "Say something Hermione." Remus said not knowing if she was going to blow up or laugh thinking this was a joke.

She looked at both of them, "So whose name comes first? Do I hyphenate? Am I now Hermione Snape-Lupin or Lupin-Snape? Where will I live? Are you guy's gay? Are you ok with living with a teen aged witch? Do I call you Professors when we are home?" all of these questions came tumbling out of her mouth before she could rein them in.

Remus was relieved; she was asking questions, which was always a good thing where Hermione was concerned. If she had walked away and not spoken at all, that would have been bad and someone would have been hexed for it.

"First, we are not gay." Snape said rather sternly.

"You can keep your name if you like." Remus told her, "…and we can live in my home, but you will have access to Prince Manor also." He said tilting his head towards Snape.

"There will be growing pains, but we want to help and if it had to be anyone, we are both glad that it is you." Remus told her.

Severus nodded in agreement, "You may call us by our first names when outside of Hogwarts, but you will be respectful during instruction." He said in his professor voice.

She smirked and tried not to grin up at them.

She wanted to be serious, to show them that she was more mature than her counterparts, but she was close to jumping up and clapping so she did indeed give them a toothy grin, which made them smile in return.

"So can I change my name to Hermione Granger Lupin-Snape?" she asked them half joking.

"If you would like to, you may." Severus said approvingly.

She was about to giggle, but a thought occurred to her, "you're a death eater Professor and you're a known Order member, Professor. How does that work?" she asked perplexed.

"We have it worked out for the time being. Severus will tell Voldemort that he is turning you slowly and that I was for maintaining familiarity."

"I see." She said and then shrugged.

She hugged both men, "Thank you." She told them and walked out of the library with a bounce in her step.

*** Court.

They were seated on a bench with a long table in front of it facing an imposing large desk – presumably where the judge would sit.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were seated to their left at another long table. They looked confident and eager. Hermione could almost feel Lucius Malfoy mentally rubbing his hands together at the prospect of 'teaching the mudblood a lesson' then handing her over to Voldemort.

She shivered slightly and looked out the window; it was gray and the wind was howling.

Draco was sitting behind them sneering at Hermione and looking confused at Severus.

"Father, what is he doing?" Draco asked.

"I presume trying to win the dark lords favor by snatching her up before I do." He said smoothly with an eyebrow cocked at Severus.

Remus smiled, he had heard the exchange – werewolf hearing came in handy.

Hermione took a deep breath and watched as Percy Weasely walked into the court room, "All rise. The honorable Magistrate Lodell presiding. She will now hear your pleas for the permanent custody of one Hermione Granger, ward of the wizards state."

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you have petitioned for Miss Granger. Please explain to the court why you want custody."

Lucius cleared his throat. He stood and took his wife's hand in an unusual show of public affection, "Her parents passed away unexpectedly. The Malfoy family has always been parishioners of the wizarding worlds humanity.

We have the resources to enrich Miss Granger's life; she would want for nothing. We also have a son in her year at Hogwarts and he has expressed to me in the past his desire for a sibling. We were unable to have another child." He said this as he looked at Narcissa with an appropriate amount of sadness in his eyes.

"This presents the perfect opportunity to fill a hole in our lives as well as hers. It would also give her the unique opportunity to be immersed into the pureblood way of life; an opportunity not many muggle born witches and wizards have the chance to take advantage of. We would welcome her with open arms if you would only allow us to." He finished, quite proud of himself as he sat down.

Narcissa smiled patting his arm lovingly. Draco smiled and gave a meaningful look over at Hermione.

It was all fake of course, but they did put on a good show.

"Mssrs. Snape and Lupin, Will you please explain why you feel you should have custody of Miss Granger. It is unusual for two people of the same gender to petition for custody and I find myself questioning your motives. Two older wizards and one young lady is highly suspect."

Severus groaned internally, he was afraid of this. Already a judgment had been made and they haven't even spoken. Though, he had to give credit where credit was due; the judge was being honest and there was nothing aggressive or accusing in her bearing; only curiosity and need for explanation. Severus took that as a positive.

Severus and Remus stood, but Remus spoke first, "Ma'am, I've known Hermione since she was 13 years old. Not only do I respect her talent, intellect and power, but I genuinely like her. She is kind and thoughtful and I would surely be dressed horribly if she weren't here to dress me."

Hermione giggled quietly. This statement also earned him a few chuckles from the presiding judge.

"We are also in a unique position to educate her passed the normal curriculum offered at Hogwarts further preparing her for the future. She is a bright and caring young lady and our utmost responsibility is to ensure her emotional and physical well being." He finished.

"Are you saying we do not have her emotional and physical well being at heart?" Lucius asked offended.

"He was merely stating what you failed to mention Lucius." Severus spoke to the blonde wizard. The dark professor then turned to the magistrate and continued.

"I also have the resources to enrich Miss Grangers life; she would want for nothing with us as well, but that is not our only concern as Mr. Lupin stated before, our primary concern is her emotional, educational, and physical health and welfare. We also can empathize with her on a more personal level as both Mr. Lupin and I are familiar with muggle society, something Mr. Malfoy is unable to fully comprehend, which widens the gap between Miss Granger and his family." Severus cut his eyes over to the blonde in a subtle show of victory.

Lucius huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He made a very imposing figure.

"I see." The magistrate said, "Well, you both have made compelling arguments as to why you each should be awarded custody. I have made my decision."

She turned to look at the Malfoys, "You will find that there are some things Mr. Malfoy at which you cannot just throw galleons and expect it to solve all of your problems. I found your justification, although touching, selfish and lacking in warmth and genuine feeling."

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Snape, you are hereby awarded custody of Hermione Granger. Miss Granger do you wish to change your name at this time?"

She smiled and looked at both her 'dads', "Yes your honor to Hermione Granger Lupin-Snape."

The judge chuckled, "So shall it be."

CLACK!

"All rise the presiding judge is departing. Court adjourned." Percy said and walked out with the judge.

***

School was in session and she had moved into her dorm with a view of a new start.

She had written to Viktor about what had happened and he wrote her back expressing both his happiness at her happiness and his disappointment at her not coming to live with him. They continued to correspond, though the frequency increased as they longed to be with each other, but there were things she had to accomplish and he was traveling for Quidditch.

_Dear Viktor,_

_Harry found Snapes old potions book, though he doesn't know. He is cheating in potions! I hate it. I want to tell him, but Severus won't let me, saying it is not for me to reveal. I'm so frustrated. _

_I have taken my OWLS and am waiting for the results... I'm worried, what if I don't get O's? _

_Ron is going out with Lavender Brown... you remember her, right? She's kind of annoying, but if he's happy, who am I to judge? _

_I plan to write to your mum, the weather is getting annoying, always shifting. I need her guidance._

_Ginny is having more and more dreams … I try to help out as much as I can; we end up much of the time having tea in the kitchen at all hours of the early morning._

_I wish you were here. I miss you. I wonder what we'd do if you were here…_

_Yours,_

_Mimi._

**Snap**!

And the letter was gone.

_Dearest Mimi,_

_What would we do? Let me tell you…_

_Our last encounter was weeks ago and the vision that you left me with has never been far from my mind's eye._

_I see you asleep, peacefully, my arms wrapped around you. Your naked body pressed against mine. I notice a strand of hair across your cheek. I must remove it. I reach up gently to tuck it behind your ear, but then I notice the pout of your soft lips that beg a kiss from mine._

_The heat from your skin warms my heart and I fear it is pounding so rapidly that it will wake you._

_My hand must touch your soft skin. It runs down your cheek to your jaw line. I must stop to place my hand flat against your long neck. I could spend the rest of my days there, breathing in your scent and burying my face in your hair._

_My hand continues lower to your lovely, lovely breasts. Oh, Princess, your breasts are perfect and I lose what control I have when they are in front of me. I cup one and run my thumb across your pink nipple watching it harden beneath my touch._

_It draws me near to suckle. I hear you gasp lightly and nip it gently in response. _

_You're awake now and running your slender fingers through my hair tenderly pressing my face closer. I open my mouth wider in order to take more of you in. _

_You are circling your hips and opening your legs; it drives me wild seeing you parted for me. _

_The white of your thighs the flat of your stomach, your dark curls wet at the thought of me. I push your knees a part a little more and trail kisses down your stomach; I'm so near your center that I can smell your sweet scent. It fills me up with desire and the need to taste you._

_I lick at you to tease you, but you don't want that right now. You want strength. I comply by taking your swollen clit in my mouth and sucking. You taste so sweet, I could spend days there tasting your sweetness._

_I have to place my arm around your hips to keep you still._

_You are crying out my name while you cum in mouth. I lick you slowly as you come down from the high._

_You look at me, eyes dark and pull me up to kiss you. _

_You moan. I know it's because you can smell and taste yourself on my lips and chin._

_I can't hold back any longer I must feel your warmth around me, so I enter you with one push. You gasp and arch your back, screaming, "Yes"._

_I want to go slow, but I can't; you are so tight; you feel like heaven on earth. _

_Your hips meet mine thrust for thrust and soon I feel the pressure building._

_We cum together in a song of names cried out in passion. I never want to leave your side. If I could, I would remain forever buried in your warm, wet depths._

_My love __that__ is what we would be doing if I were there._

_Yours,_

_Viktor._

_P.S. – mama walked in just now and gave me the evil eye as I was unable to stand when she entered the room. _**Snap**!


	15. Conversations

_A conversation between friends._

They were sitting around the table in an awkward silence. They should be celebrating and had been until about two minutes ago when the Weasely's walked in.

Molly, Arthur and Ron were all staring at Hermione, Remus and Severus.

Molly had something to say, but wasn't sure how to say it; Arthur was silently pleading that Molly wouldn't make a fool of herself and by association, him; and Ron was not happy with the fact that Hermione… HIS HERMIONE was now living with two grown and single wizards. It just wasn't right.

"Ahem, Hermione dear, I just wanted to say how sorry I am that we couldn't make this work. I…" Molly started

"It's ok Mrs. Weasely. I'm happy with the arrangement. I understand your point of view completely." Hermione offered hoping to ease the woman's guilt.

Molly continued, much to the chagrin of those present, "It's just that a young girl should not be living with two single wizards; it's indecent." She said scowling at Remus.

Remus stood, "Molly, are you implying that our relationship is anything but platonic? Or that we have other motives than to keep her safe?"

Severus quirked a brow, the one way to get Remus all riled up was to question his integrity and that is just what the red-headed matriarch did. Severus was glad he stayed, even if he did have to endure the endless flirting between Tonks and the werewolf.

He wished that they would just shag already and get it over with; he could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife.

Severus' thoughts wandered to Josslyn, his pretty Josslyn. Who knew blind witches were so wild and passionate in the sack. He was visiting her soon, he couldn't wait. Just then Molly spoke and broke him from his nostalgia.

"No, No, No Remus; of course not. I just worry is all."

Remus sat back down though he was not placated in the least. That is exactly what she meant. He just glared at her.

Tonks was sitting on the other side of the table when Molly questioned their motives. Tonks quickly looked at Snape – he didn't care what Molly thought, or anyone else for that matter, but Remus…

Tonks had to keep her breathing under control when he stood. He was the purest specimen of masculine, manhood if ever she saw one.

She took in a deep breath, he was perfection. So gentle and mild mannered on the outside, but Tonks could see the way his eyes sparkled and glared that he was keeping a beast at bay. She shivered a little. She could eat him right up.

His large calloused hands and broad chest and shoulders that dipped to a V shape around his waist.

He wasn't hugely muscular, but his shirt stretched over an impressively defined chest. She suspected it was because of his furry little problem. She sighed, maybe a little too loudly because just then Remus' eyes shifted from glaring at Molly to searching Tonks face.

Tonks blinked in surprise and offered a little reassuring smile.

His eyes did not leave hers.

He could smell her arousal and it made his blood boil. How was he supposed to continue having an intelligent conversation when she was so attractive? Not in the traditional sense. Her hair was, most of the time, bubble gum pink, but Remus liked it. It made him hungry. She always smelled nice and was never overly girly.

She wasn't overly anything and Remus liked that. Everything in moderation – that was her. She was an auror and a damn good one if Moody could be trusted. The old man couldn't say enough good things about her.

Right now, all he wanted to do was take her upstairs and ravish her. He was on edge because of her.

Every time he was around her they would flirt a little or they would stare, which was becoming foreplay, but nothing would ever happen. At first he thought that flirting was just her way. Sirius was like that, flirted with everyone, both men and women, but he noticed quickly enough that he was the only one with whom she flirted.

He didn't know what would happen now with him and Severus adopting Hermione. Severus nudged him on the shoulder.

"What?" he snapped at the dark wizard.

"You're staring." He quietly murmured

Remus snapped back to pay attention to a red faced Hermione; Molly was still talking about propriety.

Tonks just sat back slowly while she smirked in response to Remus' heated stare.

Severus stood, fed up, "If her well being meant that much to you, why didn't you just include her. Hermione could have stayed in Ginny's room and would have been easier to include than bringing yet another male into the mix, but instead you chose the-boy-who-lived, so please leave my daughter alone. She will be fine with us." He stressed the words 'my daughter' with a pointed stare into Molly's round orbs and raised an eye brow waiting for a response, knowing that there would be none, he turned, after a moment, to Hermione, "Hermione, it's time to go home."

So relieved she jumped up, "yes sir." And followed him out with a last look at her other dad. Remus winked at her and watched the two leave.

Molly was so insulted that she didn't say anything in response only gathered her belongings and walked straight to the floo, "The Burrow!" She called.

Arthur Weasely just slapped a hand over his forehead and shook his head, "This is going to be a long night. So I bid you farewell, Remus. Tonks." Arthur grabbed Ron by the ear and led him to the floo to follow his wife.

"G'night Arthur." Remus and Tonks said in unison.

Remus stood, "Would you like some tea, Tonks?" he asked walking past her to the stove.

"Yes, please." She said watching him walk past her. He smelled nice she thought.

She was scratching at a small scar on her wrist –she did that when she was nervous – when Remus turned to set down her tea.

"What's this?' he asked picking her hand up to look at the red patch she had been scratching.

"Oh, nothing." She said barely able to breathe much less form a sentence.

His eyes met hers in an intense stare, "Well there's a scar there. Does it hurt still?" he asked tilting his head in the cutest way. _Like a puppy_ she thought.

"Um, well, it's old and no, it doesn't hurt anymore. Just a habit to scratch it, I guess." She said wanting to pull her hand away, his touch was scorching.

He smiled and pulled her arm up so that his lips were able to brush softly against her wrist, "All better?" he whispered

She only nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"So what happened?" he asked moving away from her.

"What?"

"Your scar, what's it from?" he asked with humor in his tone.

"Oh, second year potions. My lab partner was slicing up some bug and I was listening to Professor Snape drone on; when he asked a question to the class, I raised my hand at the exact moment that my partner raised her hand except that she had a paring knife in her hand and sliced my wrist." She said looking at the scar running her thumb over it and shaking her head.

He leaned forward and pushed his hair out of his eyes revealing a thin white scar in the middle of his eyebrows.

She leaned in close too and laughed, "What is that?" she asked happy that the tension was easing a bit.

"Sirius was screwing around in DADA class when he accidently turned my quill into a sword and I cut myself before I realized what he had done." He was laughing at the memory, "and all he could say was, 'it's all fun and games until someone pokes an eye out!'"

Tonks laughed and nodded her head – that was definitely something Sirius would say.

Remus summoned something a little stronger than tea and poured them both a glass. She only paused for a second before she drank.

After three more glasses and an hour and a half of laughter later, they were still seated at the kitchen table talking about scars.

Tonks hefted her sneaker clad foot and plopped it on the table with a thump. She proceeded to roll up her pant leg – making Remus pant at the idea of touching her silky smoothness – to reveal a large jagged scar that ran from the top of her knee around her calf and ending at her ankle.

When he stopped thinking about humping her leg he actually looked at the strangely shaped scar, "what is that from?"

"It was a snake. I thought just a regular snake. We were out on surveillance and I felt it curl around my calf. When I bent down to take it off it glowed blue and went up in flames burning my skin. Since it was magical they couldn't heal it all the way." She said removing her foot.

He pulled up his shirt to show her a deep wound that hadn't healed properly among his criss cross scars made from his monthly transitions.

"My father wanted to know what hot irons do to werewolf flesh."

There was no laughing. She could see the pain in his face.

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry." She took his hands in hers.

"It's fine really; it was a long time ago." He said though liking her touching him he didn't pull away.

She wasn't sure if it was the mood or the alcohol or both, but she said it anyway, "Remus, I am gone much of the time. I get hurt sometimes and can be moody. I don't always say the right thing, but I almost always have the best of intentions. I don't have any idea what to do for you after the full moon, but am willing to learn. I would really enjoy getting to know you better on a more personal level. Are you interested?"

He wanted to jump over the table and kiss her right then and there, but instead he smiled, squeezed her hands and stood, bringing her with him.

They met in the middle, "I would like that." He said and bent his head slowly to brush his lips over hers.

It was enough to send a jolt of electricity to her toes.

He pulled up and looked at her; she almost huffed at the sudden loss. He swallowed, "you know, I keep a lot of personal stuff in my room. We could start there." He suggested lightly.

She smiled and brought his head down for a burning kiss as her answer.

He picked her up and walked outside to apperate to his cottage, knowing that Snape and Hermoine went back to Hogwarts.

***

"Professor?" she asked as they walked to the front doors.

He looked at her, "Why didn't they include me?" she asked him.

He was afraid she would ask, "I wanted her to stop harassing you Hermione, don't put…"

She interrupted him, "Please, Professor." She said stopping him with her hand.

She looked so young at this moment he thought.

He sighed, "Harry is worth a lot of money, Hermione. The Weasely's, well…" he didn't finish.

She looked like someone had slapped her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I…"

"No, Professor, it's fine. I was just a little surprised. They have never seemed to really be worried about money." She said

"I will tell you this, but you will not breathe a word of it to Potter. Understand?" he asked

She nodded

"Harry pays for all of his, Ronalds and the youngest Weasely girls school supplies and tuition. He has been since second year."

She gasped, "What?"

*LIGHTNING*

He looked around, "We should hurry." He said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked her voice getting louder.

CRACK! (thunder)

"I don't know."

RUMBLE RUMBLE hard RAIN

"Hermione, you must calm down, I'm sure there is an explanation as to why he didn't tell you. Probably embarrassed or didn't want to embarrass the Weaselys." He was grasping at straws he knew, but her power was freakish.

She looked around suddenly and nodded, "sorry professor." They both ran inside.

***

Hermione was scared and hurt and angry. How could Harry not mention something like that? Maybe the professor was right, maybe he was embarrassed. Of course, maybe it was because he just figured it was none of her business either. Hermione had always thought of both Harry and Ron as her best friends, but she knew that Harry and Ron were closer. They were the true best friends.

Whatever the case, Hermione needed some help to control this …power; though she was feeling like it was more of a curse right now.

She missed Viktor, but instead of writing him she wrote his mother.  
She was practical and Raya could help.

_Dear Mrs. Krum,_

_I need your help. _

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

**SNAP!**

After the letter disappeared she sought out Ginny. She was worried.

"Hey Gin."

Ginny looked up. She looked tired. Before Hermione could form any coherent sentences Ginny spoke, "I'm not sure how to say this, Herm, but I think you and I are supposed to do something together that will either help harry defeat the dark lord or defeat him ourselves." She paused looking like she would cry if she were rejected, but she pressed on, "I know how it must sound, but I've been having the same dream over and over again… and it's always you and me."

Hermione looked at her friend and smiled, "You and me Ginny." She said in quiet reassurance and hugged the little red head.

"You should write Anna." Hermione said hoping the younger girl would get some rest afterwards.

Ginny nodded and pulled out parchment.

_Hi Anna,_

_Having trouble sleeping – having the same dream over and over and I could use your sage advice. Need sleep right now though. I will write a longer letter later._

_With love,_

_Ginny_

**SNAP!**

Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other glad that they had help on the way.

"You look like you want to ask me something, Herm."

Hermione paused then thought it best if she asked, "Did you know that Harry was paying for your school supplies and tuition and has been since you started school?"

The look on Ginny's face gave Hermione the answer.

"Are you sure, Herm? How embarrassing!" Ginny practically yelled her discontent.

At that moment, Ron and Harry walked through the portrait, "hey guys." Harry said with a smile that quickly faded.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Do you have something you want to share with us, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Ron looked at him too.

"What do you mean? About what exactly?" Harry asked evasively.

Hermione nudged Ginny to give him a hint. Hermione had promised Severus she wouldn't breathe a word to Potter, and so she had Ginny do it.

"Tuition." Ginny barked.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, but it was Ron who spoke, "Oh that. You should be nicer to Harry, since he pays your tuition, Ginny. I would have told you, but mom said not to; said you'd make a fuss." Ron sneered.

"You knew?" Hermione asked Ron in disbelief.

"Of course. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to feel jealous." He said like it was nothing.

"No Ron, that isn't why. I just didn't know how to tell you, Hermione." Harry said ashamed.

Hermione looked at them both and realized again that they were closer and she was the odd man out, "It's fine Harry. It is your money after all. I was just surprised."

Harry felt guilty and didn't know what to say.

Ginny was still beet red and furious, "Well I'm NOT ALLOWING IT ANYMORE! I'll find another way." She yelled.

"Mom said you would say that. There isn't another way; she'll pull you out of school." He told his younger sister.

Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's wand arm, "maybe there is another way, Ginny." She said quietly.

Hermione had told Ginny about the 'want for nothing' financial status of both her new dads, maybe they could help and if they wouldn't, Hermione knew that she was left whatever money her parents had as insurance, she would pay for Ginny's tuition with that… as long as Ginny was ok with that.

After that thought, Hermione wanted to laugh, _what __**is**__ wrong with Harry paying?_

Her inner voice answered that question, _it's not that Harry's paying; it's that it was done without anyone knowing. Sneaky._

***

Raya opened unrolled the parchment and her eyes widened. "oh dŭshterya mi" (my daughter).

"Anna! Get Josslyn, we are going to Scotland."

"What? Why Scotland? There is no good shopping in Scotland!" Anna yelled back from the kitchen.

**SNAP!**

Anna grabbed the parchment floating in thin air and unrolled it carefully.

"Who's going to Scotland?" Nikolai asked walking into the kitchen.

"Apparently, Raya, Josslyn and I are." Anna replied reading the letter with concern written on her face.

Raya stood up and acknowledged that Anna received a letter of her own, "The girls need us and we can use Josslyn's help too, besides I know she pines for Severus."

"Well, don't tell Viktor or Sergei." Nikolai said

"Don't tell us what?" Viktor said rounding the corner with Sergei in tow.

At this point, Anna took another drink of her vodka, Raya raised her head to study the ceiling –both women hiding the parchments behind their backs - and Nikolai mumbled something about a bookstore then left.

Viktor and Sergei just glanced at each other wondering what was going on. They would get to the bottom of this.

(**A/N:** thanks for reading and **please review**.)


	16. Fatness

_Fatness_…

The next few days Hermione was withdrawn, she didn't sit with Harry or Ron usually arriving early to the great hall and missing them completely. Ginny only saw Hermione in the evening and most of that time was spent studying by both girls.

Severus noticed that she didn't sit with either boy during potions, opting instead to sit alone.

He was never surprised at her talent and as usual she corked her potion and handed it in with a smile even while her classmates were partnered and still hadn't finished.

He took the potion and checked it for acceptance – it was, of course perfect.

He looked at her and frowned when he saw she was looking at the ground waiting for him to dismiss her.

He knew she was sad, he just wasn't sure why, but he did know that he was going hurt whomever hurt her.

"You may go Miss Granger." He said quietly.

She looked up now, "It's Lupin-Snape now sir." She quipped teasing him in a whisper.

He huffed and nodded curtly, but she could see the humor in his eyes.

She packed up her bag and left.

Harry and Ron watched her leave without even a sideways glance in their direction from her.

Harry looked back to Professor Snape. He was watching Hermione leave also; he was wearing a slightly concerned expression on his face, one that made Ron comment sarcastically about Snape being a greasy git.

Harry shot Ron a nasty glare after that remark. He knew that Professor Snape had been the one to help Hermione cast the spells necessary to keep Harry safe during the triwizard tournament.

If it hadn't been for her repelling spell, Voldemort wouldn't have been knocked off his feet initially when he cast the crucio. It gave Harry time to run behind a rock and catch his breath.

After the class was dismissed, Remus made his way to the potions classroom.

Knock. Knock.

"Enter."

Remus walked down the aisle and took a seat in the front row.

Severus looked up from his desk and understood immediately that Hermione acted similarly in Remus' class.

"I don't know what's wrong." Remus said, "Her work is perfect as usual, but she doesn't talk to anyone, except with one word answers." He looked at Severus hoping for an answer, but all he saw was confusion and concern for their daughter.

"Longbottom asked her for help today on a potion and instead of diving into a 20 minutes synopsis on the use of lily leaf extract, she just gave him her measured ingredient and turned around to cut some more for herself." Severus stated bewildered.

Remus smirked, "did you take house points?" he asked teasing.

Severus snorted but then his teasing manner faded, "No."

"Maybe we should just confront her." Remus suggested.

"In all of your Gryffindor bluntness, when has that ever worked?" Severus asked Slytherin to the core.

"It works well with other Gryffindors." Remus answered.

Severus took a breath and nodded in acquiescence, "OK."

***

Hermione walked in from studying to find her two 'best friends' –_and she used that term loosely_- sitting in front of the fire, their books scattered everywhere.

She realized that after everything, they still made it clear she was not one of them. They were brothers now and she was just someone who could help them get what they want.

She would help, but she wouldn't engage.

She missed Viktor immensely and Raya had yet to answer her note. Her feelings were hurt, she missed her boyfriend, she was stressed out trying to keep her mood from making everyone else suffer the weather, she was worried about Ginny, she missed her parents and on top of it all she felt fat.

She looked over to the fire; they didn't even notice her arrival, so deep in conversation were they.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

She walked to the window and opened it up for the large grey owl to hop in and stretch out its leg to her.

She gave it a snack and it flew back from where it came.

The parchment was addressed to her, HERMIONE GRANGER.

_Hmmmmm_ she thought and opened the parchment – little pink, green and yellow sparks flew out of it making her smile and giggle a little.

_Mione,_

_We… I miss you and wanted to make sure you kept in touch. Haven't seen you in a while since scar head moved in and became yet another brother. _

_I would love it if next Hogsmeade weekend we could talk over a butterbeer?_

_Say yes,_

_George._

She giggled some more and folded the parchment.

"Was that from Krum?" Ron spat and stood up moving towards her.

"No, it was from your brother if you must know." She snapped and backed up a step to keep the distance between them.

As he moved to grab the letter she yelped in surprise and closed her eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable pain that would follow, but after a moment of nothing, she opened one eye. Harry had Ron by the arm and his wand pointed to his chest, "You won't do that again." He said

Ron nodded curtly; Harry responded by lowering his wand and letting Ron go.

The tall angry red head paused to sneer at Hermione, "I won't wait forever, Mione." Then he walked off yelling for Lavender.

She came running down with a fearful look on her face, "Yes baby, sorry, I didn't hear you." She cooo'd, but it stopped abruptly when Ron jerked her arm to bring her closer. He said something to her – his body language told everyone in the room that he was not whispering sweet nothings to her, she nodded with frenzy and then he pulled her quite roughly out the door.

Harry and Hermione were fairly perplexed at his behavior, "What the hell was that?" she asked her mood completely ruined.

"I dunno." He said. His gaze returned to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just …I'll be in my room."

She decided to use the floo to go back to her room in Remus' cottage; they had connected it shortly after custody was awarded.

She went for a run – Severus bought her a treadmill to use when the weather wasn't good for an outdoor run.

Her mood had not improved since her run so the weather was awful. She took a bath, slipped on a pair of flannel pajamas – pink with kittens on them – pulled out a tub of chocolate chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream – there were definite perks to living with the werewolf and one of them was that the two shared an unnatural obsession with chocolate –so she sat down on her bed to watch SAY ANYTHING with John Cusack, it was one of her favorite movies of all time.

She was half way through the movie when someone started banging on her door. Her ice cream was still frozen due to the stasis charm and she was sniffling because of the movie; she opened the door teary eyed to find both Severus and Remus looking at her with expressions of exasperation and concern.

She bit down on the spoon to keep it from falling and allowing the large amount of ice cream in her mouth to melt slowly while she paused the movie. She walked into the hallway still sniffling; she knew this would take a while so she closed the door behind her and lead the way to the living room.

Severus and Remus eyed her suspiciously, but followed anyway.

When she sat on the couch and took the spoon out of her mouth, dipping it back into the tub, Severus made a face, but when she stabbed the spoon in the tub in defiance daring him to say something, he looked away opting to keep the peace for the time being.

"Ummm, we looked everywhere for you." Remus started off in a nonconfontational way.

"So? You found me; do you need help with something? It seems that is the only reason anyone ever notices I'm not present." She was going to stop there, but once the first sentence was out, she just kept going.

Remus had decided that stern was probably a better way to go, and opened his mouth to tell her not to use that tone with him, but she stood suddenly and started ranting.

"I mean that seems to be the ONLY EFFING REASON anyone even notices I'm around – they need something. You know, I don't always like to study by myself, it would be nice to have someone else to bounce ideas off of and have discussions with, but does anyone do that for me? NO, its 'Mione, I need this' or 'Mione I need that.' And 'Mione I won't wait forever.' I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN???!" Severus was about to comment on her language, but again, decided against it – he did value his life after all…

She continued, "And you know the only reason he didn't attack me again was because Harry pulled his wand on him! He was going to do it again." She was still ranting about no one noticing her, but after she switched subjects so quickly leaving Severus and Remus whiplashed, they were immediately put on point when she told them Harry pulled his wand on Ron to protect her.

They focused again on her pacing and ranting, "DOES HE THINK I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE WHO THREATENS ME?" she paused they blushed, neither man wanted to talk about sex with her.

"Nowhere in **Hogwarts: A History** is there a chapter entitled **A Gryffindors Guide to Get Witches: Section 1: Attack and Put Down; Section 2: Make them Feel Stupid; Section 3: Corner them in the common room with no way to escape**. Did they even notice that Ginny doesn't sleep? I MEAN SHE IS HIS…THEIR SISTER FOR MERLINS SAKE!" At this she sat down with a huff, sniffled and took another bite of ice cream. "They don't even seem to care that Molly threatened to pull her out of school, because she doesn't want Harry paying her way…" she paused but continued to stab her ice cream and shovel it into her mouth, swallowing, "which is a nice segway into this, I want to pay for Ginny's tuition with the money I inherited from my parents." She was shaking her head and letting the tears fall.

When she looked up into the very angry faces of her father's she asked the question, "Where did it all go wrong? Harry goes off for days to Merlin knows where; Ron just gets angrier and angrier. What did I do wrong?" she asked them

"You didn't do anything wrong." Severus said as he sat next to her. He took her hand in his and looked at her, "Did he touch you?" he asked softly

She shook her head no and Remus breathed a sigh of relief, "He called me names though… earlier, when Harry wasn't around. He said I was short… and bossy." She loudly sobbed resting her head against his shoulder; Severus had to fight not to smile.

Remus coughed to hide a chuckle.

She looked up and glared at both of them. Snatching her hand away from Severus she said "I suppose you think I'm fat too, huh?! Well SO WHAT?! WHO CARES IF I'M FAT, I'M A SWEETHEART DAMNIT I DON'T DESERVE THIS SHITE!"

**SLAM**!

She jumped up from the couch and had been walking up stairs to her room yelling about her weight when she slammed the door and yelled some more, but they couldn't make out what she was saying it just sounded like yelling and throwing things.

They were at a loss as to how Ron calling her short and bossy led her to think that they thought she was fat.

They both looked at the window when the wind whipped around and made the shutters crash against the house.

Remus didn't get it and Severus was more baffled than he had ever been in his life.

"She wants to pay for Ginny." Remus said proud of her for wanting to help her friend.

"It's her money she can do what she wants with it, I have already made provisions for her in my will so she will be financially stable in adulthood no matter what she does." Severus said.

"I have also. We should talk to them both about it then… but not right now." Remus added quickly.

Just then they both felt the wards being breached and went to open the door.

Remus wanted to laugh in relief, he invited them in.

Severus turned around, "OH Thank Merlin! Please she is upstairs, first door on your left."

Raya and Anna were only confused for a second before they realized, by the weather, that Hermione was beyond pissed off; they knocked on the door and reared back a little when the girl in question opened it enraged.

When Hermione realized who it was she collapsed against them both crying, she told them that she didn't think she was that fat and that she worked out, but sometimes she did eat ice cream, but it shouldn't make her fat, cause her clothes still fit.

They just shushed her and told her she wasn't fat at all and that they were so happy to see her and how beautiful she was, and that Viktor thought so too.

The door clicked shut softly and Remus turned to see a very pretty woman embracing his normally stoic friend, Severus Snape.

He cleared his throat, "Severus?"

The woman backed up and turned towards his voice, but didn't look at him. Remus knew immediately, he could sense it. His werewolf could sense abnormalities in people.

He took her hand gently, "I'm Remus Lupin." He said and kissed her knuckles.

She smiled, "Josslyn Cruz at your service, sir. A werewolf, yes?" she asked startling him.

"Y… Yes. How did…?" he stammered

"Let's just say I have a sense for these things." She said and squeezed the hand that Severus still held.

The wards shifted and Remus again opened the door.

There stood Ginny, hair wild in the wind, tears coursing down her cheeks, "Is Mione here?" she hiccupped.

Remus just nodded and stepped aside to let her in, "What happened?"

She looked at Severus and Remus, "I bumped into Ron and Lavender in the hallway and Ron yelled at me, in front of everyone, saying that I should watch where I'm going and that I shouldn't be such a klutz blah blah blah. I …I…" sniff sniff.

"Oh dear." Josslyn said

"Oh Hi Miss Cruz." The little red head greeted and walked into the waiting arms of the blind woman.

"Let's go upstairs, dear."

Together they made their way upstairs and entered the room clicking the door shut behind them.

Severus and Remus were again dumb founded at everything they had heard.

Wards again, this time Severus answered, "Potter." He said and let the boy in.

Harry walked in, "I'm confused." He said in honesty hoping that Remus and Severus would have answers, but all he received in return was matching looks of befuddlement.

"Welcome to our world." Severus said and walked to the bar.

(**A/N:** thanks for reading, **please review**.)


	17. body and soul

Three hours and two menses potions later, three women emerged from the room tired and needing a drink. Comforting two distraught, PMSing teenage girls with extraordinary powers was taxing to say the least.

Josslyn was met at the bottom of the stairs by Severus Snape, whom she identified by his aura and masculine scent. She was positively besotted with him.

Raya and Anna followed looking around the room with interest.

Severus made the introductions, "Raya Krum, Anna Angelova and Josslyn Cruz may I introduce Remus Lupin and Dora Tonks – Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

They all shook hands, but it was Josslyn who surprised them, "Albus, it's been too long."

He smiled and took her one hand in both of his, "Indeed it has. You look positively sparkling!" he said smiling at the blind woman.

"You've met?" Severus asked mildly surprised.

They both nodded.

Remus offered Raya and Anna a glass of tea, but after a quick shake of their heads and a look that silently requested something stronger he brought them two healthy doses of firewhiskey.

"Da. Thank you." Raya said.

They all sat.

Severus was uncomfortable. He knew why Albus had come and he didn't want to hear it. He would find another way. He could clearly recite the words of their exchange one week prior.

"_Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" he pleaded_

_  
"Whether it has or it hasn't is irrelevant; you gave me your word." Albus returned obviously tired of discussing the matter._

Harry was squirming too, Professor Dumbledore was watching him.

"Harry might I have a word?" Albus asked. Harry nodded and together they moved to the study and closed the door.

Albus flicked his wand and out of the cabinet floated a pensieve.

The old wizard pulled out a small clear vial hidden in his robes; inside the vial was a swirling iridescent ribbon of silver and white.

He pulled it out and poured it into the bowl.

Albus looked into Harry's eyes and nodded for the boy-who-lived to view it.

Uneasy, Harry said the incantation and bent to place his face into the memory.

After a few moments Harry reappeared, but didn't say anything.

"Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't." Dumbledore asked.  
**"**Well, I don't understand. What happened?"

"This is perhaps the most important memory I've collected. It is also a lie. This memory has

been tampered with by the same person whose memory it is, our old friend, Professor Slughorn." The headmaster's normal baritone voice hitched in thought of what the recently returned Professor had done.

"But why would he tamper with his own memory?"  
Dumbledore thought for a moment, "I suspect he's ashamed of it."  
Harry wished the old man would just get to the point, "Why?"  
"Why, indeed? I asked you to get to know Professor Slughorn, and you have done so. Now I want you to persuade him to divulge his true memory any way you can." Those piercing blue eyes were intense as they bore a hole into Harry's head.  
"I don't know him that well, sir."  
Trying to convey the importance of this Albus said, "This memory is everything. Without it, we are blind. Without it, we leave the fate of our world to chance. You have no choice. You must not fail."

They both paused in reflection of what was to occur, but then Harry posed the question, "Did you know, sir? Then?"  
**"**Did I know that I just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time? No."

with that, Albus gathered the memory and walked out the study.

***

Severus nodded as Albus Dumbledore bid his goodbyes to everyone and left.

His mood dark.

He felt a soft feminine hand on his forearm. The warmth from it ignited a feeling of tenderness in him and he placed his larger, calloused hand on top of hers.

"Your aura is dark. Will you share with me your concerns?" Josslyn asked.

He didn't speak at first; only looked at Harry.

Harry nodded at the unspoken communication, though neither wizard was quite sure what information the other held, but together – along with the powerful magical beings in this house- they would figure it out one way or another.

Severus looked around, "This cannot leave this house." He stated and rolled his eyes at Tonks excitement in hearing a secret.

She loved secrets, she loved _knowing_… Remus smirked at her.

"And the girls?" Remus asked motioning with head upstairs where they slept.

"We will tell them. We must, they are powerful alone, but together…" Raya said looking at her sister. She didn't elaborate, but she could feel the power the girls emitted, it was intoxicating.

"Raya's right. Those girls will be invaluable if they work together." Josslyn told the group.

"Well… here goes nothing then…" Harry said and then paused, "first, I think Draco Malfoy is a deatheater. We followed him a while back to Borgin and Burkes – it was … well, I think he's a deatheater. Second, since Professor Snape is DADA teacher now and Slughorn is potions, Dumbledore has asked me to get to know him better, which I have tried, but tonight I viewed a pensieve he had..." the young wizard paused again and looked at his hands laying in his lap.

"Who's memory was it, Harry?" Remus asked gently

"Professor Slughorn and … and Tom Riddle; it was … confusing a muted; I couldn't quite hear what Riddle was asking… it was just unclear. Dumbledore said Slughorn manipulated the memory himself and that he wanted me to coax the real memory from the Professor." Harry looked up now with an almost helpless look on his face, "I don't know how I'm going to do that." He sighed.

Severus took the opportunity to share his side of the story, "In order to gain immortality, Tom Riddle, the dark lord, split his soul seven times. He placed each piece into …a host – if you will, I know one for sure is alive – his snake Nagini. The pieces of his stored soul are called horcruxes. Albus has been locating and destroying these horcruxes. Two have been destroyed, but in doing that was cursed. You've noticed his hand?" Severus looked around to Remus and Harry who nodded, "That is the result. I have been able to slow the degeneration, but I haven't found a way to stop it. If it continues, he will die a slow painful death."

"We must do something." Harry pleaded.

Remus was watching Severus, "There's more." He said, it was not a question.

Severus sighed, he had to be careful here, the unbreakable vow would prevent him from revealing the promise out right, but he could be cryptic. He looked at Harry, "Albus has knowledge of a recent plan to end his life. The vehicle in which that plan is to be carried out falls under Albus' responsibility and thusly, obligates him to protect that vehicle. You see, constructing a horcrux is considered extremely dark magic. It violates laws of nature and morality. It requires a horrific act as well as murder to accomplish. Albus is concerned for the soul of the vehicle.

He has asked me to … to …. Prevent further suffering from the curse and end his life before the plan is carried out." Severus was just as horrified as the rest of them. He did not want to do this.

Remus thought for a moment, thankful that Harry didn't fly off the handle as per the usual. _People thought Ron was emotional, harry was just as emotional, he just had better timing. Strangely, it was Hermione that tended to be the more grounded one of the trio._ He thought.

"This would also bring favor with Voldemort, yes?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded.

"Hermione can help. She is a powerful witch. We just need to channel her powers enough for her to control the effect." Raya said.

"Ginny will be the key, once I have her meditating we'll know the dark lords inclinations. Does he have a reliable seer?" Anna asked Severus

"No. He doesn't believe in it."

"Then why did he want the prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Because it was foretold before he was born. Seers don't live that long, Harry. People fear them or covet them. It makes for a caged existence." Anna said sadly.

"Plus there have been so many phony articles recently that it is difficult to find a credible seer. So he believes in something that is older than him."

"Forgive me, Mrs. Angelova, but you're a credible seer. I've heard about you from different sources. Are you not worried about a … caged existence?" Remus asked innocently.

Raya smirked and Josslyn smiled (which made the males in the room nervous), "I have the honor and privilege of being loved and cared for by my husband, Mr. Lupin. He can be… difficult when you threaten something he considers his."

"So what happens next?" Tonks asked finally finding her voice.

"We train." Anna said and downed the remainder of her drink.

***

Anna and Raya shared a room at the cottage; they wanted to be close to the girls if they woke early.

Tonks went home reluctantly; Remus was nervous about having her stay over with 'company'.

Severus whisked Josslyn to Prince Manor.

They apperated directly inside the master bedroom and as soon as his foot hit the ground he had Josslyn in his arms and his face buried in her neck. He was currently trailing soft wet kisses over the sensitive skin behind her ear down to her shoulder.

"I've missed you so much, Josslyn." He tone heavy

Her head back and her hands pulling him closer by his lapels, "Yesss." She whispered.

Her hair was in a sloppy bun. She had put it up earlier, to get it off her neck. Severus growled and pulled it out of its confinement; he watched the shiny cinnamon curtain tumble down her back.

Her delicate hands managed to remove his outer robes and were now making haste unbuttoning his shirt. When that was accomplished she pushed it off his shoulders and ran her hands over the bare skin on his chest, stomach, around his waist, up his back and around his shoulders. She loved the feel of his skin, the grooves of his scars, and the heat of his body.

He moaned in response to her physical perusal of his person. His lips found hers in a soft, but demanding kiss between lovers. Tongues dueling for dominance; he moaned again as she took hold of his tongue to suck on it tenderly – gently pulsing with pressure.

His hands gripped her hips and ground his erection against her stomach.

She released his tongue and allowed him to invade her mouth with desire and desperation.

She responded in kind.

He pulled back and murmured, "Divesto". She felt the draft immediately and shivered in response before his body was again pressed against hers.

She noted for a half second that his aura was glowing a clear pink. She smiled inwardly.

He could feel her soft round breasts pressed against his chest; he could feel the heat coming from between her legs. He was losing control. He needed to get her to a bed, but he didn't want to stop kissing her.

He reached down under her bottom and applied some pressure; she immediately jumped a little and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He moaned again, that put her sweetness right against the tip of his… she squeezed her legs, and he started walking to the bed, holding her- kissing her.

He laid her on the bed and whispered, "I'm sorry." He thrust forward inside of her and whimpered at how heavenly it felt.

She gasped and arched her back, "Oh Severus… please."

He slid out slowly and thrust back in making her scream. He moved her legs up higher and thrust harder.

He stood – she was laying on the edge of the bed, her legs being held up by Severus. He was pumping slowly in and out. He was watching as his cock sunk inside of her, glistening with her arousal. He loved that he held her legs – parted for him, spread in a V her feet by his shoulders. He was going to cum soon and wanted her to first.

He folded one of her legs so that it was wrapped around his hip; pushing her knee down, spreading her wet lips apart he stroked her swollen bud putting slight pressure, making her buck more in response to his ministrations.

He circled around it then flicked it making her moan in satisfaction.

"I'm going to …" he said and thrust harder

"Severus! Yes…" her body stiffened and he could feel her inner walls clamp down on him, milking him of his essence.

Sweat dripped off his forehead and he could see the thin sheen of perspiration on the surface of her skin.

"Severus, come lay with me." She beckoned.

He did as she told; he never wanted to leave her side. He waved his wand and performed a quick _Scourify_ then lay down behind her and slumbered off into a peaceful sleep.

***

The girls walked downstairs the next morning to Raya and Anna clearing the furniture out of the living room and Josslyn chanting.

The girls looked at each other and waited for instruction.

It was Saturday and they both felt better after some much needed girl bonding.

After breakfast, Ginny and Hermione sat for their lessons.

"So ladies we vant focus your attentions, so that you may be able to control elements of your power, but first ve vant share some information vith you and vant ask questions if you feel like it." Josslyn said as she struggled through the English a bit.

Anna and Raya smirked as Ginny shook her head in response to the last statement, _obviously the blind witch had no idea what she was allowing when Hermione Granger was in the room and knowledge was to be had._

Josslyn continued, "I read aura's and am also an empath. This mean I can determine the true intentions of people in front of me. You must remember that intentions change and dark people are not alvays dark and good people are not alvays good, it's human condition.

Our aura's are reflections of true nature at any given moment; and by true nature I mean that our society seem to emphasize symbols, stereotypes, habits, manners, superficial behavior, pretending, following others and submitting free vill to leaders.

Education seems to be based on views and expectations of people who try to control the flock.

Our true nature is vot ees left when we discard all habits, stereotypes, manners, and superficial behavior and become fully conscious. Note that some people are so attached to manners and habits that is very hard, if not impossible, to discover who they really are. The only vay to get an instant insight into personality seems to be by vatching Aura, because the Aura shows true intent, behind any facade of superficial behavior.  
So what does it all mean? In general, the more colorful, cleaner and brighter the Aura, the better and more spiritually advanced ees person. Also, the more uniform the energy distribution in the Aura, the healthier and more balanced the person is." She paused and then continued she could feel the curiosity from the girls.

"You both haff yellow lining vhich mean joy and generosity, but Mimi your aura is mostly Turquoise indicating your talent for organization and multitasking, you are in 'get smart' mode- you need goals spelled out so that you can organize the steps to get to vhere you vant go." Josslyn took a drink of water and continued, "Ginny, you haff orange, that is sign of power; inspiring and uplifting."

Ginny promptly stuck her tongue out at Hermione, who in return pushed the red head over in a playful manner.

The women laughed and Josslyn sat down, her part completed for the moment.

Raya stood and watched the girls with a smile, "Let's talk about elementals. Ve are magical beings that govern nature," she said this waving her arms in a large circle over top her head resting in her lap, "the forces of life that may be summoned to vorking magic.

The degree of elementals varies from vitch who only inhabits the spirit realm of the element Air to a full elemental affecting all four elements. Air elementals activities are manifest in gatherings clouds, in blowing winds, in the downpour of rain and the formation of snow. They are responsible for growth and maturity of plant life we see around us. Mimi, ve will be completing some exercises to determine if you are true elemental or if you are a magical being that inhabits the spirit of the Air element only." Raya paused – no judgment just fact. Hermione wondered briefly if Raya was a full elemental or just inhabited one and if just one, which one.

Raya continued, "Elemental magic strives to achieve a balance between light and dark powers; ve cannot not focus more on one than other. You must be aware of how much of our emotions are tied to our power. As vitches ve haff unique burden of trying to balance our ever-changing emotional state to the well-being of others; keep that in mind as we progress."

Raya sat down next to Mimi and Anna stood pulling Ginny up with her. She gathered her hands and held them tight.

Ginny smiled feeling warm and excited, "For thousands of years, people haff used vhatever vas at hand to divine future. Mankind has used knucklebones, entrails, sticks, stones and shells. Tea, fire, crystal balls – you name it, it's been used. Ve haff our minds, our visions, our feelings. Ve must trust our instincts – that is hardest thing, I think for women to do; believe in ourselves, trust ourselves… - and act accordingly. Like our elemental partner, we haff obligation to others to balance our emotion with our sight. Ve must see the meaning in the actions, the situation, the vords and feeling.

Ve do not roll our eyes back in our head and channel some dark spirit who makes us speak in tones our throats aren't used to. Objectivity, reason and trust are our tools, Ginny. That is how we can help."

The women finished and let the girls absorb all the information. Later that afternoon they would start training.

Severus had given them three days at the most. He was afraid something would happen that would place them in danger.

***

Lunch was a quiet affair and the girls went back to Hermione's bedroom for a nap. Instead they each wrote a letter to their loves.

_Dear Sergei, _

_Your mom is here. I asked her to come… I needed someone who understood – she does. Victors mum is here also to help Mimi._

_I wish you were here, want to see you again. I dream about you… in a good way. I miss your warm hands and strong hugs… as well as other things on your person. :)_

_I'll write later, loving you, Ginny._

**SNAP!**

_Dear Viktor, _

_Your mom is here. Helping me. Josslyn is here too and now I must stand by and watch helplessly as my snarky potions professor turned dad makes google-y eyes at a blind witch. They are always touching and smiling. It makes me want to gag. haha_

_Really, it makes me miss you more.  
Did you know that I think about you at night wishing you were here? It takes every ounce of will power to not use the locket… sigh._

_Yours body and soul,_

_Mimi._

_**SNAP!**_

(**A/N:** Clear Pink aura indicates Love. _Thanks for reading and please __review_.)


	18. Yes, you will

After what seemed like weeks of studying – studying for school, studying for battle and studying on how to harness powers – Hermione and Ginny were exhausted.

Headmaster Dumbledore had graciously allowed Raya, Anna and Josslyn access to the school in order to take advantage of the Room of Requirements in order to share their knowledge with the girls without causing any suspicion on the girls' absences.

This also allowed Severus to engage in a daily cleansing of his soul…sometimes twice a day, by wreaking havoc on poor Josslyns body. Had someone been taking note throughout Severus' life and the occurrences therein, it would seem that he was attempting to make up for a lifetimes' worth of sex, or lack there of.

He smiled, kind of, more often than not in her presence and had even answered all of Hermione's questions during DADA class without taking house points. Yes, he was technically her father now, but he still had a rep to protect.

Even Remus was quite astounded at the dark mans not so dark actions.

The girls had yet to hear back from their prospective boyfriends and were a bit peeved at the perceived lack of interest.

"Ginny stop pacing." Hermione said rubbing her temples trying to quell the increasingly painful migraine.

"I can't. I'm worried. I know he read it, why haven't they written back?" she said furrowing her brows.

"Have you had a vision telling you that they are in danger?" Hermione asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend, "No… I don't see everything you know."

"I know." The other said quietly.

Harry burst through the door looking harried, "Ron ate an entire box of chocolates meant for me. They were laced with Amortentia. He thinks he's in love with Romilda Vane." He announced.

"What an idiot." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Where is he now?" Hermione asked mildly worried. She still cared even after everything; she wasn't going to chuck a childhood friendship over a few instances of what she considered teenaged angst.

"The infirmary. I took him to Slughorns office first. He ended up drinking a bottle of elf wine laced with some kind of poison meant for Dumbledore." He said dragging his fingers through his hair.

"Is he ok now?" Ginny asked now a bit worried.

Harry nodded and then continued, "I think it's Malfoy, but I don't have proof."

Hermione looked at Ginny and Ginny nodded knowing what the girl was asking, "Where's the bottle Harry?" Ginny asked.

He frowned, "Dumbledore has it. Why?"

Hermione smiled, "Trust us."

Just then Anna, Dumbledore, Raya and McGonagall walked through the door, "Miss Weasley, just the student I was looking for." He said with the twinkle in his eye.

_He's manipulative old bat_… Hermione thought and then was immediately ashamed of her rather vicious idea.

Ginny nodded and walked closer holding her hand out. McGonagall produced the bottle and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny sat down next to the fire and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and began to concentrate.

After a few minutes of deep breathing and silence from the group watching her she frowned and her lips pursed.

Hermione was closest to her and could feel the air around her become thick.

It was over before it became too heavy to breathe and Ginny opened her eyes, "Malfoy. He was given a task by… by Voldemort. He doesn't want to though. This was a half-hearted attempt." She was gripping the bottle tightly and wasn't looking at anyone in particular. It looked like she was watching a movie played out in front of her; one that no one else could see.

"It's…" her brows furrowed again with an expression of curiosity mixed with sympathy, "It's a punishment…. For Lucius Malfoy's fumble with the prophecy globe." Her eyes scanned 'the movie' and didn't speak for a time.

"He doesn't have a wand. He's… no, they – both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are prisoners in their home. If Draco doesn't succeed Voldemort will kill his parents." She finished with a sigh and slumped against the back of the couch.

Anna was at her side in an instant, "you did vell, girl." She said.

"Severus' unbreakable vow. Narcissa doesn't want Draco harmed." Hermione stated with certainty.

Harry was silent throughout the entire episode, "you can tell all that by touching the bottle?" he asked incredulously.

Ginny nodded her eyes still closed.

"Wow." He said

"Yeah." Hermione replied proud of Ginny.

"We have to protect him." Ginny whispered.

"And Severus too." Hermione added wanting to glare at Dumbledore for making Snape promise to finish it.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, "Something you wish to say Miss Granger?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "Not right now." She said sharply.

Harry was shocked and Minerva was looking at her favorite student disapprovingly.

Dumbledore nodded, "Thank you Miss Weasley."

Ginny nodded again and the professors left.

"Mimi, ve must bide our time." Raya told her knowing what the girl was thinking.

She nodded and sighed tugging at Ginny's sleeve so the red head didn't fall asleep on the couch.

Anna smiled, "Ve haff surprise for you." She told them smiling.

Hermione looked from one to the other, "What kind of surprise?" she asked.

"You must vait until Friday." She said

Hermione scowled and pouted, "Okay."

"Sleep now." Anna said and stood to leave.

They left and Harry gave them both kisses on their cheeks as good night.

Once everyone was gone Ginny turned to Hermione, "We have to do something." She said.

Hermione nodded. She walked to the desk and wrote a note to her fathers and sent it through the floo.

"Let's go to bed."

Ginny nodded.

***

Severus was currently laying in post coital bliss, his finger absently tracing circles on Josslyns bare stomach, when the floo activated and out popped a rolled parchment.

He picked it up with some amount of annoyance and unrolled it:

_Dad,_ (He smirked. It took a while for him to get used to her calling him dad, but it warmed his heart now and wouldn't have it any other way.)

_We know about the vehicle. We know why. We need a plan… soon. _

_Daughter._

It was cryptic and short, but he knew exactly what she was talking about and decided to discuss it with Josslyn…. In a bit.

***

In DADA the next day he nodded at Hermione and Ginny letting them know that he received it and was on board.

They still had another day of class and then they could all retire to Lupins cottage for the weekend. This caused him some melancholy as he knew Josslyn would be returning with Raya and Anna on Sunday.

The class was paired up currently practicing a defensive shield. Hermione, Ginny and Harry already knew how to do this so they were watching other students. Hermione was currently capturing the wind and making it swirl her quill in the air.

"Oi Granger!"

She looked up at the deep voice calling her name, "It's a little warm in here, why don't you turn that air you're using to play with your quill into a cool breeze, eh?" Blaise Zabini snapped.

She narrowed her eyes and took the bait causing a mini hurricane to occur within the classroom. It was powerful enough to knock over three inkwells and scatter the papers every where.

She smirked when it ended. His robes were askew and his tie was thrown over his shoulder hap-hazardly, "Cool enough for you?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Miss Granger!" Snape yelled.

Her eyes snapped to his penetrating glare. His lips were set in a grim line and his fists clenched, "Are you quite finished?"

"Yes Professor." She said ducking her head to hide the smile.

Ginny smacked her on the back of the head and glared at her, "What?" she whispered.

"Now they know for certain." Was all Ginny said.

When Hermione returned her focus to the Slytherin students in the corner Blaise was smirking confirming Ginny's words.

***

The rest of the day was uneventful and Hermione couldn't wait to get to sleep.

Friday morning came with the promise of a surprise, but before that breakfast.

Both girls showered and dressed in less than an hour, which was unheard of for the two of them. They met Harry by the door and he walked to breakfast with them. When they reached the great hall they noticed the beefed up security and were surprised to see Tonks sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for them.

"Hey Tonks, What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Wotcha Gin. Heard what Herm did yesterday." She said nodding to the elemental, "Snape thought it would be a good idea to have someone escort you to class today until we can get you back to Remus's safely this afternoon."

Tonks said all this without any judgment, but Hermione felt ashamed and stupidly impulsive. _Damn temper!_ She thought.

Potions with Slughorn was entertaining to say the least, he had them brew a blood replenishing potion which resulted in two explosions and one toxic mixture causing a Hufflepuff to pass out.

Tonks was ever present, but had to call another auror to walk with Hermione to her next class so Tonks could accompany Ginny to her next class – divination.

Hermione didn't know the auror, but decided to get to know him in order to make herself feel comfortable with his presence, "How long have you been an auror?" she asked the tall quiet man. She looked at him; he was incredibly good looking, pretty even, if wizards could be considered so. Dark blonde hair, piercing green eyes, full pink lips with flawless skin and absolutely magnificent hands.

"Two years." He replied flatly, evidently bored with having to babysit.

"Did you attend Hogwarts?" she asked hoping for more than a short answer.

"Yes."

She sighed, "Which house?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Slytherin." He said watching her reaction.

She nodded, but didn't say anything as she was doing the math in her head – auror training lasted a year and he has been an auror for two years… she frowned, "Do we know each other?" she asked trying to remember and wondering how she could forget a face like his.

"Not directly." He said still watching her.

She stopped and held out her hand, "Hermione Granger." She said as formal introduction.

He smirked, "Adrian Pucey." He said taking her hand and bowing while his lips brushed a kiss over her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Pucey." She said blushing at his actions.

"Adrian. You've changed." He commented.

"Oh? How so?" she asked genuinely interested in his opinion.

"Last time I saw you, you were a bushy-haired know-it-all. Not so much anymore."

She laughed a little, "well at least my hair… some would argue whether or not I'm a know-it-all still."

He smiled, "well, you don't seem to need to impose your knowledge on everyone as you did before."

She blushed again and smiled, "I don't feel I have anything to prove any more, I guess."

He nodded, "an elemental who can't keep her temper, I hear." He teased.

She snorted, "Yeah… there's that."

They walked in silence and he watched the way her school skirt swayed back and forth when she walked and how it hit her toned legs with each step she took. She had definitely blossomed… at least as far as he was concerned.

"Marcus Flints year?" she asked.

"Yes." He said then looked at her with an unreadable expression, "He still walks with a slight limp, you know."

She blushed again, but for a different reason. Marcus Flint. She was embarrassed that her temper had exploded and hurt the young man… even if he did sort of deserve it.

"I had a crush on him second year." She mused.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, "Oh?"

She nodded, "but … instead of being the gentleman I had envisioned him to be he turned out to be a brute." She said in memory.

"How in Merlins name did you see him being a gentleman? I remember we invaded your boys Quidditch practice one year and he was anything but a gentleman."

"Well, after that he smiled at me a couple of times and once in the library when Malfoy bumped into me causing all of my books to fall, Marcus helped me pick them up." She told him.

"You'll need to give me details." He said teasing her some more wanting to make her blush again…. She looked pretty when she did. He thought.

_*****Flashback*****_

She huffed as she pulled her back pack over her shoulders stuffed with large tomes. She just needed to get back to her table so that she could research the Polyjuice Potion.

She rounded the corner and ran head on into the blonde demon (a.k.a Draco Malfoy) knocking them both to the ground. "OOOMMPH!" she said falling on her bum.

She opened her mouth to apologize, but was interrupted by snickers and a yell, "Granger! You clumsy swot!" Malfoy yelled.

_Looking back she found it strange that he didn't call her mudblood. It didn't register with her then. She continued her tale_.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, Are you hurt?" she asked in mocked sympathy.

He stood looking down at her, "No." he snapped as he dusted himself off and walked away.

She was still on the ground looking around at all her books scattered everywhere and sighed.

Out of nowhere a hand was thrust at her and she looked up to see a tall dark Slytherin smirking at her, "You okay Granger?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, thank you." She said quietly and took the proffered hand.

He pulled her up with ease and she found herself face to chest with the Quidditch player.

He spoke and it startled at how close he was – his voice breathy and deep, his lips almost touching the shell of her ear, "Let me help you." He volunteered and stepped back to watch her reaction.

She really didn't know what to do, he was older and much taller and she was barely 13 years old and short.

She swallowed, "tha… thank you." She stammered.

He bent down and picked the large books up with ease and silently inquired as to where she wanted him to take them.

"Oh, the third table down in the corner by the wall, Please." She directed pointing.

He arched a brow, "Why so isolated, Granger?" he asked waiting for her to follow.

She shrugged. She knew exactly why, but didn't' want to tell him.

He looked at her knowing that she was being less than honest.

She paused and then made a motion to wait until they reached the table and then she would tell him.

He gave a short nod and walked towards the table… _her_ table.

He followed behind her watching her determined stride on her short little legs, hair flouncing and skirt bouncing. It was easy for him to keep up; he was a foot and a half taller than she.

They arrived at the table and he set the tomes down, "so?" he asked pulling out a chair for her to sit and then another for him to sit.

She was unnerved, he was sitting rather close.

"This table is always empty. When I sat with other my first year, they would get up and leave, So to spare myself the humiliation, I commandeered this table and it has been and probably will remain _mine_ until I graduate… and now you know my dirty little secret, try not to laugh to loudly when I pass you by." She said the last words with a nasty undertone that reflected her defensive posture at remembering the embarrassment.

He looked at her, "no need to get defensive, Granger." He said raising his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry you were treated as such. I won't laugh… nor will anyone else if I'm around." He said piercing her with his dark eyes.

After a moment, "Hermione." She said, "Please call me Hermione."

He smiled then, "Hermione. Well what about your two side-kicks; the boy-who-lived-to-annoy and the Weasel? Don't they study with you?"

She snorted at his rendition of Harry's nick name, but didn't mean to – it was funny though, "They don't study. They cheat. Off me." She said half joking half serious.

His head tilted, "I hope they know what a good friend you are… and what a lovely witch…" he let the last trail off as he had coaxed another blush from her pretty face.

He nodded in finality and stood, "Well it's been a pleasure, Hermione." He bowed deeply and walked away.

_*****end flashback*****_

"And the rest, they say, is history." She said finishing her story with a shrug.

"So what did you hex him with?" Adrian asked.

"It was a mix between a transfiguration spell and the jelly legs jinx." She said.

"Why couldn't Professor McGonagall heal him?"

"It was a spell I created." She told him

His brows rose in surprise, "So you brewed polyjuice AND created spells in your second year?" he asked.

"Yes." She responded embarrassed again.

"Such power from such little witch." He remarked.

"I'm not so little anymore, Adrian."

He snorted, but didn't respond.

"So a witch as lovely as yourself has a boyfriend, yes?" he asked.

"Viktor Krum." She told him

"As in Viktor Krum the Seeker, Viktor Krum?"

She laughed, "Yes, Viktor Krum the Seeker."

He whistled and they walked the rest of the way to herbology in silence. When they arrived he turned to her, "Can you heal him?"

She knew who he was talking about, "Yes. Though I haven't seen him in years."

He looked up and she followed his gaze; Tonks was on her way, "You will." He said and walked away.

Hermione thought that was odd, but he was Slytherin, they weren't exactly known for their forthright behavior so she shrugged it off, waved at Tonks and walked inside to prepare for her class.

***

Her class ended and she met Tonks outside, "Wotcha Herm. I'm going to have Pucey escort you back to your dorms while I stay with Gin. You're done with classes, yeah?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'll come get you when Gin finishes up as well."

"Ok, see you then."

Hermione waited for Adrian for a few minutes when she looked up and saw his tall lithe form jogging towards her – she smiled and waved.

Before he reached her he pulled out his wand; her smile faded a bit, but still she didn't move not thinking she was in danger, but before she knew it she felt herself turned hit with a petrificus totalus spell and couldn't move.

Adrian quickly arrived before she fell and cast a disillusionment charm over her then floated her discreetly behind him to an apparition point beyond the gates.

He released her from the immobulus and then immediately following grabbed her arm and apperated her away.

***

"I can't find her and Pucey isn't responding to my call." Tonks told Remus and Snape in a panicked voice.

"How long?" Snape asked.

"Two hours at least." She answered.

Raya and Anna walked into the small cottage followed by two large men. Raya noticed at once the tension in the room, "Vot happened?" she asked.

"Sergei!" Ginny yelled and threw herself into his arms.

"Sveet girl!" he mumbled in her hair and wrapping his strong arms around her tightly.

When he realized she was crying he pulled back, "Vot is wrong, sveetness?" he asked concerned.

"Hermione is gone!" she cried.

Viktor walked in and heard only the last three words the young girl spoke; he growled and looked menacingly at her 'dads', "vere iz she?" he asked quietly.

"We'll find her, Viktor." Remus said trying to placate the young, but intimidating man that adored Hermione.

"Yes, ve vill." He told him with a tone promising a slow death for anyone who caused her harm, directly or indirectly.


	19. you dirty girl

POP!

"oomph." Hermione said as she landed on the floor. She closed her eyes waiting for the spinning to end.

She felt a warm hand pulling her up, "Sorry about that. Are you alright?" Pucey asked.

She gave him one finger for him to wait a second and then she nodded letting him pull her up the rest of the way, "You kidnapped me… or witchnapped me…er either way I was nabbed!" she snapped not feeling fear strangely, more curiosity and apprehension.

The sinfully attractive Pucey smirked, "Yes, but I couldn't ask you to come with me, you would have said no… and even if you did consent, there is no way any of your people would have let you come." He said as explanation.

She looked at him for a moment conceding the point, "OK, so why am I here?"

"Marcus." He said

"Marcus?" she repeated.

He nodded.

She looked at him again, "I'm going to need details." She recited his words back to him.

He took a deep breath and sat down motioning for her to join him, "Drink?" he offered.

"I'm 16." She said flatly in response.

He snorted and nodded gathering his thoughts.

"We had to join the dark lord. Our mothers were threatened and our fathers already under his thumb. This is a pretty common story, me, Marcus, Draco, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson and few others you probably don't know." He paused letting the information sink in, "We can hold pretty well under the crucio's but Marcus' leg just gets worse. He is in pain all the time and we are worried that the dark lord is getting fed up with him, thinking he isn't worthy of being a deatheater."

"How often do you get …Cursed?" she asked referring to the Crucio he spoke about before.

"…often enough."

She could understand their families being threatened, her parents were killed by the mad man and if he threatened any one of her loved ones now she would do just about anything to keep them safe.

She looked pointedly at him, "Do you believe in what he says?" she asked.

He looked at her his expression unreadable, "Not anymore. It's one thing to be proud of your heritage – pureblood or muggle-born- it's an entire different story to want to commit genocide; plus he's a half blood… only a few know about this, though."

He twitched suddenly and closed his eyes for a moment waiting for it to pass.

She recognized the symptom, "after effects from the crucio?" she asked.

He nodded, "We all have them, some more severe than others." He replied.

She had an idea, but needed a library, "I will reverse my spell, but first I need a library and few hours." She stopped speaking looking around.

A deeper voice spoke, "You'll reverse the spell?" he asked limping into the room.

She looked up and saw Marcus Flint standing five feet from her. He looked tired and haggard. He was tall and broad, but thinner than she remembered and he trembled slightly almost unnoticeable, but she was very observant and noticed most things about people.

"Marcus sit." Adrian said quietly.

She looked at Pucey, "If they find out you took me you'll lose everything." She said

He nodded, "I know."

She was annoyed that they weren't thinking along the lines of a plan, "You'll need to be beat up and dropped in the Forbidden Forest."

They both looked at her sharply, "What?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "you can't just kidnap someone for good reason and then not have a plan!" she snapped standing in frustration.

Marcus chuckled, "So who gets to beat him up?" he asked with mirth dancing in his dark eyes.

"I'll do it!" Blaise said materializing out of nowhere. He looked a little too excited for Hermione's sake.

"Thanks Zabini 'preciate it." Pucey said flatly.

"Granger." Blaise said in greeting having heard the entire discussion from the kitchen.

"Zabini." She replied feeling surreal, "…he'll need to be crucio'd as well, but you can't use a traceable wand, it will need to be void of magical signature." She said biting her bottom lip in thought.

They all looked at each other… _the brightest witch of her age indeed_… they were all thinking it.

"Malfoy's got one." Blaise said, the door opened and closed and Blaise smirked, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Malfoy." He said in greeting with a smile on his face.

"Hey Blai…. Granger?! What in Merlins name are you doing here?" he shouted looking both angry and scared.

She decided to be direct… after all he hadn't called her mudblood, "I'm here to help and need your untraceable wand." She replied

"Why?" he asked.

"Why am I here to help or why do I need your other wand?" she asked in response.

He smirked sans usual malice, "both."

"Let's just say I understand the predicament and I need to crucio Pucey." This made every wizard in the room laugh with the exception of a shocked Draco.

He looked around for a moment… these guys had become his family, a connection formed outside of their house brethren, he trusted them so he nodded and went to find the wand.

She sighed, "Well that was easy. Ok, I have an idea that may help you in the future, but I need access to a library heavy in the dark arts for a few hours, a cauldron and some ingredients." She paused and looked at Marcus and Blaise, "you'll need to beat him up and I'll crucio him and then someone will need to drop in off somewhere Tonks will find him, but not too obvious and you need to do that now." She instructed. The longer they waited the harder it would be to convince aurors that Adrian wasn't in on it.

Draco returned with the wand, Marcus got up to get the mini potions lab they had set up prepared and open the library to her, Blaise punched Adrian.

She cringed.

After he was good and beaten Draco handed her the wand with an unsteady hand and watched her closely – she knew how hard it was for him to hand _her_ a wand.

She looked down at the barely breathing and bloodied Adrian Pucey, "Ready?" she asked worried.

He grunted and she pointed the wand, "Crucio!"

Her hand was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. She hated this, but their situation wasn't fair and it only made her want to help them more.

He writhed around the floor in agony before he passed out, "Ok take him now." She said and handed the wand back to Draco with a shaky hand.

With a POP! Blaise and Pucey were gone.

"Alright Granger?" Draco asked noticing her pale skin and trembling form, "No, I'm really not, but we have to work fast. I need help with the research and the potion."

He nodded and they followed Marcus' limping form to the library. It was then she saw Draco twitch for the first time.

Once inside the massive library she closed her eyes and inhaled… she loved the smell of books and parchment.

"I'm looking for any reference to healing dark curses – it would need to also reference a mild form of calming draught and blood replenishing." She said and they got to work.

Four hours later she found what she was looking for. She knew most of the ingredients, but she needed the last and she found it – helleboro.

"What exactly are we brewing?" Draco asked.

"A treatment for the after effects of the crucio; Professor Snape let me apprentice the last two summers we almost had it, but Hogwarts only has so many books on the dark arts."

She gave Marcus the ingredients list and he looked it over, "We have most of these. The only thing we are missing is virgin hair." They both looked pointedly at her.

"Nope." She said.

They smirked, but it was Draco who spoke, "Granger you dirty girl. Who knew the goody-goody Princess of Gryffindor would have …"

Hermione interrupted, "Got it Draco thank you." She snapped hoping he didn't continue.

Marcus laughed, "He's got a point, Granger."

She gave them an expression that was a mix between a grimace and a smirk. She knew they were teasing and she felt uneasy bantering with …them.

Draco had an idea, "Any virgin of any age?"

Marcus and Hermione nodded.

Draco ran out of the room and came back ten minutes later huffing, "Here you go." Holding up some blonde hairs in his hand for them to take.

She narrowed her eyes, "Where did these come from?"

"I apperated to muggle London and bumped into some kids in the park – little ones, no older than seven or eight." He stated proudly.

She did grimace this time, "I feel strangely comfortable with this solution, though I know it has to be so wrong on so many different levels."

So they set to brewing, her talking through and writing every step so they could brew it again as needed.

Two hours later they had a potion.

She turned to Marcus, "Ok, I'm going to reverse my spell and then you drink the potion, ok?"

He nodded preparing for the worst. She pointed her wand and murmured a spell. Draco looked on in silence as Marcus' leg straightened and his foot moved forward. His skin was pale and he was sweating from the pain of reformation of the muscle, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Ok here's the potion." She said handing him a vial of pink liquid.

He grimaced knowing that most potions tasted like Octopus ink, but downed it anyway.

He smiled, "Mint?" he asked.

She nodded, "I always hate how potions taste, crushed mint leaves have no magical properties, but they do help with the taste. How do you feel?"

He smiled, "Great." He said

"I want some." Draco said wanting to stop the twitching and night sweats.

She handed him the vial and he skulled it. "Better?" she asked.

He nodded.

Blaise came back and drank the potion too. They were all happy now and she wanted to go home.

***

"I can't apperate yet, I don't have a license." She said.

"Always by the book Granger?" Blaise teased

She huffed, "Yes, that's why I made sure Pucey wouldn't get into trouble, fixed his leg, and brewed you a potion."

He raised his hands in surrender, "Ok Ok. Now how do we get you out of here?" he asked.

"I have an idea, but need to know who owns this place and what kinds of wards are protecting it." She said.

This made the wizards very uncomfortable. She had helped them, but they still were wary.

She explained, "Viktor can come and get me, but you won't want to be present when he arrives."

"It's my flat. I can lower the wards for ten minutes, will that be enough time?" Marcus said.

She nodded and he went to work; after a few spells he gave her the thumbs up.

She fingered her necklace and rubbed it twice counter-clockwise and whispered, "Viktor."

She opened her eyes and waited for the wizards to leave, but before they did, "Granger? Thank you." Blaise said followed by head nods from Draco and Marcus letting her know they agreed.

They scattered not a moment too soon, "Princess?"

"Viktor!" she ran and jumped into his arms – her weight not even measuring on his scale of balance.

"moyata lyubov (my love)!" his wrapping his arms tightly about her form and picking her up, "Are you vell?" he asked his mouth buried in the crook of her neck.

She nodded, "Will you take me home?" she asked.

He nodded cupping her cheek and setting her down. POP! They were gone.

Marcus, Blaise and Draco stepped out of the shadows, "You need to stop pining after her now, Marcus." Blaise said.

Marcus nodded, "I know."


	20. I've been studying

Severus was about to jump out of his skin with worry. Josslyn stood by him, but didn't touch him, his aura was too unsteady for touching – and she wasn't a fan of public displayed no matter how dire the situation.

Raya, Anna and Ginny were seated, concentrating on reaching out to Hermione's magic – they had been for some time. Finally Raya opened her eyes, "She's not harmed – her magic seems…"

"Blocked or fuzzy…" Ginny said.

Both women nodded, "She is under heavy wards, but I don't think she is hurting." Anna told the group.

"Ginny can't you see something?" Harry asked dumbly.

"No Harry, I've tried, but I get nothing... only that fuzzy Hermione …thing." She said frowning in confusion from her description.

BANG!

The door bangs open, making pretty much everyone in the room startle, "We found Pucey!" Tonks announces.

Viktor stands, "Vere iz he. I vill …"

They all know what he will do, but Tonks holds her hand out to him to stop, "He's not in good shape. They beat him to a pulp and used the Cruciatus curse. He was dumped in the Forbidden forest. Poppy's looking after him now, but he hasn't woken up yet." She explained.

"Will he live?" Remus asked concerned

Tonks nodded, "Yes, but many ribs were broken, his face looked like … well, it wasn't pretty, but he'll be ok, they didn't want to kill him." she said.

Viktor exploded, "You let boy protect MY princess! Someone vill pay dearly…" he let that thought trail off when Sergei touched his shoulder, "She vill be ok." He didn'

He nodded at his cousin's comfort and then shrugged the hand off his shoulder. He looked at Severus, "Tryabva da napravim neshto, molya. (_I have to do something, please_.)" Viktor pleaded with the older man, his fists clenched his expression worried.

"V aurors sa veche tŭrsyat neya. Tryabva da bŭdem tŭrpelivi. (_The aurors are already searching for her. We must be patient_)" Severus answered gravely.

Viktor was not impulsive normally, but he couldn't be sure where Hermione was concerned.

"Zashto ne moga da si smisŭl, maĭka? (_Why can't I sense her, mother_?)" Viktor asked

"Viktor, you are not bonded. She iz too young." Raya answered placing a comforting hand on his cheek like she did when he was a little boy, "Mimi e silna. Tya shte se vŭrne skoro, az sŭm siguren. (_Mimi is strong. She will return soon, I'm certain_.)" Raya told him.

He sat down next to Sergei and Ginny. He gave every effort not to sneer in their direction as she sat upon Sergei's lap with her head on his shoulder.

After two hours he was pacing; after three hours both Severus and Viktor were pacing; after four hours Snape was gone for a walk, Viktor was drinking, Remus was fidgeting, Harry turned into a statue by the fire and Ginny had cried herself to sleep on Sergei's shoulder; after five hours Dumbledore and McGonagall joined the nervous group and started scrying for Hermione's magical signature (this had been done already, but no harm in trying again).

They had been receiving 'reports' every hour. They weren't exactly reports, they were more like, "Hey ahh… we still haven't found her." By some random auror.

Snape had come back after visiting the infirmary (they didn't let Viktor go… they were afraid he would hurt the young auror), "He doesn't know anything." Snape told the room.

"What happened?" Harry asked finally coming out of his statue-like state.

"He said he met her after her class, she was waiting for him outside. They started walking to her dorm, but she said she wanted to pick up some potions ingredients – so they walked by the edge of the forest and then out of nowhere someone pulled her away and apperated immediately leaving him to be beaten." He finished.

"Do you belieff him?" Viktor asked.

Just then Tonks walked in, "of course, he's an auror and a damned good one. You don't come over here and start questioning the integrity of our protection. Pucey was hurt, crucio'd and here you are maligning him!" she said hotly.

"He did not do job!" he yelled back, "He is trained auror, How many persons took her? He must be weakling." He spat and turned from the bright orange haired witch.

"Tonks… he's worried." Remus said hoping she would understand. She was fiery herself, part of why he liked her…. A lot.

She nodded to him and walked back to her post.

Viktor gasped and fingered his necklace (the twin to Hermione's), "Mother…" he said hopeful.

Raya turned to see Viktor fade away and smiled in relief.

Harry stood, "Where did he go?!!" he asked a little too loud, startling Ginny out of her slumber.

Sergei squeezed her tightly, "shhh it's ok. Hermione will be back soon now."

Raya spoke, "He gave her a charmed necklace." She looked at Snape, "You helped him add the invisibility, but we helped him add the calling. She can call him where she is and he will respond."

"That's handy." Commented Ginny.

POP!

Viktor and Hermione apperated right in the middle of the group just a few minutes later to the relief of her dads and friends she was unharmed; though Viktor wouldn't let her go.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. I was asked to brew a potion. It took a while to do the research." She said her brows furrowed.

"What potion and why you?" Harry asked.

This of course earned him a scowl from his best friend, "One that eases the after effects of the Crucio." She said that looking at Severus.

"You found it." He stated excitedly.

Josslyn noted with some surprise that his aura had changed drastically in the last two seconds.

"Helleboro." She said.

He threw his hands in the air and had them land on his face, "OF COURSE! I _KNEW_ THAT!"

Half of the group was looking on with confusion and the other with humor, "Severus perhaps you can confer with Miss Granger another time… for now, Miss Granger, for whom did you brew the potion?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. I didn't recognize them, but they didn't treat me badly, just insistent that I do this… strange really, you'd think they would have asked Professor Snape." She said looking perplexed.

"If you didn't know Snape that well, would you ask him?" Remus asked understanding why they, whoever they were, didn't approach Severus.

"They either know you or know of your rather impulsive inclination to save the world as well as your unquenchable thirst for knowledge. You are the logical choice." Severus added.

"You can let go of her now Krum, I'm sure she can stand on her own." Harry suggested annoyed at the man's possessive nature, considering the possession was his best friend.

Viktor squeezed her tighter and gave Harry a piercing stare, "She iz fine vhere she iz, Potter." He said quietly though his body language spoke volumes.

"I am a little tired." Hermione said dropping her head on Viktors shoulder.

Dumbledore nodded, "Ok My dear. I'm glad you're unharmed."

She nodded avoiding eye contact, she knew he was a legilimens and was taking pains not to reveal the truth. She needed to modify the memories and soon…

When everyone left except Snape, Remus, Viktor, Ginny and Sergei she sighed.

Snape closed the door and turned to her, "Spill it." He said.

She looked at him with eyes wide.

"The truth Princess." Viktor said from behind her.

Her head turned sharply, her eyes falling into his knowing expression.

"Seriously, you are the worst liar." Ginny added.

Remus just smirked at her.

She huffed and let Viktor pull her onto his lap when he took a seat.

_Think Hermione Think_…

"A wizards oath." She said stubbornly.

"Pardon?" Remus asked

"A wizards oath." She repeated.

She heard and felt the rumble of Viktors chuckle against her back. He kissed her shoulder and nodded, "I vill Princess." He agreed.

She looked around the room, Snape and Remus agreed reluctantly already knowing that they would live to regret it; Ginny and Sergei agreed with enthusiasm – how exciting!

"Do you Severus Snape promise to keep this secret unless I give approval for you to speak of it?"  
"I do."

"Do you Severus Snape promise to not cause any of the people I speak of tonight harm?"

He sighed, "I do."

…and on and on it went until all of them in the room made the vow… It was particularly difficult when she asked Viktor the second question, he tried really hard to skirt the issue, but he either complied or she kept him in the dark.

"I do." He snapped.

"Fine then, now that that's done…" she began her story sitting on Viktors lap feeling safe and warm and loved.

_***** later that night**_

"How do you feel mate?" Draco asked curious.

"I'm not in any pain and I haven't twitched once since she left." Marcus replied.

Draco nodded not knowing how he felt, he knew he was in her debt… well they all were.

Blaised looked at Marcus, "Why don't you hate her? I mean, she was the one who cursed you in the first place." He asked, not with any amount of attitude, but he was curious.

Marcus looked at Pucey and sighed, "I don't blame her. She was a second year when I … scared her."

Adrian interrupted, "Attacked her…" he corrected sharply clearly disapproving of his friends actions so long ago.

Marcus cleared his throat, "attacked her. I liked her … fire. She was smart and pretty…"

Draco raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything. All he remembered was the bushy hair. _She was pretty now… and last year… and fourth year, but before that_… he thought.

"…I wanted her, but I knew that she would never … you know. So I cornered her one day after a Quidditch match. I wasn't going to harm her, but then I got angry that she wouldn't come with me or agree to meet me later…"

"Merlins pants, we were 13! Why would you expect her to go with you?" Blaise interjected.

"I know! Okay, I was wrong! Well, I made the wrong move and grabbed her, pulling her behind the old broom shack; when she screamed I panicked and put my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and she bit me. When I pulled my hand away, I was mad, really mad and she knew it. Next thing I know she hexed me and ran away."

"Have you seen her since?" Draco asked trying to make sense of his friend, he knew Marcus was almost obsessed with her, but didn't know how exactly considering they were five years older.

Marcus nodded, "I follow her sometimes. I don't let her see me, of course. I have wanted to beat the living daylights out of that red head more times than I can count… You know he's left her alone in the forest or in the alley when he knows she wanted by the dark lord? Anyway, the short answer is yes, I've seen her since."

Adrian put a hand on his friends shoulder, but spoke to the younger wizards, "You need to get back to school. Take this to Hermione." He said handing a rolled parchment to them.

Blaise asked the question, "How will we get this to her with Viktor here?"

"Give it to Snape." Adrian said.

After the boys left Marcus and Adrian sat by the fire and drank, "did you talk to her?"

Adrian nodded, "Yes, she came to visit me in the infirmary before they let me go."

"Was she alright?" Marcus asked.

Adrian looked at him, "You have to stop, Marcus."

"I know." He said.

***

Everyone was in bed and she couldn't sleep. Viktor was upset and she was worried about the Slytherins she encountered earlier.

So here she sat, by the fire –she stood when she heard a noise, "Princess." He said right behind her making her jump and squeak in surprise, "Viktor!" she smacked him quietly.

He chuckled, "Vy are you here?" he asked pulling her into his embrace.

"I don't know, I just worry, I guess." She said sighing and melting into his body.

He squeezed her tightly, "I cannot let you go Princess. I vas so vorried today."

He dropped down onto his knees in front of her hugging her and rubbing his face into her stomach.

She looked down not realizing how worried he was until now. She ran her fingers through his short hair and soothed him, "shhhh I'm ok" she said.

He nodded, "I need to feel you moyata lyubov (my love)." He whispered and moved his hands slowly down the swell of her bottom, down the backs of thighs and around to the sides of her thighs.

She was only wearing a nightshirt.

He had turned his head, kissing her gently on her inner thigh, now gripping her hips and pulling her closer so that his face was level with the apex of her thighs.

She could feel his hot breath on her womanhood, "Viktor…" she sighed and pressed his face closer.

His hands gently scratched down her hips, gathering her knickers and pulling them down her legs so that his hot wet tongue could taste her treasure.

She moaned when he shouldered in between her legs so that she was spread apart for him.

He flicked her clit with his tongue making her head drop backwards.

His hands moved around gripping her arse roughly and pushing her wet curls into his mouth to eat, "princess, I vant you much, cum for me, so I can taste you. Cum for me… " he urged his tongue delving inside her pistoning in and out.

She felt the pressure when he took her clit and wrapped his lips around it sucking gently – she came with a sigh and his name on her breath.

Somewhere during his attention, he had removed his pants and was now standing in front of her taking her thighs and wrapping them around his waist.

In one fluid motion he thrust inside her making her hiss in pleasure, "Yesss Viktor, Yesss..."

He couldn't go slowly; he needed her – to feel that she was ok and his… his. He pounded into her driven by her labored breathing and tight grasp she had on his dense muscled shoulders.

"Princess, I'm … cumming..." he said tightly

"Yes Viktor… yesss." She replied climaxing again ...with him this time.

"Obicham te (I love you)" he said laying them down in front of the fire.

"I az te obicham (I love you too)" she replied.

He raised his head and looked at her surprise, "I've been studying." She said.

He smiled and pulled her closer, "Leka nosht (Good night)" she said smugly.

He chuckled and kissed her temple, but didn't reply.

Tomorrow was for them he thought drifting off into sleep.


	21. Cat got your tongue?

A/N: short chapter, sorry.

Saturday was blissful for four young people, actually, it was blissful for Snape and Josslyn as well, but we won't get into that.

"I must leave tomorrow princess." He said quietly

They were sitting in a lounge chair in the back yard watching the sunset. She was sitting in between his legs leaning back into his chest; his strong arms surrounding her.

She sighed, "I know."

He kissed her shoulder and let his lips rest there for a moment.

"Viktor?" she asked hesitantly.

"hmmmm?" he murmured loving the smell of her.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Her tone was quiet and apprehensive, which put Viktor on alert, "anything princess." He said hoping she wasn't going to tell him to never return.

She sighed and spun around slowly and smiled when he groaned slightly in disappointment that her body was no longer pressed against his.

A cool breeze blew softly and he sat up.

"It's not me." She said quickly putting his mind at ease and then continued, "I don't trust Dumbledore." She said and held her breath waiting for the scolding she knew was coming.

"I don't either." He replied.

Her eyes lit up and then narrowed almost as quickly, "Why don't you?" she asked.

He smirked, it was just like her to question his motives after she had declared the same thing not a moment before, "scheming. He likes power. It puts me on edge."

She nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer, "Yes, I agree. He seems very manipulative. I don't like it. What can we do?" she asked and he knew she was asking him for his honest opinion.

"Stop the dark lord before he gets a chance to manipulate the event."

He wasn't expecting her to throw her arms around him so thoroughly, but she did and they lost balance and toppled the short way to the ground laughing.

"ahem." The dark wizard at the door had to fight the urge to smile at the young lovers.

"Dad… ummmm we were just…"

He held his hand up, "Please; spare me. I have a message for you." He said.

She frowned, "Harry?" she asked wondering why he didn't just visit.

"No. I suspect from your …new cause." He said referring to the Slytherins she helped.

Viktor smirked and she smiled, "Thank you."

_Granger, _

_Thank you… for everything. This may come as a surprise, but we want to help… you. We don't trust Dumbledore, but want to trust you. This is hard. _

_Is there a way for us to help without getting killed in the process? Is there a way for us to help without the ones we love getting killed in the process?_

_Is there a way to meet you without having your brute of a boyfriend killing or maiming us?_

_Potion worked – no night sweats, no twitching. If you have a reply can you get it to us without being blatantly obvious – Gryffindor isn't known for their covert expressions. Haha._

_Here's to taking a leap of faith,_

_The Five Musketeers_.

She gave the letter to Severus (Viktor was reading over her shoulder), he looked at her with one of his don't-lie-to-me looks and asked the question; "Do you trust him?"

"No." she said and then wanted to explain, "I see what he makes you do and what he goads Harry into doing. He is much too manipulative and I just don't feel right. Can we stop you know who without letting headmaster pull the strings?"

"Possibly. We'll need all the help we can get. Invite your … five ? musketeers over then." He said and handed her a quill and parchment.

She gave the finished letter to Severus who would leave it where either Blaise or Draco would find it.

"Can you stay until we meet?" she asked

"Da. I vill… for you princess." He replied.

She smiled, "…and because you don't trust them?" she said knowing that there was an ulterior motive.

His shoulders shook from his chuckles at being caught, "Da and because I no trust them."

***

"Look what I found." Blaise told Draco the following day holding a rolled parchment.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"Inside my potions book." He said

Draco snorted, "Well? What does it say?"

"Shouldn't we read it with the others?" Blaise asked.

Draco pouted, "ok. Pansy?" he called.

She looked up at him, "Let's go."

Ten minutes later they were all sitting in Marcus' living room staring at the note.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Pansy asked not having been present the other day.

"I think so." Draco replied surprising them.

"She brewed that potion from memory. The only thing she was looking for in those books was one ingredient. That's just scary…" Pucey added.

He picked up the parchment and read it again.

_Dear Five Musketeers, _

_Cute muggle reference, but there were three not five musketeers; however, you get kudos for trying._

_You're opinion of Dumbledore is shared by many here, primarily your head of house and me. There are more; you'll meet them later._

_Since this is new, maybe we should meet at a neutral location? Somewhere out of the way…not magical perhaps? (Stop rolling your eyes)_

_My parents owned a small summer home (picture enclosed) in Portugal. It's unplottable now, but in three days time at midnight the wards will drop and we will meet you there._

_You will be able to apperate directly into the living room._

_I know your hesitation and I am unsure as to how to put your minds at ease. I hope to see you there._

_Hermione._

_P.S. How's that for covert?_

***

It was a tearful good bye when Raya and Anna left that Sunday. Viktor and Sergei stayed to extreme delight of both Ginny and Hermione. Severus and Josslyn were unseen for most of the day, but when they emerged Josslyn was wearing a curiously sparkly ring on an important finger.

With hugs and kisses and promises to call if needed Josslyn, Raya and Anna port-keyed back to Bulgaria.

Monday morning proved to be both strange and eventful.

Breakfast was tense with Ron back glaring daggers towards Ginny, Hermione and Harry.

Across the hall Draco and Blaise were exchanging furtive glances with aforementioned trio at the Gryffindor table.

Severus missed all of this as his thoughts were with his recently acquired fiancée.

"Oi Granger?" came a shout from the Slytherin table.

It was Crabbe.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he yelled.

The hall went quiet and Draco and Blaise were powerless at the moment to do anything about his yelling.

She didn't say anything.

"Cat got your tongue mudblood?" he asked with a sneer.

Of course that riled her up enough to stand suddenly, which had a domino effect causing both houses to stand in aggression.

He kept at it, "oh… was that offensive… mudblood?"

Suddenly, very suddenly a gust of wind shot across the hall with enough force to throw him across his table scattering food, plates and students in his wake.

He landed with a thud, dirty with the morning's breakfast.

That's when she spoke, "Oi Crabbe? Got the wind knocked out of you?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Dumbledore stood and yelled. He turned and focused his angry features at, surprisingly, the Gryffindor table, "Miss Granger in my office NOW!"

He said nothing to Crabbe.

***

"What the hell just happened?" Pansy whispered to Blaise.

"Crabbe got his ass kicked by Granger." He whispered back

"…and Dumbledore yelled at her and not Crabbe." Goyle added.

"Holy Shite." Malfoy said.

"My sentiments exactly." Blaise responded with a nodding Goyle and Parkinson.

Together they looked over at the stunned faces of Harry, Ginny and even Ron.

***

Hermione had already stormed out of the hall and the three had to run to follow her.

They arrived at the statue, "kit kat." She said and it jumped aside revealing the winding staircase.

The door opened to his office and he looked up as the four of them walked in, "ah you brought reinforcements." He said

"I… they… surprised." She couldn't form words it was all so strange.

"Miss Granger I realize you've been through much, but I can't let this action go unpunished."

"He started it. You didn't say anything when he called me names!"

"Petty name-calling Miss Granger. It's childish and you are above such behavior." He admonished.

"Calling her a moron or a swot is petty name-calling, what he said was offensive in adult conversation as well." Harry defended surprising Hermione and Ginny.

They smiled with pride.

Dumbledore looked at them all, "I see." He said and tried another track, "you're power is great Miss Granger and we can't waste it on silly games. Not in school and not to confirm Tom's suspicions. It's dangerous and with your little stunt you put us all at risk as well as increased your value to Tom."

He had a point as annoying to Hermione as it was; just then Severus and Remus came through the door looking harried.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Remus asked.

She nodded almost in tears.

"Is Crabbe?" she asked in a small voice.

Severus rolled his eyes, "yes fine. I suspect he won't be trying that again."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and attention focused on him, "Detention Miss Granger, for a week. In the dungeons. You may go."

***

"An elemental, you say?" he asked

"Yes My Lord. She's been trained as well. Her focus was spot on." Crabbe Sr. confirmed.

"We could use an elemental in our midst. Shall we extend an invitation to her then?" he mused.

"Yes My Lord, but how?"

"Malfoy!"

"Yes My Lord." Lucius answered with a bow.

Bring me Granger." The dark lord told the tall wizard.

"Yes My Lord." He stood and with a glanced to his wife he walked out.


	22. I need your help

Hermione was walking tiredly up to Gryffindor tower after her detention. She had been scrubbing cauldrons for nigh 3 hours now. She needed to shower, change and have a quick discussion with Harry and Ginny before they apperated to Portugal.

She grimaced, she really didn't like side-along apperation and Severus was none too gentle, being a no-nonsense man, it was a rather bumpy ride.

…_Remus wasn't much better_. She thought.

She reached the fat lady's portrait, "password" she said.

"semper fortis." Hermione replied watching the fat lady nod and the door open.

The common room was almost empty with only a few stragglers like Dean and Seamus arguing by the fire over United Puddlemere's newest chaser, "Hermione!" they said in greeting.

"Hey guys." She said and walked up the stairs into the girls dorms.

Ginny was sitting on her bed waiting, "it's about time. What did Filch have you doing?" she asked mildly irritated.

Hermione snorted, "I swear I scrubbed every cauldron ever used in the history of Hogwarts… and I still failed to get through even half of them." She complained disrobing and shrugging on her bath robe, "I'm just going to shower and then we can chat about … you know."

Ginny nodded and flopped back on her bed – the waiting was killing her. She cast a tempus spell, "10:22 pm" she read aloud and sighed.

She looked around the room and it was then that she began to feel strange… she was having trouble catching her breath. She sat up quickly but the sudden elevation change made her head swim and she leaned back on the head board.

The room became blurry and her conscious thought screamed at her to relax, breathe and let it come. The scream was a voice she recognized as Anna's, though she knew Anna wouldn't scream, she had a quiet power about her.

She took a deep breath and watched it – heard it play out in her head. She didn't know if she were speaking in a weird voice or if her eyes were rolled back in her head, but she could see clearly in her mind's eye and vaguely hoped her vision didn't render her completely unattractive like it did with Trelawney… that was just … unfortunate.

They were in Hogsmeade…. Ron was there walking with Harry, Hermione and Ginny. They passed Draco, Blaise and Pansy… Pansy met their eyes with a look something a kin to anxiety and trust.

Pansy… her dark eyes were intense. Something about Pansy… _Ginny couldn't think as the vision moved to another scene._

Hermione and Ginny – the boys were gone. They were walking to some book store down an alleyway, but it wasn't dark or foreboding; it was one they took often. A voice and a shadowed, hooded figure seemed to come out of nowhere. Ginny looked around quickly, but there was no one; Not even passersby out on the main street.

"Well, well look what we have here." The dark figure drawled, "An elemental and her seer."

The girls balked when the man's tell-tale platinum hair escaped its hood.

"Malfoy." Hermione whispered clearly frightened, but Ginny was already tugging her backwards hoping to get away.

They weren't expecting Mr. Malfoy to cast a non verbal immobulus on them. Afterwards he quickly walked up and disapperated them both….

The vision faded away and Ginny regained a clear view of her dorm, one with Hermione sitting next to her holding her hand and murmuring words of comfort and encouragement.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded and gratefully accepted the glass of water Hermione conjured.

"Can you tell me about it?" Hermione asked knowing not to pressure the red head, Anna told her to be gentle, but assertive as right after the vision is the best time to gather all the facts of it to analyze later.

Ginny knew this and nodded.

Hermione quickly charmed a quick quill to dictate word-for-word Ginny's tale.

***

"…so in short Pansy plays an important role and Lucius Malfoy is going to try to kidnap us?" Hermione summarized.

Ginny nodded, "That's about it."

CHIME!

The tempus alarm went off, it was 11:15pm; they were leaving soon.

SNAP! SNAP!

Two parchments materialized in front of each girl. They knew who had written them, "I suppose I should get dressed. Will you go get Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded and stood stretching, "You said Harry was still wary of meeting …them?"

This time Hermione nodded, "Yes, but he promised to give it a chance if it meant preventing more bloodshed… and Ginny, I didn't share my thoughts on Dumbledore with him." Hermione added in warning.

"Ok, but you should tell him soon." She said and walked out the door.

Hermione picked up the parchment addressed to her:

_Princess,_

_We're here. See you soon._

_Viktor._

_P.S. still dark, how to turn lights on?  
_Hermione laughed and scratched a quick reply.

_Switch on Wall; flip UP._

She threw on a pair of jeans, a white button down and a scarlet colored halter vest that emphasized her small waist and feminine figure. She tied her hair up in a pony tail held in place by a gold hair tie.

She looked at herself in the mirror, it wasn't too over the top, but she just couldn't NOT represent her house, not when she was meeting with Slytherin; she snickered; maybe she _was_ placed in the wrong house!

Ginny walked back in and giggled at her friend, "Really?" she teased.

Then Hermione turned and took a look at Ginny, "Me? What about you?"

Ginny was wearing blue jeans and a Gold sweater that hugged her form. The sweater had a small emblem over the breast in the shape of a lion.

"Purely coincidental."

"Right." Hermione said and gave Ginny the are-we-ready look.

Together they walked into the common room and out the portrait door to find Harry, Severus and Remus waiting.

The wizards nodded to the girls, but didn't say anything… the walls had ears… and eyes, but they were more worried about ears.

They reached the apparition point right outside Hogwarts gates rather quickly; Harry and Ginny took Remus' hands and Hermione took Severus' and with a POP they were gone.

***

The house was dark, "Viktor and Sergei were supposed to be here." Severus said quietly as he cautiously approached the gate.

"They are, but they couldn't figure out how to turn on the lights."

That made Severus stop and look back at the smirking witch, his dark eyes full of humor. He turned around and walked inside.

"Who's there?" Sergei whispered his accent heavy.

Severus was about to speak when Ginny spoke first, "Us." She said loudly making both Severus and Remus cringe.

Hermione was fumbling around for the light switch, but before she found them six loud POPs sounded. She was so startled that she ran into an end table with a lamp perched on it; making her trip, "shit!" she hissed making the table and lamp topple over.

"Granger?" it was Draco and his voice was laced with amusement.

"yes." she groaned (hearing snickering) finally finding the stupid light switch and flipping it up.

It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust, but when they did the room filled with tension immediately.

They formed a circle with an invisible division separating the two groups; each group forming an arc facing the other in a fairly confined space.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Greg Goyle, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint and Pansy Parkinson on one side while Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Viktor, Sergei, Ginny and Hermione made up the other side.

It appeared Hermione and Ginny were not the only ones wanting to remind the other of house loyalties, both Draco and Blaise were wearing Slytherin green and black not to mention Adrian and Marcus were wearing shirt pins in the shape of the Slytherin mascot.

No one made a move and Hermione noticed the posturing going on, the desire to trust, but not be made a fool of; that's when her eyes met dark ones: Pansy Parkinson; her childhood nemesis.

Hermione heard Ginny's intake of breath, she leaned in a whispered one word to Hermione, "Pansy."

Hermione understood immediately; she willed her feet to move, and they did slowly. She stopped in front of the Slytherin girl and met her dark gaze.

In that moment every emotion, every negative occurrence in both girls lives were conveyed with that one shared look.

Hermione felt the weight of Pansy's desire to live without fear; fear of death, fear of forced service, fear of … violation. Tears were gathered in both girls eyes as every wizard in the room had turned to pay attention to the two witches, when Ginny walked to them and Hermione spoke softly, "I need your help." She said with feeling.

Pansy didn't move at first, but after a moment she nodded once and reached the short distance to Hermione's hand grasping it in hers, "You have it." She responded.

Ginny took Hermione's other hand and went to draw Pansy's; the second… the instance that all three girls were connected, the very moment that Ginny's hand touched Pansy's a brilliant golden light burst forth from the small circle.

It was so bright the men in the room were blinded and it stole the very breath away from the witches who created it.

It lasted only a few seconds before the wizards could see again, but when they did they rushed over to offer aide. The witches in question were now panting; two of them were slumped in chairs and one of them was sat on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Blaise asked looking to his head of house for some answer, but it was Remus who spoke, "Some kind of bond, I suspect. Fate possibly; these three were meant to fight together." He said pulling his adoptive daughter up off the floor.

"…and by fight you mean…" Greg goyle asking.

"He means Fight. That's why we're here, is it not?" Severus asked his charges.

Pansy spoke, "We can't go on like this; we need to trust each other." Draco and Blaise loved her like a sister, so when she spoke they nodded.

"I have an idea." Surprisingly it was Harry who added the last.

"Really?" Ginny asked not trying to hide the astonishment in her voice, which made the Slytherins chuckled.

Harry shot her a glare, "Yes. It does happen every once in a while, you know."

Remus and Severus turned away to hide their mirth.

"It's just … you didn't seem too keen on … this." Hermione defended waving her arms around and then continued, "It's just nice to see you… you know, actively participate." She said ending her schpeel looking at Viktor with a _save-me_ expression.

He didn't, he only smiled and bumped Sergei on the arm to keep his cousin from laughing out loud. Both Ginny and Hermione sent narrowed eyes at their boyfriends.

"Ok so what's your idea, Potter?" Marcus Flint asked with a serious expression and trying very hard not to gaze hungrily at Hermione Granger; he doubted that would go over well.

"We bring the fight to him." Harry said as simply as he could.

Silence.

Tick Tock Tick Tock.

Adrian spoke first, "His holdings are well guarded, not only by death eaters but his wards are strong."

Hermione spoke, "Severus can help with that, right?"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and mouthed 'Severus' when she spoke of their head of house and then returned their focus to aforementioned Slytherin.

The dark man nodded slowly, "Lupin can help as well since he assisted in creating some of the wards I used to protect the Manor."

"How will we get fully inside before being discovered? Will you guys already be there?" Hermione asked.

Marcus shrugged, "It depends; it would seem odd if all of us just showed up randomly on the same night, but if he calls us then we will be there already."

"I have a way in." Pansy said quietly and kept her head down as all eyes shifted to her, "I… He ..." She lifted her head, her eyes wet with new tears, "I have my own entrance. It's not warded or guarded." She said finally.

Hermione and Ginny immediately took her hand, not thinking about what happened last time, out of solidarity and comfort.

No one wanted to think about the implications of that statement. They just knew that Pansy needed this…war to be over.


	23. battle and epilogue

The night was chilly, but not cold; sweatshirts and jeans were sufficient to keep them warm enough.

Two weeks had passed since their first meeting with the Slytherins and two weeks since fate had connected the three witches.

Hermione, Ginny and Pansy had spent the majority of their free time together talking and bonding the way that girls do; sharing secrets and working through the darkness in their lives.

They cried together when Hermione told them how she felt when her parents died; laughed together when Ginny shared her stories of creative paybacks to her brothers and they got angry together when Pansy spoke of violations against her body by the darkest wizard of two generations.

They gathered in the room of requirement, each group teaching the other what they knew; the Slytherins learned Patronus spells – it took Pansy and Draco time to conjure strong happy thoughts, but they persevered and in the end a ferret (Draco was mildly annoyed by the form his patronus took) and a butterfly (Pansy was thrilled with her form) fluttered about in happy motion.

They learned dark spells, ones that neither Remus nor Severus could teach during regular class; most of the Slytherin team already knew and many of the spells Harry mastered very quickly.

During the two weeks friendships formed, cliques of people strongly connected, but everyone respected and liked each other… to a degree.

The girls thought Draco and Harry would become fast friends; but they did not. Harry took Goyle under his wing and they all realized that under the perceived brute that couldn't string two words together, was a funny and kind wizard longing to be accepted.

Draco fit in rather well with Severus and Remus and could be found smiling with them in a corner in the evenings.

Blaise, Adrian, Viktor and Sergei hung out together laughing and joking on occasion while Marcus focused on getting to know Pansy, Hermione and Ginny.

The girls realized that when together, their magic was stronger, quicker and Pansy could feel intentions… feelings. This helped the girls anticipate the opposition's next move.

Severus and Remus trained them together, having them form a circle back to back.

It was effective for them; though each on her own was an exceptional duelist, no wizard, in their small rebellion, felt comfortable with one of the witch's fighting alone.

So it was two weeks of bonding, training and for Ginny, being publically disowned by the Weasley matriarch and finding a family with the Angelovs. Anna visited when she heard and signed the paperwork making her Ginny's legal guardian.

Anna refused any financial support and ended up paying, in full, the rest of the year's tuition balance as well as Ginny's seventh year.

For the first time in Ginny's life she saw a future for herself; one with higher learning, a career and freedom from being a disappointment if she didn't consent to have 12 children and stay at home.

Ginny wanted to have children just not when she was 20.

_***The potion_

Hermione had worked into the wee hours for most of those nights doing research on a potion. She and Severus discussed, debated and conceded points on theories, methods and ingredients.

One night – a week ago – they burst into the room of requirement looking both exhausted and wound up. Severus was harder to pin because his expressions were so guarded, but his labored breathing and pacing combined with the electricity making Hermione's hair crackle, her 90 watt smile and her inability to stop bouncing place confirmed the groups' suspicions – these two couldn't wait to share.

Marcus and Viktor smirked at the same time at her excitement.

"We've done it!" she shrieked.

Harry stood and walked slowly to the duo, "What have you done, exactly?" he asked cautiously.

"Created a potion that will remove the magical essence from a magical being." Severus said slowly letting it sink in.

Remus got there first, "Sweet Merlin! That's outstanding!" he said clapping Severus on the shoulder.

Ginny and Pansy ran to Hermione and shrieked along with her. Holding hands and jumping up and down like little girls, ending with a group hug. Pansy and Ginny knew how important this was to both Hermione and their potential success.

Sergei, ever the curious one asked, "Vot happen to magical essence? Ees a soul? vhere does it go? Do ve haff …containment for it? Vill negatively evvect containment?"

Hermione smiled at him and looked over at Severus, "It evaporates, like water, leaving the wizard a muggle or squib rather." She answered.

"We do have a minor obstacle." Severus said.

"How we get him to ingest it." Draco supplied.

Severus nodded.

"Not to be a kill joy, but how do you know it works?" Blaise asked.

This time Severus smiled, which made most of the people in the room shrink in its gleefully evil presence, "We tested it…" he said.

Everyone looked at Hermione, her head was bent avoiding eye contact, but when she realized they were looking at her, "NOT ME!" she cried watching her friends sigh with relief.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "wefoundalowleveldeatheater."

"Vot vas that, Princess?" Viktor asked not ready to believe what he just heard.

Severus relieved her from the burden of truth, "We tested it on a low-level death eater." He stated clearly.

Silence.

"Who?" Marcus asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Walden MacNair." Hermione answered regaining her composure.

Another sigh of relief from the Slytherin, "The wizarding world is a better place without him. He's vile." Pansy commented to the agreement of the Slytherin.

"So how do we do this?" Adrian asked.

"We're going to let Lucius kidnap Hermione and Ginny." Remus stated flatly just coming to the realization.

Severus nodded and Hermione turned to Ginny, "Are you ok with that?"

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded assertively.

"NO!" three wizards voiced their objections; two had cause one had a crush.

Viktor, Sergei and Marcus all yelled in response to the plan.

Adrian groaned when he saw the question in Viktor's eyes as to why the former Slytherin was protesting.

"Vy you care, Vlint?" Viktor asked.

Severus and Remus could feel the separation of the group picking sides before it actually happened.

"I… She's my friend, Krum. She healed me." He said knowing it was a lame excuse.

"You stay avay vrum her!"

"Viktor!" Hermione snapped.

She moved in between the two large wizards. They towered over her and she felt like she was one little country being invaded by two large ones.

He looked down at her still scowling, which just served to irritate her more, "You don't get to tell me with who I can and cannot be friends! We are in this together… all of us, so we should all worry about one another! So he doesn't haff to stay avay vrum me!" she said mimicking his accent and poking him in the chest.

Satisfied with her dressing down she whipped around to the other large wizard and narrowed her eyes at him, "I am not some territory to be claimed, Marcus, so tread lightly! I love Viktor, but you are a valued friend and I will do everything in my power to make sure none of you is hurt anymore." She wasn't poking him in the chest, but he got the point and nodded.

She turned back around to face Viktor who was still looking at her; he placed a hand over his heart, "you poke fun at accent, princess?" he asked in a mocked hurt tone of voice, but there was desire in his eyes and a smirk on his face, "GAH!" she yelled and roughly pushed him out of her way.

He barely moved, instead he stepped aside to let his angry witch pass.

He nodded at Marcus, who returned the nod and got back to the matter at hand.

The rest of the group took that time to erupt in tears of laughter at the display; even Snape chuckled.

"Do we know when you're getting kidnapped and what happens after that?" Harry asked.

_***The Plan_

"I can't believe we're doing this… again." Ginny whispered keeping close to Hermione. The girls had been coming out here every evening for the last three nights hoping to get kidnapped. The pre-emptive strike was losing its appeal.

"Well I do need a couple of books and the only place that sells them is down this alley." She said in bravado.

"I should have worn my other jeans. These make my hips look too narrow." Ginny commented.

"Seriously? Those jeans look nice, besides you have such gorgeous curves, even boy jeans can't hide them." Hermione said looking at her pretty friend appraisingly.

Ginny smiled, genuinely flattered, "Thanks!"

Hermione nodded and kept walking.

_***meanwhile_

Snickering.

"What the hell are they talking about? Who gives a flying fuck how her hips look in those? She's about to be kidnapped and possibly tortured, better to be comfortable." Blaise said starting out annoyed and finishing with a valid point.

Draco tilted his head in agreement and the rest of them just shook their heads, first at the girls' conversation then at the exchange between Draco and Blaise.

Pansy huffed, "I know right? … but still, Hermione's right, Ginny has some nice curves; doesn't much matter what pants she wears." She wasn't paying attention to the group, more musing to herself.

Harry chuckled to himself at the absurdity of it all; he was scared stiff for his best friend and here she was consoling Ginny.

_***back in the alley_

"Well, well look what we have here." The dark figure drawled, "An elemental and her seer."

The girls balked when the man's tell-tale platinum hair escaped its hood.

"Malfoy." Hermione whispered clearly frightened and Ginny was already tugging her backwards hoping to get away.

Though they were expecting the immobulus, it was still unnerving to have performed.

POP!

***_taking action_

Once they heard the pop of apparition they jumped into action.

Pansy had given them the directions to her entrance as she was also tasked with creating a hole in the wards in order not to alert Voldemort of intruders.

She was punished for that, but not severely and he allowed her the path.

She thought he was daft; _apparently splitting your soul seven times melted your brain as well!_ She thought with an eye roll.

They had all agreed to wait a certain amount of time before leaving; Severus and Draco were usually the first ones summoned – they were inner circle along with the Le'Stranges, and Lucius. Then the Flints, Puceys, Zabini's, Parkinson, Crabbes, and Goyles; and after that all death eaters were summoned.

Sure enough, Severus and Draco felt the burn of a summons 15 minutes after the girls were taken. They gave a parting nod to Marcus, Adrian, Blaise and Greg.

Ten minutes after that Marcus, Adrian, Blaise and Greg were summoned and the plan was a go.

Pansy made her way down the winding path at a slow pace. She could feel the fabric of the invisibility cloak with each right step forward though she couldn't _hear_ their footsteps underneath.

Harry, Viktor and Sergei were hunched over and squished together under the cloak trying not to trip each other and reveal their presence to those who may be watching. They had all agreed that Pansy shouldn't go in by herself, which warmed her heart knowing that she was no longer alone – she had friends outside of the shared misery with Draco and Blaise.

It seemed like forever before they made it inside of the foreboding castle.

She was carrying a small vial of the squib potion underneath her tongue – this was the last resort if the others weren't able to pour the potion into the punch bowls usually available at revels.

The four young Order members could hear the cheering above them and Harry cringed in anguish in the next second when a piercing scream was heard above the cacophony of noise. Viktor held the young man back and bade him wait until it was time.

Remus was to alert the remaining order members after giving the 'insurgents' time to get in and get settled.

He was currently walking quickly to Professor MacGonagalls office.

Marcus and Blaise made their way to the bowls of punch and ale; they were able to pour the potion in and walk away without being noticed.

Bella was the first to partake. She grimaced at the taste and decided instead to try the punch. She smelled it first and then drank heartily. She grimaced again and gave the cup to her husband who shrugged and drank the rest of her drink.

Adrian who had been watching, was hoping that two drinks were enough to render her relatively useless, but she was still dangerous. Death eaters killed with magic because it was more powerful, but they were all well versed in hand to hand combat and could kill without the use of magic with ease.

Draco watched as one by one each death eater made their way towards the tables of food and drink walking away with a glass filled with their preferred. He had been systematically trying to ignore the laughter and cheers when one of the muggles screamed at the agony of being tortured.

He decided to take a risk and offer his father a tall drink of ale, "Thank you Draco." Lucius said proudly at his sons manners.

"You're welcome father." He said taking a position next to his father to watch the 'festivities'.

"You're not drinking?" Lucius asked.

"I just finished a mug of ale and noticed you hadn't the chance to partake, sir." He said respectfully.

Lucius nodded and swallowed a gulp.

Draco watched hesitantly for any reaction from his father; there was none and he sighed in relief.

"Should I offer our lord some refreshment, father?" Draco asked.

Lucius smirked, "Trying to win favor, Draco?" he asked with a quirked brow.

Draco gave his father a charming smile and bowed his head respectfully, "I am, sir."

Lucius acknowledged, "Then be quick and don't linger." He said and watched his son assimilate into their world with pride.

"My Lord." Draco bowed at the chair before Voldemort.

The snake being looked at the platinum haired wizard silently and then met Lucius' eyes in question; Lucius bowed his head respectfully and nodded to his son.

Draco was unaware of the exchange and rose only when allowed, "Rise Draco. To what do I owe the honor?" Voldemort asked.

"I wanted to offer you refreshment My Lord." He said proffering the ale and a plate of assorted meats.

"Thank you Draco, you are the only one who noticed my parched demeanor this night." He said and drank the ale.

Draco wanted to jump out of his skin with excitement.

When Voldemort set the drink down he announced the surprise waiting for the death eaters.

A hushed murmur was heard as Flint Sr. was ordered to bring the surprise.

_***the order_

"Remus, this takes time to plan. How do we know they were kidnapped?" Dumbledore asked

"We've been planning for weeks. We know they were kidnapped and now we have the opportunity to end this. Harry is already in place." Remus said knowing that Harry was his trump card to get Albus to act.

"I'm sorry Remus, this just isn't the right time." Albus said.

"What?" Professor MacGonagall said outraged, "We can't just leave them there!"

"I'm sorry, Minerva, we just don't have enough information." Albus said and walked out.

She immediately turned to Remus, "count me in." she said and several other order members expressed the same sentiment.

In half an hour there were Order members surrounding the castle ready for the signal.

_*** It's time._

Viktor checked his watch and nodded to his team.

They made their way up the stair way moving closer to the noise. They stopped suddenly as they rounded a corner and caught sight of a large wizard roughly jerking Hermione and Ginny along a corridor. The girls were struggling and Ginny turned her head in time to see the reflection off of Harry's glasses.

She knew they were watching and mouthed 'three minutes'.

The girls were thrown to the floor in the middle of the room. Death eaters made a circle around them and Hermione swallowed at the intimidating scene of at least one hundred wizards and witches dressed in full death eater regalia.

The girls stood slowly and faced the man that would fall this night, "Miss Granger… and Miss Weasley. So careless in your search for knowledge. Lucius said it was almost too easy to take you." He said.

The girls remained silent.

"Nothing to say?" he asked casually.

"My Lord, allow me to loosen their tongues." Bellatrix said in her sing song voice ending with an evil cackle.

He nodded at her, giving her permission to torture the two Gryffindors, "don't kill them, we can use them later." He sneered and then added, "Too bad, Miss Weasley, you're such a pretty pure blood witch."

She gave him a disgusted look and faced Bellatrix hoping everything went as planned and she wasn't about to be tortured mercilessly.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the duo menacingly, "CRUCIO!"

Hermione's body leaned in expectantly for the pain, but she didn't feel anything. Ginny looked from Bella to Hermione and huffed in disbelief.

"CRUCIO!" she tried again pointing her wand at the other girl thinking Hermione had placed some kind of shield around her.

Nothing.

Bella went off the deep end yelling and screaming causing Hermione and Ginny to back up a step.

Silently Marcus, Adrian, Blaise and Goyle were disarming wizards (just in case) by quietly 'accioing' their wands from their robes.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort bellowed.

The hall was quiet as he stepped down from the chair and walked barefoot to the two witches, "What magic have you for protection?" he asked genuinely curious.

They looked at each other and smiled. Pansy walked into the room with her invisible companions and stepped to Hermione's right side.

"Pansy, dear, are you forgetting something?" he asked looking at her and then to the ground. He wanted to her kneel in subservience.

She sneered at him and handed her friends their wands, "I don't think so!" she said as the girls stood shoulder to shoulder and cast a spell at him, "CRUCIO!"

He cried out in pain and dropped to the floor.

Death eaters jumped into action grabbing for their wands, some realized they were unarmed and immediately immobilized.

Draco shot sparks out the window signaling the Order members outside that it was time.

Suddenly he felt the strong arm of his father come around his neck cutting off his air supply.

"Draco, you won't live to see another day." Was all his father said and increased the pressure.

Draco was seeing stars, his lips turning purple – the room was fading and the last thing he heard was, "Avada…" he passed out.

In minutes the fight was over and the side of light had won.

_**EPILOGUE**_

Death eaters were rounded up and port keyed to Azkaban. Some were killed, but the Order suffered only minor casualties in the scuffle.

The dark lords' frail body was not able to sustain the force of the crucio the girls produced and died as a result.

The next year was spent rounding up the horcruxes and destroying them by skilled curse breakers instead of brave teenagers much to Albus Dumbledores chagrin. He resigned shortly after the battle leaving Severus as appointed Hogwarts Headmaster.

Draco woke up to Harry Potter sitting by his bedside reading, "Potter?" He croaked.

Harry nodded and squeezed Draco's hand. The blonde hadn't realized he'd been holding it.

"How're you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Like my father tried to kill me." Draco said sadly remembering every detail.

Harry nodded, "He won't bother you ever again. I promise."

"How can you promise?" Draco asked miserably.

"Because I killed him." Harry said overcome with emotion.

Draco was released a day later into the care of Severus.

Sergei was so overcome with joy that it was over and his lady love was safe, he proposed on the spot.

Ginny laughed and cried at the same time, "Yes. Yes I will, but I want to finish school first, yeah?" she said smiling.

He nodded and held her tightly.

Viktor had not left Hermione's side for a week after the battle. Hermione couldn't have been happier.

They returned for their seventh year graduating with a sigh of relief. Draco and Hermione were valedictorians.

Marcus and Adrian took over, officially, their fathers' companies. Though Marcus married and had children, Hermione always held a special place in his heart, one that he made known every time he saw her, which irritated Viktor to no end.

Hermione and Severus patented the crucio easement potion and burned the instructions for the squib potion.

The bonding between the girls had been stronger than anyone imagined. When Hermione and Ginny went to visit Bulgaria during the summer, Pansy found it hard to breathe and ended up port keying there to ease the tension in her body. After that the girls were never far apart from each other for long.

Hermione and Pansy took a year off to relax and waited for Ginny to complete her seventh year. They toured Italy with Blaise, Draco and Harry attending as many of Viktors Quidditch matches as possible. That's when Blaise and Pansy fell in love.

All three girls were accepted at the Wizarding School for Healing to complete Master Healer training. They stayed with Blaise and his mother during the year and in Bulgaria during the holidays and summers.

The girls all graduated at the top of their class, they had different specialties and opted to start their own practice dedicated to the treatment and care of witches. Hermione was skilled in experimental medicine and surgery where Ginny specialized in delivering babies and was a licensed magical midwife, Pansy focused on gynecology and general care.

Draco moved in with Harry after he realized he couldn't stay in Malfoy Manor without being overcome with horrible nightmares and oppressive memories.

Four years later Draco ran for Minister of Magic and was elected by a landslide; a win he credited to the endorsement of his life-partner and savior, the boy-who-lived. Together they adopted a little girl orphaned in the war. Her name was Grace Malfoy-Potter. Gracie had many aunts and uncles who adored her and she was apple of her father's eyes.

Remus married Tonks and fathered nine children much to the surprise of … everyone! Ginny delivered every one of the Lupin babies.

Severus married Josslyn and had one child named Savannah. Ginny delivered her as well. Some time passed and Hermione arrived on their doorstep one day, offering a potion accompanied by a spell to Josslyn.

"You're aura is glowing Hermione." She said.

Hermione nodded even though she knew Josslyn couldn't see, "I need you to drink this Josslyn." She said quietly.

Severus came in just in time to see his wife drink the potion and his adopted daughter look expectantly. Once the potion was gone Hermione began to chant.

Severus grew alarmed when Josslyn screamed and fell to the floor crying. She was touching the floor, the rug, her knees, her hands.

"I can see, Severus!" she said jumping up and running to the bedroom where their sleeping daughter laid.

Severus had tears running down his face as he walked back into the living area and embraced Hermione, "I love you. Thank you so much!" he said voice thick with emotion.

She nodded not trusting her voice and left.

When she got home that night her husband of five years was waiting for her with a hot cup of tea and wiggling his fingers at her. This was his signal that he would give her a back rub; one she readily accepted.

She slid in between his legs and leaned against him, "Long day?" he asked.

She nodded, "it worked, Viktor."

He smiled proudly, "I knew it vould, princess."

"ooohhhh that feels soooo good." She said moaning and dropping her head back onto his shoulder.

He slowed his fingers and moved them lower to rub her protruding belly.

She was nine months pregnant and ready for it to be over. They had all waited to get pregnant in order to make sure their business was stable and to enjoy the time with their husbands.

"They squirm." He said.

She stiffened suddenly and Viktor felt a warm wetness under his legs. She looked down and squeaked, "My water broke."

Just then a glowing dragon patronus came swooping in, "She's in labor!" it said in Sergei's voice. Right after that Blaise's Stallion came prancing in to make a similar announcement.

"I can't believe we got pregnant on the same night and are in labor at the same time!" she griped.

He chuckled, "the bonds ov vate." He said teasing and standing her up, "Go take shower, Princess. I vill get bag."

They had all agreed to see a healer that Raya and Anna recommended in order to avoid a situation where Ginny and Pansy were unable to deliver any babies. (Hermione was surgical and experimental medicine. Ginny and Pansy were OB/GYN)

Thirteen hours later, three sets of twins were born – each having a boy and a girl.

Leah and Justin Krum.

Mena and Cory Angelov.

Ivy and Blaise (Jr.) Zabini.

"She' so beautiful… like you, Princess." Viktor whispered tracing his sleeping daughters' cheek with his finger.

A noise made him look up. Hermione was currently feeding their son, "he's as noisy as you are, Viktor." she teased as their son made loud suckling noises at his mother breast.

She smiled and Viktors heart swelled.

"Everyone is waiting outside." She said

He nodded and carried his daughter to meet her extended family; when he opened the door, Blaised and Sergei were there holding one of their babies as well to meet the family. They shared a smile and walked forward with the squirming infants.

_The end._


End file.
